Not So Savage
by SehunsBae37
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort has won, and Harry Potter is dead. Voldemort is allowing his Death Eaters to take a female captive of their choice and do what they may with them. And unfortunately for Hermione, she was given to Fenrir Greyback. But overtime, Hermione realizes that the werewolf isn't as feral and savage as he appears. Set post DH.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 1

It was over; the battle was over, and they had lost. Harry Potter was dead at the hands of Lord Voldemort, leaving those that had fought to save the Wizarding World mourning the freedom and cause that they had fought for. Among them was Hermione Granger as she sat bound with the Weasley family in the Great Hall in the ruins of Hogwarts, them waiting for what the Dark Lord was going to do now that he had won. Her brown eyes followed Voldemort as he walked among his Death Eaters, reveling in his glory as his followers worshiped and congratulated him on his victory over Harry Potter. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered Harry walking away to his death, only to return still and cold in Hagrid's arms.

 _Oh Harry, why?_ She thought as a tear fell from her eye. Her thoughts were interrupted when Voldemort began to speak loudly and clearly.

"My loyal followers, you have done well to serve me in this battle. And look how your hard work has paid off," Voldemort said, grinning as his Death Eaters cheered in victory. "And now I am the ruler of all of the Wizarding World. And I will begin my reign starting now."

Turning to face the captives he smiled wickedly and said, "And I will begin by eliminating all Mudbloods, filthy Half-bloods, and blood traitors. Unless, some of you wish to have a chance to save your worthless lives and serve me faithfully."

None of them responded in words, though many let out hisses at the absurdity of the statement. Who in the world would join the Dark Lord willingly and stomp all over the memory of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter? They were stronger and better than that, at least most of them were. There were however, a few who weren't as strong and were scared. It was the younger ones, fifth years and younger that stood as best as they could and took tentative steps towards Lord Voldemort. The wizard's red eyes looked over them as he smiled, pleased to see that some of the young witches and wizards coming forth were fit to have sense and take him up on his offer.

Voldemort looked back among the crowd of captives and saw that no more were stepping forth. Nodding he said, "Very well then. Since I am a merciful lord, I will not let you suffer a slow, painful death. Shall I start with one of Harry Potter's closest friends?"

The Death Eaters shouted their approval and Voldemort signaled for Alecto Carrow to grab the Mudblood. As she approached her, Hermione began to struggle, as well as Ron as he tried to keep Hermione away from the Death Eater. However, Alecto backhanded Ron so hard he fell over, making it easy for her to grab Hermione and drag her over to stand in front of the Dark Lord despite the girl's struggles.

"Hermione Granger, I hear that you are one of the brightest witches of your age. I must say that is impressive, for a Mudblood of course," the Dark Lord said, a chorus of chuckles coming from his Death Eaters. He circled around the brunette before saying, "It is unfortunate that you refused to use your brilliant brain to help aid me in my cause."

"I would never have helped you, _ever_!" Hermione said, letting out a yelp at the slap Alecto delivered to her face.

Lord Voldemort hummed before saying, "Very well then. I hope you are prepared to die, Hermione Granger. I promise it will be quick and painless."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she begged, "No, please!"

Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at the young witch as he prepared himself to say the Killing Curse. However, he was interrupted by a voice calling out, "Excuse me, my lord."

Everyone turned their heads to see Severus Snape walk into the Great Hall, his clothes covered in blood and his stride a little slow, but still standing upright. Hermione stared wide eyed and mouth agape at seeing the Potions Master alive. She was sure that he had died in the Shrieking Shack. Many of the captives murmured at seeing the man alive after she and Ron had stated he was dead. No other exclamation about it was louder than Ron's though as he shouted, "What the hell? You're supposed to be bloody dead!"

Snape glanced at the red haired boy before waving his wand towards Ron, magically conjuring a piece of cloth and gagging him with it. Turning back to face the Dark Lord he bowed and spoke, "I apologize for arriving late, my lord."

"Severus, I must say that I am surprised you are alive. I must ask you, how?" Voldemort said in surprise.

"I had a few phials of anti-venom and Blood Replenishing potions on me, and I was able to heal my wounds just enough so that I won't bleed out. The Elder Wand that you possessed actually belonged to Potter, which is why it wouldn't respond to you properly. You've killed him now, so the wand responds to only to you alone now."

"Is that so? Then I give you my deepest apologies for intending to end your life. Now if you will excuse me Severus, I was in the middle of giving Harry Potter's friend a merciful death."

"If I may speak, my lord, I have another suggestion that may work that just killing the captives."

"And that would be?"

"Allow some of your followers to have them, anyone that they will take one, and let them do as they please. The captives left over can either be disposed of or made to serve you like House Elves. That is my suggestion, my lord."

Lord Voldemort looked at Severus before turning to the captives in thought. Severus had suggested an intriguing idea, and he liked it. Nodding he said, "Excellent idea, Severus. We will go through with your suggestion, but on one condition: females only."

The female captives began to cry out and struggle against their binds, the male captives also in an uproar as many of them had their significant others with them; for others, it was their sister or daughters. Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughed at the pathetic attempts at escape before he fired off several red sparks into the air, immediately silencing everyone.

Facing Hermione once again he said, "You will be the first one, and I will choose which of my followers will take you. Consider it a favor over being chosen by anyone of my Death Eaters."

Red eyes scanned the crowd of Death Eaters, noting how many of the males were eyeing the young witch up and down lustfully. Voldemort kept searching for who he would give the Mudblood off to before settling on one figure in particular. With an evil grin he said, "Step forth, Fenrir."

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw notoriously savage werewolf Fenrir Greyback step from the ranks of the Death Eaters, facing the Dark Lord with a vicious grin, his pointed teeth showing from his pulled lips. The Dark Lord looked up at the big brute of a former man and told him, "The Mudblood is yours to do with as you wish. I believe you stated that you wanted to take a bite out of her."

Fenrir's blue eyes drifted to Hermione as he nodded, replying, "Yes, my lord."

"Take her then."

"Yes, my lord."

Fenrir advanced on Hermione, his long legs closing the space between them before she had time to created more space between them. The werewolf grabbed the brunette and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her screams and pleads to be put down and the captives alarmed shouts before Disapparating away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm trying something a little differently this time around with pairing off Hermione. This has been an idea that has been on my mind for a while and I finally decided to put it down on paper. I hope you guys give it a chance and stay tuned. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 2

Fenrir's feet hit the ground as he Apparated to his destination. His bright blue eyes looked around the wooded area before nodded in satisfaction. Keeping a tight hold to Hermione he tromped through the woods, heading in one particular direction. Though her upper body was bound, Hermione kicked and struggled on the werewolf's shoulder, shouting at him to put her down and let her go. She yelped in surprise when his large hand slapped her arse roughly, effectively ending her struggles.

After a while Hermione felt Fenrir stop briefly before the sound of him kicking a door opened reached her ears. Her surroundings soon turned from the woods to the inside of a little one room wooden cabin, the ceiling just brushing the top of Fenrir's head. She was then thrown down roughly on her back onto a less than comfortable, dirty mattress that was situated on the floor, a thin blanket on it and no pillow. Getting her bearings Hermione looked up and saw Fenrir looming over her menacingly, a vicious grin on his face as literally ripped his shirt from his hulking form.

Hermione's brown eyes widened in fear as she watched him begin to unbuckle his belt and open up pants. Frantically the brunette scrambled back on the dirty mattress as best as she could with her upper body being bound. However, Fenrir grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her roughly back towards him so he could kneel in between her legs.

"No! No, stop! Please!" Hermione cried as the werewolf began working on opening her jeans.

"You are mine to do with as I please, Mudblood. Now be quiet while I enjoy myself," Fenrir replied as he began to yank on her jeans from her waist.

Hermione had never been one for kicking, but she'd be damned if she didn't start now. Pulling her right leg back, she screamed "No!" and with a well placed aim, kicked her foot into Fenrir's groin.

Fenrir's eyes bulged as he let out a groan as pain shot through his groin. Taking the opportunity Hermione then kicked Fenrir in his stomach, chest, and throat. And while he was stunned from her sudden attack, she took her right leg, threw it over her body, then brought it back letting the outer part of her foot collide with the side of Fenrir's head, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell over. Wasting no time Hermione stood and ran out of the cabin and into the woods.

Somehow as she was running, she was able to use wandless magic and use a Severing Charm to cut the ropes that bound her. Just as she turned at a tree, she ran right into a wild looking man with bright green eyes and greasy looking blond hair. By his feral appearance, it was obvious he was a werewolf. Turning and running in another direction she ran into another man with black hair and bright grey eyes. He too was obviously a werewolf and he grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around before wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her to his chest.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the black haired werewolf asked as he breathed in her scent. "What's a poor girl like you doing out here in the woods? It's dangerous, you know."

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed as she struggled to get out of his hold.

The werewolf chuckled before saying, "I don't think so. I want to have some fun with you first."

"Angus, let her go," the blond haired werewolf said as he stared at Hermione.

"Why, Rhys?" Angus asked.

Rhys continued to stare at Hermione as he said, "She smells like the Alpha."

Hermione felt Angus stiffen before he pulled away from her. She looked at the two werewolves who were giving her curious looks before she turned tail and ran. She heard them running after her, prompting her to run faster. Looking behind her she saw them advancing, and she pushed her legs to run faster. Hermione looked behind her again before looking back to where she was running, only to run into a large, firm, muscular, bare chest. Looking up she saw Fenrir's bright blue eyes glaring down at her, the right side of his face red with a forming bruise on his cheekbone where she had kicked him.

Even though she was scared of the werewolf standing in front of her, she was more afraid of the ones chasing her. She looked behind her to see them coming and she didn't think twice about hiding behind Fenrir's huge form. The running footsteps stopped and she heard the one called Rhys say, "Alpha."

"Rhys," Fenrir responded. "Why are you and Angus chasing after my Mudblood?"

"It wasn't really chasing to kill, Fenrir. It was more trying to figure out why she smelled like you," Angus answered.

Fenrir hummed before reaching behind himself and grabbing one of Hermione's wrists, his long yellow nails slightly digging into her skin, but not enough to draw blood. Pulling her from behind him he said, "Mublood, this is Rhys, the Beta of my Pack, and his annoying younger brother Angus. You two, this is Hermione Granger, a Mudblood and my prisoner of war."

Angus' eyes widened and he asked, "Is the war over?"

"Yes, and Harry Potter is dead. She was his best friend, but she's mine to do with as I please now," Fenrir answered, running his finger down Hermione's neck. Hermione jerked away from the touch and tried to get away from the tight grip, but she was stuck where she was. Looking back at his fellow werewolves Fenrir said, "Go and tell the rest that we have a new, informal addition to the pack. And let them know that it will be at our next bonfire that she will be introduced."

"That's in a week, three days before the full moon," Angus said.

Fenrir nodded before dismissing the two, then grabbed Hermione and threw her over his shoulder yet again, walking back towards the little cabin. Once they reached it, Fenrir put the brunette down on her feet before pushing her harshly into the cabin. After Hermione stumbled inside Fenrir stepped in behind her and slammed the door to the cabin shut. Hermione backed up into the wall and whimpered in fear as the huge werewolf stalked towards her.

Staring up into his bright blue eyes, Hermione's own brown ones filled with tears as he gazed down at her. She flinched as his fingers began to thread through her brown, curly hair, then trail down her neck. She saw him lick his lips and her mind flashed back to him cannibalizing Lavender Brown. Tears fell as she begged, "Please don't, _please_."

The Alpha blinked as he watched the Mudblood's tears fall down her face. She was begging without putting up a fight, unlike earlier when she did both. He knew she was scared, she had good reason to be, but he truthfully he didn't want her scared of him. Honestly he was very intrigued by the young witch cowering in front of him. But he supposed with him being a werewolf, had fought for a cause she didn't believe in, and then attempting to force himself on her after already being granted her wasn't doing him any favors in her view of him.

Sighing he stepped away from her and turned to leave the cabin. Looking over his shoulder he said, "I'll be back soon. Don't try to escape if you value your life." And with that he was gone.

Hermione slid down the wall and buried her face in her knees, her tears overflowing as sobs wracked her body. What was she going to do? She had no idea where she was and she didn't have her wand or her satchel. Realizing that she had nowhere to go and no one to turn to with Voldemort ruling, she was resigned to her fate as Fenrir Greyback's prisoner of war.

Overwhelmed she crawled over to the mattress and laid down on it, curling up on her side as she cried to her heart's content. Hermione Granger, once the smartest witch of her age, best friend to the Boy Who Lived, and firm fighter for the Light, was now a sniveling mess of a witch and slave to a notoriously savage werewolf. At that moment, all Hermione wanted to do was die.


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 3

Hermione wasn't sure how long she laid curled on her side on the filthy mattress, but she figured it had been a few hours. Fenrir still was not back but she didn't care. If anything, she was at least glad that she was alone and left to her own thoughts. It gave her time to fully process her predicament and what it could possibly mean for her. She didn't dare leave the small cabin for fear of what the werewolf or his pack members would do to her. For the time being she was stuck and she would have to deal with it, but that didn't mean that she would comply with everything Fenrir demanded of her. Muggleborn or not she was no pushover.

Sitting up she felt her stomach rumble, the growl it made seemingly loud in the quiet cabin. Hermione looked over towards the other end of the cabin, annoyed to see that there was nothing on the other side of the small cabin, nothing except a small iron pot and skillet. However they looked as if they had never been used, leading the witch to believe that Fenrir didn't cook his meals.

Suddenly the door to the cabin slammed open, startling the brunette as her brown eyes widened as Fenrir's huge form stepped into the cabin, a trench coat covering his naked torso and a dead rabbit in his hand. Looking at Hermione he said, "I imagine you're hungry, huh?"

Hermione nodded in response.

Fenrir smirked and said, "Well eat up. It's freshly caught rabbit for dinner tonight." He then tossed the dead rabbit at Hermione, the animal landing right in her lap. Hermione's eyes widened and she cautiously picked up the dead rabbit by its leg before holding it in front of her and saying, "I'm not eating this."

"What?"

"I said I'm not eating this, at least not raw. It needs to be cooked."

"Mudblood, I went out of my way to kill it for you to eat, so eat it."

"And I appreciate it, but I refuse to eat raw meat. It's not healthy and will cause me to be very sick. Do you even know how many germs any wild animals carry? Of course not, because it doesn't bother you, but I won't eat it like this."

Fenrir's bright blue eyes stared at the witch, his lip twitching in annoyance before he walked over to her and snatched the rabbit from her hand. He then walked over to where the pot and skillet were and grabbed the latter before exiting the cabin. Hermione could hear him moving about just outside the cabin, and if she didn't know better she would have sworn he was grumbling.

Curious as to what her captor was doing Hermione stood up from the mattress and quietly walked over to the open doorway. Peering outside she saw that Fenrir had built a fire and had fashioned a makeshift stove over it with wood. And the werewolf himself was seated on the ground skinning the rabbit with a Muggle pocketknife. Seeing the tool made the witch wonder how he had gotten it.

Hermione stood and watched the werewolf carefully skin the rabbit until he ripped the skin and fur clean off of the animal. He then took the pocketknife and, quite viciously, chopped the head off of the rabbit, followed by all of the limbs; Hermione had shut her eyes upon witnessing it. She opened them again and saw Fenrir place the limbs and body of the rabbit in the pan before placing it on the makeshift stove so that it would cook.

"What are you going to do with the head?" Hermione found herself asking out of curiosity.

"Eat it," Fenrir responded as he watched the fire heat the pan and begin to cook the rabbit.

The brunette grimaced but didn't say anything in reply. Deciding that she would wait for the rabbit to finish cooking, Hermione went back into the cabin and sat down on the mattress, wondering once again what Fenrir was planning on doing with her eventually. He had tried to do something horrid to her at first, and she almost expected him to try a repeat, but now he had gone out of his way to bring her something to eat and was even cooking it for her. She knew she had made a bit of a fuss over it and that the savage beast of a man didn't have to cook it for her, yet he was sitting outside in front of a fire waiting for the meat to cook so she could eat. It was nice of him, but that didn't mean he was nice. For all Hermione knew, he could try to take her in her sleep or even kill her. She was a Mudblood after all and was considered dirty by Pureblood wizard society.

But if she thought about it, werewolves were the same. They were creatures looked down upon by Wizarding society that were just trying to survive and find their place in the world. And until they could do so, they were outcasts. It almost made her feel bad for Fenrir and his pack in a way, but she was positive the last thing that any of them wanted was pity. She pitied Professor Lupin, but maybe that was because he hadn't really come to terms with his lycanthropy when he was alive, as he always tried to fight it. Fenrir obviously accepted it and lived with it every day with no issue. The differences between them were interesting and her ever hungry curiosity was beginning to thirst for information, but she didn't think it would be appropriate considering the situation. After all, she was Fenrir's prisoner of war and could do nothing to try and obtain her freedom lest she wanted to be savagely injured or worse.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was startled when Fenrir suddenly yelled at her. Looking up at the massive werewolf she squeaked out, "Yes?"

Fenrir glared down at her before curtly saying, "Come eat."

Hermione nodded and followed Fenrir outside, sitting on the ground on the other side of the fire to separate herself from the werewolf. She watched Fenrir grab the skillet's handle and place it on the ground before grabbing the cooked body of the rabbit, immediately biting into it and ripping the cooked flesh with his teeth. Brown eyes watched as the creature ate before deciding to pick up one of the hind limbs out of the skillet and blew on it to cool it down before taking a dainty bite out of the meat.

Fenrir watched as the witch began to slowly eat her share, watching in amusement how she suddenly seemed to dig into the rabbit. It made him wonder when the last time she had eaten was. And in thinking of this, it also made him realize that he would have to take care of her. He had originally planned to defile her and then kill her, maybe even cannibalize her, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it all of a sudden. All he really understood was that he didn't want the witch to be afraid of him. Something in him told him that if anyone could be compassionate towards him and his kind, it would be her; it would just take some time considering everything that had happened. Or maybe she wouldn't even want to get to know him and understand him at all. Despite the fact that he had taken her as a prize of the war, he wondered if she would consider him as maybe, just maybe, a friend.

He scoffed softly at the idea as it passed through his head. There was no way that would happen. Not even Merlin himself could make something like that happen. He was forever cursed to be alone and friendless, and he would just have to make the best of it, just as he had been doing for many years.

They ate in silence until there were just bones left which they placed in the fire to burn. The silence between them crept on until Fenrir stood and said, "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To see the pack. Go back into the cabin and stay there."

The brunette watched the werewolf walk away into the woods before grabbing a pile of dirt and dropping it on the fire, dousing the flames until there were just burning embers that weren't enough to start a fire again. She then walked back into the cabin and closed the door, then moved to the dirty mattress and sat down. Suddenly feeling tiredness come over her, Hermione lay down on the mattress and curled up on her side where her brown eyes drooped shut and she fell off to sleep.

And it was in this same position that Fenrir found her in when he returned. Smelling the scent of light salt in the air, he silently moved over to the sleeping witch to see silent tears streaming down her face as she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 4

Four days had gone by and Hermione was beginning to get used to Fenrir's presence, though she was still very wary of her. Other than him attempting to force himself on her after their arrival to the small cabin, he hadn't done anything else to her nor was he being rash. In fact, he seemed to be acting very civil and…caring. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of this, considering she really only saw him around mealtimes where he would bring game to cook for her. Fenrir had actually taken the time to show the brunette how to skin an animal on her own, leaving her a knife to do so so she wouldn't have to rely on him to always clean her food for her. It was nice of him and Hermione figured that since he was taking care of her the best he could in the conditions that she was in, she figured she would give him and his pack a chance when he took her to the bonfire in three days.

Fenrir had told her to not leave the cabin while he wasn't around, but Hermione wanted to be able to stretch her legs and explore the wooded area. She knew already to not try and run away, as she probably wouldn't be safe anywhere; not to say she didn't particularly feel safe around Fenrir, but she had a better chance at survival sticking with him. But even still, she wanted to go explore the woods, so when Fenrir left that morning, she waited five minutes before leaving as well, taking Fenrir's large trench coat with her as it was a bit chilly that morning and the cold would go through her own thin jacket.

Walking away from the cabin, Hermione breathed in the fresh air while trying to roll the sleeves of Fenrir's coat up so her hands weren't covered. Her brown eyes took in the vegetation around her as she walked. She could hear all the wildlife around her and even saw a family of deer nearby. Deciding to rest for a bit, Hermione stopped and sat on an overturned tree, sighing happily at what she believed was her first taste of freedom since she was taken as Fenrir's prisoner of war.

The sound of trickling water caught her attention and she stood once again, following the sound. Before long she came across a crystal clear stream. The water looked so inviting and she was thirsty, so she bent down and cupped some of the water in her hand, bringing it to her lips and sipping it. The water from the stream was cool and slid down her throat easily, an almost silky feel to it. She, Harry, and Ron had had to drink from streams whenever they could while searching for Horcruxes, and luckily they didn't get sick from it.

Wondering where the stream was coming from, she walked along it upstream, pretty soon coming across a river, and then a beautiful lake with a waterfall. Hermione's eyes widened at the beauty of it and she felt the urge to swim in it. Without a second thought, Hermione stripped herself of Fenrir's coat and her clothes, leaving herself completely bare before she waded into the cool water. Goosebumps appeared on her skin from the cold air and water, but she soon warmed up to it and began to swim in the lake, laughter bubbling up from her throat to her surprise.

Hermione had no idea how long she had been there, but she didn't care; she was enjoying herself immensely. She swam over to the waterfall and stood beneath it, the water cascading down her body as she rinsed her hair. Turning around to dive back into the lake, she let out a yelp of surprise at seeing none other than Fenrir Greyback standing next to her clothes looking at her. And as a result of her being surprised, she fell into the water.

* * *

Fenrir grumbled to himself as he made his way back to the cabin, an arrow spearing three chipmunks in his hand. He had gone hunting with Angus and the younger werewolf did nothing but pester him about the witch. Has he bed her yet? Was he planning on making the Mudblood a part of the pack? Was she by chance his mate? Fenrir did not answer any of those questions and any others that Angus had asked, annoyed with the fact that he was still wondering if he was ever going to take a mate. If he was going to have a mate, he would've had one by this point.

Werewolves generally found their mates in their wolf form, and if they never found them, they would settle. It was always important to bear pups for the pack. And in Fenrir's case, he as the Alpha should have a mate by now, but even he knew that none of the women in his pack were his mate. He had yet to come across her in his wolf form and probably never would, and he accepted that.

As soon as he entered the cabin, he froze at seeing Hermione not there. If his memory served him well, and it did, he had specifically told her to stay inside the cabin. Not because he was trying to confine the witch, but because he didn't want her to get attacked by a member of his pack or some rouge wizard. He didn't understand why, but he just didn't. Dropping his game he turned and ran out of the cabin, his nose following the sweet scent of the brunette.

His nose and feet led him to the stream he would always get his water from, Hermione's scent going upstream towards the waterfall. Slowing his run to a brisk walk he followed the stream to the river, then the lake where he found Hermione's clothes, as well as his trench coat. Looking out across the lake, his bright blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of the young witch standing beneath the waterfall, the water falling over her naked body. Fenrir's eyes could follow every stream of water that caressed her skin and dipped into her curves. He was so entranced by what he was seeing that when his ears heard Hermione yelp, he was caught off guard.

Blinking, he watched as the brunette stumbled and fell into the lake, her head resurfacing moments later. Hermione had an embarrassed expression look on her face as she slowly swam over to where he was standing next to her clothes. Squatting down he looked at her and said, "I thought I told you to stay inside the cabin when I'm not around."

"I know, but I just wanted to see what was around the area," Hermione explained, her arms covering her breasts as she stood in waist deep water. Looking down to avoid his gaze she said, "Sorry…"

Fenrir stared at her for a moment before sighing and saying, "It's fine. And if you want a bath, just say so; I do have soaps if you need them. I don't have towels though because I don't use them."

Hermione found herself smiling before she looked up at the werewolf, her brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones. She told him 'thank you' before asking if he would turn around so she could get dressed. Fenrir didn't understand why since he already got a glimpse of her naked, but stood and turned around anyway, giving the brunette some privacy. He heard her murmur a wandless Drying Spell before the sound of clothes rustling met his ears. When she was finished, she tapped him on his arm, letting him know she was decent. They began walking back through the woods towards the cabin, a silence flowing between them. Fenrir was wrapped in his thoughts when Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Fenrir?" Hermione said.

Fenrir looked over at her before looking ahead once again, giving a grunt in response to let her know she had his attention.

"I was just wondering about this bonfire. What's going to happen there? And do I have to go?"

"Yes, because I will be introducing you as a new member of the pack."

"But I'm not a werewolf."

"That doesn't matter. If you're with me, then you are a member of the pack, werewolf or not. Now as to what will happen, everyone will greet you and we eat all of the game hunted earlier that day, having a feast. Don't worry, there will be some cooked for you and a few of the other female werewolves that preferred cooked meats. There will also be ale and moonshine to drink if you get thirsty. Basically it is a chance to reconnect with other members of the pack while having what you humans call a party; a reunion, if you will. And we always have it three days before the full moon."

Hermione was surprised to hear that. The way Fenrir talked about it, it almost sounded like a family reunion, but for werewolves. It was almost like…like they were normal despite what they were. The thought of seeing Fenrir interact with other werewolves, standing around drinking and laughing caused a giggle to rise up in her throat.

Fenrir stopped at hearing the sound and turned around, staring in surprise at the smile on the witch's face. The smile on her face as she giggled made her brown eyes light up, making her face almost glow. This was the first time he believed he had heard her laugh since he brought her to the cabin he took refuge in a year ago. Seeing her giggling brought a smile to his own face and a deep chuckle left his mouth before he turned and continued his walk to the cabin.

The brunette had seen the smile Fenrir had cracked and heard the chuckle that he made. He had a nice sounding chuckle and despite his sharp teeth, his smile was rather charming in a way. Shaking her head at the thought that passed through her mind, she continued to follow the werewolf back to the cabin, finding herself kind of looking forward to the bonfire.


	5. Chapter 5

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 5

It was the night of the bonfire and Hermione had been having jitters since around noontime. She was looking forward to the bonfire and observing how a pack of werewolves interact with each other, but at the same time she was nervous and wasn't sure she wanted to go. It was already sunset and Fenrir had left to meet up with the males to get the bonfire started. He had told Hermione that he would be back for her a little later, so she was still stuck in the cabin.

A few minutes had passed when there was a knock on the cabin door. Hermione stood up quickly on high alert, the knife Fenrir had given her held tightly in her hand. Fenrir usually just walked in, so for someone to knock let her know it wasn't him. Cautiously she moved towards the door and grabbed the handle, taking a deep breath before opening it slightly, the knife held in front of her.

A woman (werewolf obviously from her unnaturally bright brown eye, slightly unkempt platinum hair, and fanged teeth grinning at her) waved and greeted, "Hello, witch. I'm here to get you ready for the bonfire; Alpha sent me."

"Oh uh, hello," Hermione greeted only now noticing a duffle bag on the woman's shoulder.

The female werewolf grabbed the brunette by her wrist and dragged her out of the cabin and into the woods, Hermione stumbling behind her. It didn't take long for Hermione to realize that they were headed for the waterfall. Once they reached it the woman dropped the duffle bag and said, "Clean yourself so I can put new clothes on you. Alpha said that you have been wearing that since he brought you, so you need new clothes." She reached into the bag and pulled out a bar of soap. "Clean with this and when you are done, I will give you your clothes, and then we can head to the bonfire."

Hermione took the bar of soap and said, "Thank you, but I still don't know your name."

"It's Libby."

"I'm Hermione."

"I know; everyone in the pack knows who you are. The Muggleborn brains and encyclopedia of the Golden Trio and friend of the late Harry Potter."

"Encyclopedia? They call me that?"

Libby nodded before telling Hermione to hurry and clean herself so as to not keep Fenrir waiting. Hermione stripped out of her dirty clothes before wading into the lake, scrubbing herself with the soap bar that the she wolf gave her, all the while thinking about what she had told her. She couldn't believe that everyone just considered her to be the encyclopedia of their group of friends. She was so much more than just a girl with brains, but she supposed that didn't matter anymore with Lord Voldemort in charge.

After cleaning her body and hair Libby handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste, making her wonder where she had gotten it, and she brushed her teeth before getting out of the lake completely clean for the first time in days. After she dried herself with a Drying Charm, Libby handed her some clothes and undergarments to put on. Hermione put on the knickers and bra that surprisingly were the correct size, she put on a plain, yet very nice dark purple dress with short sleeves with tiny white polka dots. The brunette slipped her feet back into her socks and tennis shoes and bunched her hair up into a messy curly ponytail before turning to look at her companion. She didn't know what she looked like since she had just gotten ready out in the woods without a mirror, but she hoped she looked alright and presentable to the pack.

"Well?" Hermione asked nervously.

Libby looked her over before smiling and saying, "You look good; Alpha will be pleased. And make sure to thank him when you see him, for it was his idea for me to go and get you those clothes and the other cleaning stuff for you."

Hermione's brown eyes widened at hearing that. Fenrir had asked Libby to get her everything from new clothes to cleaning supplies for her? But why? Was he trying to make sure she was comfortable while still living out in the wild surrounded by werewolves? She wasn't sure, but the thought that he had gone out of his way to ask a member of his pack to get things for her that couldn't be found in the woods warmed her heart and made her smile.

The two women walked through the woods past the cabin and further into the woods. It was chilly and Hermione wished she had her jacket to put on her bare arms. As they walked a little further the young witch noticed a faint light coming from amongst the trees. Upon walking closer, Hermione was surprised to see a large clearing surrounded by tents and a huge fire in the middle of the clearing. There were dead animals resting on the ground waiting to be eaten or cooked, and several crates filled with ale and moonshine. But what really caught her attention were the werewolves, standing and sitting around talking and laughing with each other. And on the other side of the fire dressed in black jeans, boots, and his signature trench coat with a bottle of ale in his hand, was Fenrir.

Libby stepped into the clearing, being greeted by the pack members before she turned back to Hermione and beckoned her to come along. Hermione hesitated for a moment before stepping through the trees and into the clearing, and the chatter from the werewolves slowly ceased as they all turned to look at her. The brunette stood nervously on the edge of the clearing and looked around at the pack, rubbing her arm in apprehension, wondering what she should do.

Movement caught her eye and she looked over to see Fenrir walking around the fire towards her until he stood in front of her, his bright blue eyes staring down at her. He gave her a small smile before saying, "I see you made it."

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile of her own before saying, "Yes."

Fenrir nodded before gently placing a hand on the witch's back and pushing her lightly in front of him to face the rest of the pack. In a loud, clear voice, he said, "Pack, this is Hermione. She is now a member of this pack despite not being one of our species. I expect you all to show her the same courtesy you've shown other new members of our pack."

The pack all stood and made their way towards Hermione, excited to meet their newest member and welcome her wholeheartedly. Even the children that were infected with lycanthropy greeted Hermione with hugs and huge smiles. Hermione, despite being overwhelmed by the warm welcome she was receiving from the werewolves, was happy to be accepted. She was properly introduced to Angus who apologized for scaring her during their first encounter, as well as Rhys, Fenrir's Beta. Rhys lead her over to a female werewolf that was sitting down on a log, a hand rubbing her expecting stomach.

"Hermione, this is my mate Edith," Rhys told her as they stood in front of the woman. Edith smiled sweetly at Hermione, making Hermione instantly feel comfortable. Edith had red hair and amber colored eyes, the eyes vaguely reminding Hermione of Professor Lupin's.

"Hello, Hermione. Welcome to the pack. I hope that you will find comfort here with us," Edith said, sticking a hand out for the brunette to shake, to which she did.

Rhys moved to sit next to his mate and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on her cheek before lovingly caressing her pregnant stomach. Edith smiled and turned her head towards Rhys as she nuzzled him, making the blond werewolf grin adoringly. The action made Hermione look at them in awe, amazed to see how affectionate a werewolf was with their mate. And with said mate expecting, it was even more astounding to witness.

A large hand fell on her shoulder, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. Spinning around she saw that it was just Fenrir who was handing her what looked like a piece of dried meat. Seeing her confused expression he said, "It's jerky. Eugene made it from deer meat."

He pointed over towards the fire where a sandy blond haired male was cooking some of the game for the werewolves that wanted their meat cooked. He looked up and smiled and waved at them before going back to cooking. Hermione looked down at the meat before placing it in her mouth and taking a bite of it. She couldn't help but be pleased with the taste of it and after swallowing it down she said, "This is really good. A bit salty, but good."

Fenrir smiled and said, "Good."

Hermione was suddenly grabbed and tugged away from Fenrir, made to sit down next to Edith. She looked up to see that it was Libby that had grabbed her and she was ushering Rhys and Fenrir away so that they could have some female time. Once they were gone she sat down on the other side of the brunette.

"Now tell us Hermione," Libby started. "What is it like living with Alpha?"

"Well, it's…different," Hermione answered truthfully. "I mean, he takes care of me; I guess you can call it that."

Libby nodded before asking, "Are you his mate?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the question as Edith said, "Libby! Don't mind her, Hermione. She can be a bit upfront and overbearing at times."

The brunette nodded in response to Edith's statement before asking, "Fenrir doesn't have a mate?"

Edith shook her head and answered, "He's not looking for one, but we hope he finds one soon. And Libby here seems to think that you may be it."

"She has to be!" Libby exclaimed.

"But you know as well as the next that werewolves only find their mates in their wolf forms. It's how Rhys found me."

At hearing that bit of information, Hermione asked Edith would she mind telling her how she became Rhys' mate and became one with the pack. Edith smiled and nodded, getting comfortable on the log before launching into her story.

"I lived in a house on the edge of the wood about ten miles east. I lived by myself and one night during the full moon, I was out picking herbs for medicines. It was so quiet that when I heard growling, I looked up to see three wolves standing before me; it didn't take me long to realize that they were werewolves. One of them was black, the second one dark brown and rather large, and the third one had light colored fur. The other two looked as if they were about to attack me, but the light colored one jumped in front of me and turned on them, growling and snapping at them as if to tell them to back away from me. I didn't understand what was happening and I was too afraid to move. The wolf made me lie down and he crouched over me, growling at the other two for the longest time. Before I knew it, the sun had risen and the wolves changed back; it was Alpha, Angus, and Rhys, Rhys being the one that protected me the whole night. Once they got their bearings and I gave them each a pair of my late father's pants to put on, they explained to me that the reason Rhys protected me against his Alpha and brother was because he found his mate in me and refused to let them near me. Alpha then told me that I could join the pack and be with Rhys if I wanted to."

"Did you?" Hermione asked.

"Not at first. Initially I refused and was horrified at being the mate to a werewolf. However, Rhys kept coming around to try and properly court me. We began to see each other for some months and I slowly began to fall for him. I realized that though he was a werewolf, he wasn't as undomesticated as I thought he was just because he had lycanthropy. In fact, he was a true gentleman and still is. When Rhys asked me if I would officially be his mate and join him and the pack, I agreed and allowed him to bite me during the next full moon. We stayed here with the pack in our own tent, but with me expecting, Alpha had allowed Rhys and I to live in my old home for as long as we need up until and after our baby comes."

"And you don't resent being infected?"

"Why would I? I have a mate and a family that cares for me. We look out for each other and come to each other's aid. Yes, the full moon makes what we are, but we all are still human in our own way and don't let lycanthropy define us."

"But what about the children? They didn't get a choice when Fenrir attacked them."

"Maybe, but they've accepted it easier than any adult would have, and they are happy. They are loved here by a family and taken care of after being abandoned by their blood family. Just look at them, Hermione."

Hermione looked over to the children werewolves to see them happily playing with one another, jumping rope with a long rope and kicking a ball around, running after it and each other with smiles on their little faces and laughter coming from their mouths.

Libby smiled and added, "And they love Alpha."

The children ran towards Fenrir who was talking with another pack member and hugged him around his waist and legs, causing the Alpha to smile and laugh. Hermione watched in awe as he picked up the smallest of the group, a little girl of about six and place her on his hip and she placed her head on his shoulder. She watched as he spoke to them for a minute before putting the little girl down and they all ran off to play some more.

Edith gently took Hermione's hand and said, "Life in the pack and as a werewolf isn't as bad as your kind make it out to be. What they find as being bad, we have found the good. And we are happy despite our nature. Not all of us were bitten by Alpha; some of us chose this life to be with the ones we love. But we know that no matter what, we are a family and we stand by each other."

"The wolf is as strong as its pack; no one stands alone here," Libby said. "And you are one of us now, so we will always be here for you, Hermione."

Hermione looked at the two female werewolves in admiration, feeling a warmth that she hadn't felt in a while. These two had given her a new insight on a werewolf pack and made her rethink everything she knew or thought she knew about them. But above all, they gave her a new look on Fenrir. The man wasn't just a savage beast that preyed on children; he was a protector, a provider, a strong leader that his pack, his family looked up to. And watching his interaction with the children of the pack made her see that he was also caring and gentle, something she thought he couldn't be. It seemed that Professor Lupin and everyone else that was against Fenrir was wrong about him, including herself.

Fenrir stepped up in front of the three women and said, "Excuse me Libby, Edith. I would like to take Hermione from you."

The two women nodded and watched as their Alpha held a hand out towards the witch, helping her up from the log that she was sitting on with them. They both giggled when they saw the way their Alpha's blue eyes softened as he looked at their new pack member.

The Alpha guided Hermione away from Libby and Edith to stand off on their own before saying, "Don't worry, you will get used to being around them soon."

"Well they all seem pretty friendly," Hermione stated as she looked around at the pack interacting. "Actually, I like Libby and Edith already."

Fenrir nodded, pleased that she seemed to be comfortable with meeting his pack and seemed to find friends in Libby and his Beta's mate. But if he was honest, he was really happy that she showed up with Libby. He had thought she might change her mind and try and stay in the cabin, but she had changed her clothes and came to the bonfire. And when he had seen her standing on the other side of the clearing, he couldn't help but think that she looked really pretty in the purple dress, the light from the fire shining on her and causing her brown eyes to glow. Hermione was very beautiful and he believed, if only a little, that he had made a friend in her. He only wished that the young witch felt the same.

Hermione looked up at Fenrir as he observed his pack, a contented on his face. As she studied him, she couldn't help but think that he didn't look as old as he probably was. In fact, he was fit and muscular, strong, and had a young air about him that her former/late professor did not have. She was positive that Fenrir was older than Lupin was, but he still seemed young in a way. Before she could stop herself she asked, "How old are you, Fenrir?"

The werewolf looked down at her, one of his eyebrows raised, wondering what prompted her to ask that question. He knew she was clever, and from what Snape had said, too curiously nosy for her own good, but he didn't think the question hurt. Shrugging he answered, "I'm not sure."

"You don't know how old you are?"

"I did once, but I stopped counting my birthdays after many years of being a werewolf. I suppose they just stopped being important and became regular days. I know my hair is graying from its dark brown color, letting me know I'm aging, but I don't feel as old as I probably am."

Hermione stared up at the large man before softly saying, "I don't think you're old. And if it makes you feel better, you don't look a day over thirty-five."

Fenrir gave Hermione a surprised look before he smiled, a chuckle slipping through his teeth. Hermione smiled, for some reason feeling happy that she was able to make him laugh. A cool breeze passed through the clearing, causing Hermione to shiver from the cold air. It made her wonder why the others didn't seem to be affected by the cold, not even pregnant Edith. Maybe it was because they were werewolves and she was merely human.

The shiver did not go unnoticed by Fenrir and he took off his large trench coat, leaving him completely topless. He wrapped it around Hermione who looked up at him in surprise, quickly looking back down with a blush on her cheeks at seeing him shirtless. The man was nothing but muscles and Hermione couldn't help but silently admit that he was striking. He had more muscle on him than Viktor Krum, and Viktor was rather muscular. She mumbled 'thanks' for the coat and slipped her arms through the sleeves, her hands not even appearing out of the sleeves. Fenrir gently grabbed her hands and rolled the sleeves of his trench coat up so that they wouldn't cover her hands. And as he did so, Hermione couldn't help but notice how gentle he was and how his hands brushed against her own. Once he was done she smiled up at him, causing him to look away and clear his throat before patting her on her shoulder.

The night went on, the bonfire going as long as the pack allowed it to. It wasn't long before Rhys and Edith left, Edith becoming tired and the children themselves also becoming tired, the little ones on their way to sleep in the laps of their adoptive mothers and fathers of the packs. Fenrir announced the end of the bonfire and that they would all meet again in three days time for the full moon. Some of the pack crawled into their tents to head on to bed while the others set to gathering what was left of the game and drinks. Libby bid Hermione goodnight before going to her tent where a black haired werewolf male with bright hazel eyes was waiting for her before crawling in after her; Hermione thought that he must have been Libby's mate.

Fenrir finished speaking to some of the members before walking over to Hermione. He let out an amused chortle at seeing her leaning against a tree, practically sleeping on her feet. Carefully without startling her, he pulled her away from the tree and picked her up bridal style before carrying her back towards the cabin. Before they even reached the cabin, Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on Fenrir's shoulder.

He reached the cabin and went inside, tenderly depositing the witch on the mattress. As Hermione got comfortable on the mattress before settling back down in her sleep, Fenrir sat on the mattress and watched her sleep, a fondness he had never felt before filling him. He didn't understand it, but whatever the witch was invoking in him that was making him feel the way he did, he found that he liked it.

He believed that he and Hermione had crossed a bridge of some sort at the bonfire, and he was looking forward to whatever more bridges that they would cross together as they got to know each other more.


	6. Chapter 6

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 6

Fenrir stood in the doorway of the cabin and stared into the sky through the trees. It was the night of the full moon and he needed to be on his way to the clearing to meet with his pack. However he was worried about the full moon and the reason for that was sitting in front of a fire cooking dinner for herself. Fenrir had to admit that he was worried about Hermione's safety once he and the rest of his pack transformed. The witch didn't have a wand and her knife would do no good to protect herself with. He had to think of something that could possibly protect her against him or any of the other werewolves for the night.

Hermione finished cooking the rabbit that Fenrir had caught her before turning to face the large being. Noticing his faraway look she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I suppose," Fenrir answered. He sighed and then said, "Actually, no. I'm concerned about tonight."

"Because of the full moon?"

"Well that, but also about you. I'm concerned about your safety tonight when my pack and I are in our wolf forms. We may or may not recognize you and try to attack you."

It wasn't like Hermione hadn't thought about that for the past three days. While Fenrir and the others were going to be prowling around that night, she was going to be locked in the cabin holding her breath and trying to stay calm in the event one of them tried to break in. Merlin why couldn't she have had her wand before Voldemort gave her to Fenrir? She wondered if it would be possible for Fenrir to get her wand for her. Then again, he might think that she wanted it to try to escape.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she replied, "I suppose we'll just have to hope for the best that I'm alive when the sun rises. Unless, of course, you or the others rip me apart."

"Don't say that, Hermione," Fenrir grimaced, a sick feeling going through his stomach.

Hermione stood with the pan of cooked rabbit and walked past Fenrir into the cabin, placing the pan on a crate that Fenrir had brought the previous day, along with many others. As she walked by Fenrir got a whiff of the eighteen year old witch's scent. She smelled really good; the scent of roses is what she smelled like to him. He needed to be able to cover her scent up, or else who knew what would happen. Suddenly an idea struck him; he didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

Walking in after Hermione he took off his trench coat, leaving him bare chested, and wrapped it around her shoulders so it would hang off of her small frame. Looking down at her he said, "Keep this on the whole night."

Frowning Hermione asked, "Why?"

"In the event any of us wander this way, my scent will cover yours and they will know that you belong to me."

"I'm not property."

"And I haven't thought of you like that for a while, but in this case it's better to do so. The pack will smell their Alpha on you and know not to touch you. It's for your own protection, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and nodded before sliding her arms through the sleeves of the large coat. Fenrir rolled up the sleeves once more to uncover her hands before staring into her eyes. Brown eyes stared into bright blue before the brunette looked away, a slight flush covering her face. The werewolf cleared his throat before patting Hermione's shoulder and bidding her 'goodbye' before leaving.

As soon as the door shut behind Fenrir, Hermione locked it and placed crates in front of the door as an extra precaution. Now all she had to do was wait out the night into the morning hours. She could only hope that luck would be on her side that night.

* * *

Hermione had eaten and been by herself for a little over two hours when she heard the sound of wolves howling. It started with just one, then it was followed by a chorus of others. Looking out the window Hermione could see how dark it had gotten. Deciding to just stay as quiet as possible she curled up on the mattress and held Fenrir's trench coat closer to her, her ears listening for any signs of movement from outside. Hunting Horcruxes and living in the wilderness had heightened Hermione's sense of hearing, which came in handy at times.

It was silent for about an hour after the howls were heard when the sound of twigs snapping outside of the cabin caught her attention. Staying quiet Hermione listened closely and soon heard scuffling along the wall of the cabin and light snarling at the door. Sitting up quickly Hermione looked towards the window and saw shadows of werewolves passing by, confirming what she already knew. A few of the werewolves were at the cabin and were most likely smelling her scent from when she had been outside earlier.

A growl came from the doorway before a loud thump sounded from the door. It was followed by more snarls and growls before a loud thump sounded again, followed by two more. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that the werewolves were throwing themselves against the door in an attempt to get inside. Her breaths were beginning to leave her in pants and she had to cover her mouth with her hands.

The bit of light from the moon that was shining in from the window suddenly disappeared, leaving the cabin without a shred of light. A sense of dread filled Hermione as she slowly turned to look at the window. Her brown eyes widened in terror as she gazed right into the face of a large dark brown werewolf, its teeth bared from its snout as its bright blue eyes stared at her with hungry lust. A gasp left Hermione's mouth as she stared at those eyes, eyes that she was very familiar with.

"Fenrir," Hermione whispered her voice shaking as she said the werewolf's name.

The werewolf raised its forelimb before beating it against the window, the glass breaking and shards falling to the floor. Hermione screamed and quickly stood up, moving as far away from the window as she could. Fenrir didn't recognize her and now he was going to try and kill her. His own scent on his coat on her wasn't even giving him pause. Shaking she watched as the large wolf struggled its way in through the broken window, her legs giving out and causing her to slide down to the floor. Before she knew it, Fenrir had forced himself in through the window and was stalking towards her, his sharp teeth bared as he growled.

Tears filled Hermione's brown eyes and fell down her cheeks as she softly pleaded, "No, please no."

Fenrir's large body moved closer to her own, his snout just inches from her face. She looked into his bright blue eyes trying to find some semblance of the human Fenrir, hoping he would somehow recognize her, but knew it was futile. Closing her eyes tightly she waited for Fenrir to make his first move. Biting, scratching, anything; she was anticipating it. However, nothing came as she thought. In fact, the growling and snarling had completely ceased coming from Fenrir.

Opening her eyes she saw that the large werewolf in front of her no longer looking at her like a meal. He was looking at her with a look of adoration in his eyes. Fenrir's snout moved back towards her, only this time moving around her face, head, and neck, sniffing her before moving down to her chest and back up to her face. As confused as she was, Hermione stayed completely still, afraid a single movement from her would cause Fenrir to lose it. She was surprised though when he suddenly licked her cheek, cleaning the salty tears from her face before nuzzling her affectionately. What in the world was happening?

The sound of a snarl caught their attention and they both turned to see another werewolf trying to make its way inside the cabin through the window. Fenrir turned and crouched in front of Hermione in a protective manner, snapping and snarling at his fellow pack mate, almost as if to tell it to not come any further. The two wolves snarled at each other for the longest time before the one in the window let out a noise of defeat and slinked away. Fenrir turned back to Hermione and walked over to her, nudging her with his snout to make her move away from the wall. Once she did he moved behind her, curling himself around her protectively while also keeping an ear out for any more werewolves that dared to try and enter the cabin.

Hermione was still very much in shock and she couldn't help but wonder what in the name of Merlin caused Fenrir to stop trying to attack her. Why had he all of a sudden gotten friendly with her and protected her from one of his own pack members? Just as she thought that, Edith's words from the bonfire resonated in her mind.

 _"_ _But you know as well as the next that werewolves only find their mates in their wolf forms. It's how Rhys found me."_

Edith had told her that Rhys had protected her from Fenrir and Angus a whole night because he found his mate in her. He had kept his brother and Alpha at bay just to keep her safe. Fenrir had done the same against the werewolf that had been in the window and was now curled around her protectively. Brown eyes widened as a realization came upon her. This meant that…that…

Hermione gasped before turning her head to gaze down at Fenrir, his bright blue eyes staring up at her in return. With a tone of disbelief she whispered, "You found your mate in me; I'm your mate."

Fenrir seemed to understand that as he then nuzzled the brunette's leg before letting his head rest on her leg. And for the rest of the night, a large dark brown werewolf sat with a brunette witch, not moving an inch and keeping its pack members away with warning growls. Even when the witch fell asleep against his large body he watched over her, protecting her like his life depended on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 7

Fingers lightly caressing her face brought Hermione out of her slumber. The sunlight pouring through the window hit her face, causing her to grimace as she blearily opened her eyes, squinting them against the harsh light. She groaned as she lifted a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes before opening them fully. Her brown eyes widened as she stared up into bright blue ones that were staring down at her. It took her mind a minute to register that Fenrir was looking at her as a human and not as a werewolf.

"Fenrir," Hermione said softly as she dropped her hand from her face, only for it to land on a muscular thigh. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Fenrir, then allowed her eyes to travel from his face down his bare torso and to his…his…

Sitting up quickly the brunette scrambled away from the werewolf, her face bright red in embarrassment. She had just gotten a good look at Fenrir's manhood! Mortified she hid her face in her hands, wishing for the floor to swallow her whole. Why did she have to wake up with her head in Fenrir's naked lap?

"Hermione?" Fenrir called as he walked over to her, crouching down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Bending her head low so as not to look up at him Hermione asked, "Can you please put some clothes on?"

"Have you never seen a naked man before?"

Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice and knew that he was teasing her. It didn't take a genius to know that Fenrir was a very muscular man and most women would want to see him bare his stark nakedness to them. However Hermione still had morals and dignity and even though she knew the man before her was a sight to behold, she really needed to talk to him and refused to do so with him not clothed.

"Fenrir, please," Hermione begged.

Fenrir chuckled as he caressed the brunette's hair before standing up straight and walked over to one of the crates that was blocking the door. As he opened one of them and began to pull out clothes, he thought about last night. He knew that he had barged his way into the cabin after smelling the witch so near, but right when he was ready to attack, his feral side went away. All he could think of at that moment in time was that the witch that was cowering in front of him was beautiful. She was beautiful and she made him feel different, she made him feel alive. He remembered Rhys telling him that was how he felt upon first gazing at Edith, along with wanting to protect her, take care of her, and treasure her forever. And if Fenrir was honest, he felt all of those things when he had gazed upon Hermione the night before. He knew that Hermione was his mate, the mate he thought he would never find, but he didn't think that she would like that. Knowing the intelligent girl she probably already knew.

After pulled the jeans on and the t-shirt over his head, he turned back towards Hermione who had somehow blindly crawled towards the mattress and was sitting on it. Walking over towards her he said, "You can open your eyes now; I'm decent."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Fenrir who stood in front of her. She gave him a small smile before patting the space next to her on the mattress. Fenrir sat down and said, "I imagine you want to talk about what happened last night."

"Right," Hermione replied. "Either I'm wrong when I say this, or you found your mate in me last night and that's why you didn't attack me."

Fenrir nodded and said, "You are correct; you are my mate, Hermione."

A small gasp left Hermione's lips, though she really shouldn't have been surprised by the news. She had already known it, but she supposed actually hearing it be confirmed was different. Even so it was still shocking. The werewolf could tell that the young witch before him was rather stunned, but he had to thank Merlin that she wasn't freaking out from the news. But then again, Hermione was pretty rational about a lot of things so this situation wouldn't seem so different.

Taking her hands in his large ones Fenrir looked the brunette in her brown eyes before saying softly, "I'm not going to force you into a relationship or anything like that just because you are my mate. Trust me when I say all of these new feelings and instincts concerning you are new to me, but I'm not going to force you to be my mate. I will probably begin courting you soon, but it's your choice whether you want to allow me to or not. But just know that I will protect you and take care of you no matter what. You are now my most important person, Hermione."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say in response to that. This seemed to be happening all too fast for her liking. However she couldn't help but feel glad that Fenrir was willing to be patient and not force her into anything. He wasn't expecting anything from her and that put her at ease. Fenrir was basically telling her that if anything were to happen between them, it would happen on her own time.

"Fenrir," Hermione started, but was interrupted when frantic knocking was heard on the door of the cabin.

Fenrir let go of Hermione's hands and stood up from the mattress before walking over to the door. After moving all of the crates out from in front of the door, he unlocked it to show Angus looking anxious.

"Alpha! I just wanted to apologize for last night when I tried to get inside. I know you told us to try our best to not make our way to the cabin last night, but I couldn't help myself!" Angus said.

"It's alright, Angus. Nothing happened for you to worry about. Hermione is fine and she wasn't hurt," Fenrir replied.

"Right, of course. You were with her, you should know," Angus said before he smiled mischievously. "You didn't hurt her last night. In fact, you were guarding her from me. Is she your mate, Alpha?"

"Goodbye, Angus."

"Have you mated her yet? Is she any good?"

Fenrir slammed the door in his Beta's brother's face before he could ask anymore, an annoyed sigh leaving his mouth. He wasn't annoyed by the questioning of Hermione being his mate, just annoyed by Angus in general; the werewolf never shut up. He turned to look at the brunette and saw that her face was once again bright red. Right when he was about to walk back over to the witch another knock came upon the door. Growling he wrenched it open and snarled, "What?"

Libby looked at her Alpha with wide bright brown eyes before saying, "Sorry?"

"Oh, it's just you, Libby. Can I help you?"

"Good morning, Alpha. I was just wondering if Hermione was alright."

"Libby!" Hermione called getting their attention. "I'm alright, Libby. How are you?"

Libby smiled and replied, "I'm fine, nothing any different than usual after the full moon. I stopped by to see if you wanted to go and visit Edith. The full moon is a bit of a strain on her lately due to her being pregnant."

Hermione nodded and walked over to them. As she reached them she asked, "Is it hard on Edith? Transforming every full moon while pregnant?"

"It can be, but she only has to do it for another three months," Fenrir answered. "And don't worry about her or Rhys possibly harming their cub. Even though the cub will be human, they will recognize it as theirs and won't harm it any. They will only change their cub if the cub decides to be bitten when it is older."

"That's the way of the pack as far as cubs go," Libby inserted.

The brunette nodded before agreeing to go with Libby to visit Edith. She looked up at Fenrir and smiled as he gazed down at her with adoration in his bright blue eyes. After he told her he would see her later, she and Libby walked off away from the cabin and into the woods.

As they were walking Libby said, "I saw the way Alpha looked at you just now."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He looked at you like you were the most important thing to him. Also, you are wearing his trench coat. I know I've asked this before, but I will ask it again. Are you Alpha's mate?"

Hermione blushed and looked down to hide her face behind her hair, but she knew that the she wolf had seen her blush anyway. In a soft voice she answered, "I am."

"That's great! We've been waiting for the day that Alpha would find his mate, and turns out he's brought her without even knowing it."

"Yeah, but it's too early. I've only been here for just over a week."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure that the longer you stay with us, the more your feelings will grow for him."

"But Libby, I'm not sure I want to stay here. I mean, I want my freedom and to not be kept here like a captive."

Libby wrapped an arm around the witch and said, "Don't be so down about it, Hermione. Everything will be alright, you'll see. And I bet in time you won't ever want to leave because you won't want to leave Alpha. Also I don't want you to go, and neither does Edith."

Hermione wasn't so sure about that. Sure, she liked Libby and Edith, but she wasn't sure she should let that hinder her decision to stay. No matter how much Fenrir took care of her in the future, especially now that she was his mate, she still wanted her freedom. And she also wasn't sure she would ever fall for the werewolf. At the moment she viewed him as a friend of sorts, but she doubted her feelings would surpass that.

There were so many thoughts passing through her head at the moment she wasn't sure where her mindset was, but even so she knew she wanted freedom. Sure she was free to an extent, but she was still chosen to be Fenrir's prisoner of war. Even so, she had somewhat gotten to know the werewolf and saw firsthand that he wasn't as feral as everyone made him out to be. And now that she was his destined mate, it made her situation a bit harder. However as she and Libby tromped through the woods, she couldn't get Fenrir's bright blue eyes out of her mind, eyes that were filled with unspoken emotions directed only towards her.

* * *

Edith's amber eyes widened as she processed what Libby and Hermione had told her. Blinking she smiled and said, "That's amazing, Hermione; congratulations."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"But she doesn't know how to feel about it, Edith," Libby put in.

"What's giving you pause, Hermione?" Edith asked gently.

Hermione looked at the pregnant werewolf and answered, "It's just that…I came here as a prisoner of war. I was given to Fenrir by You-Know-Who. And even though I've gotten to know him as a friend somewhat, it all just feels weird to me."

Edith nodded and replied, "That may be, but now that you are his mate, he won't treat you as a captive. Believe it or not, Alpha will do anything to make you happy."

"So if I ask to leave, will he let me?"

"Possibly, but you have to understand that a werewolf can't stay away from his mate forever."

Libby nodded and said, "There is also the Pull."

Hermione frowned and asked, "What's the Pull?"

"It's what we female werewolves call the response to our mates. Our souls are connected and as much as we try to resist our mates, the Pull draws us to them. You might think that there is not love involved, but what actually happens is that the Pull won't occur until we begin to love our mates for who they are."

"But I don't love Fenrir."

"That doesn't mean that you never will," Edith spoke. "I used to think that I would never love Rhys, even while he was courting me. But here we are two years later and expecting a child."

Libby smiled and said, "And as for Thomas and I, we were friends long before we became werewolves. The love between us grew gradually as humans before he was bitten. I still loved him though and was very happy when we turned out to be mates."

"Our point is that love will come, Hermione. You just have to have time to adjust to being the mate of a werewolf, and in your case, the Alpha. You might not feel anything now, but that will change over time. I can't tell you how long it will take, but it will happen and before you know it you will have fallen for Alpha," Libby said with a smile. She then frowned and said, "Unless you already have someone."

Hermione frowned and shrugged as she told them about how she had a crush on Ron and how they had kissed during the Battle at Hogwarts. However when she was asked did she still hold those feelings for the boy, she couldn't answer. Didn't she still like Ron? Of course, she wondered how he and the others were doing if they were still alive, but did she still like him romantically? She should since she's only been gone for over a week, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say 'yes'.

Seeing the conflict in the witch's brown eyes Edith said, "Don't worry about it too much, Hermione. Just allow Alpha to court you fairly and see how you feel later. In time all of your questions will be answered."

Libby nodded and patted the brunette on her shoulder. She then smiled and asked, "Did you wake up with his naked body against you?"

"Libby!" Edith and Hermione both exclaimed together.

"What? We've all seen each other naked and what Alpha looks like with no clothes before. I just want to know what she thinks of his body."

"Some of us still have shame, Libby," Edith replied in an exasperated tone.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she watched the two female werewolves bicker. And as they did she took Edith's words to heart. Maybe she should just let Fenrir court her now that he had found his mate in her and see what transpired from there. After all it wouldn't hurt to let him try. Though she did wonder if the werewolf had any idea _how_ to properly court someone.


	8. Chapter 8

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 8

"Libby, where are we going?" Hermione asked as she was pulled by her friend down the street.

Not long after Hermione had gotten ready for the day, Libby stopped by and told Fenrir that she was taking the brunette for the day. That had been about four hours ago and they were still out and about in public. Not many people spared them a glance, though Hermione knew some of them recognized her. With Lord Voldemort ruling now, not many things were printed in the paper if it didn't have to do with the Dark Lord according to Fenrir, so she had no reason to worry that she would be printed in the papers.

Libby giggled and answered, "To do a bit of shopping."

Hermione frowned and replied, "I don't really…shop. I've only done it when necessary."

"Well you'll thank me for taking you shopping later, Hermione; trust me."

The brunette witch didn't have the slightest clue what the werewolf even meant by that, but she decided to humor her and just go along with it. After all it couldn't hurt. The two of them continued to walk down the street a ways before they stopped in front of a boutique. Libby looked at the name of the store and the dresses on display in the window before smiling and beckoning Hermione to follow her inside. Hermione did so with a slight frown on her face and looked around the shop at the different clothes. Not noticing Libby stopping she ended up bumping into her.

"Sorry," Hermione said automatically.

Libby waved it off and replied, "Don't worry about it. But tell me, what do you think of this jacket?"

It was a simple leather jacket but Libby's eyes seemed to sparkle upon looking at it. Hermione smiled and said, "If you really want it you can have it. Just don't wear it during the full moon."

A wide grin spread across Libby's face as she took it off of the clothes rack. A middle aged witch stepped up to them and greeted them with a polite smile saying, "Hello, welcome to my boutique. Is there anything that two young witches like yourselves would like?"

Libby couldn't help but laugh at the implication that she was a witch seeing as she hadn't been one for a good number of years, causing Hermione and the other witch to look at her. When she recovered she answered, "My friend here is looking for a dress for a date with her beau tonight."

Surprised at what was said Hermione asked, "I am?"

"Yes, you are," Libby replied.

The owner smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Oh, that's wonderful! I will definitely be happy to assist you, dear. I'm so glad that people are still finding love and happiness in this bleak world. Just let me take your measurements and I will find a few dresses that should fit you."

After Hermione's measurements were taken and the boutique owner walked away to scan her items, Hermione turned towards Libby and asked, "What do you think you're doing? I am in no way I can go on a date."

Libby nodded and replied, "Yes, you can and you are. I was with Edith earlier when Alpha approached us looking for Beta. We overheard him telling Beta that he was going to take you on a date tonight and Edith and I immediately knew that we would have to get in on the plans. I don't know where he is taking you but I promised to help you buy an outfit and Edith will do your hair. We don't do makeup, sorry."

"It's fine, I barely even wear it. But Fenrir wants to take me on a date?"

"Oh blast, it was supposed to remain a secret! Me and my big mouth! But yes, he does and is going to tonight. So we have to make sure you look perfect."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the thought that Fenrir was going to take her out on a date, of all things. The last time she had been on a date, it was to Hogsmeade in Fourth Year with Viktor Krum. She could only imagine what the large werewolf had in store for her for theirs. She figured it was probably his way of properly courting her now that she was his destined mate, but even so she couldn't help but be touched and somewhat excited. A smile found its way on her face at the thought of Fenrir doing something completely out of his comfort zone for her.

Before long the shop owner returned with an assortment of dresses and lead Hermione to a dressing room to try them on. And Hermione had to admit, she was actually looking forward to what the night would hold.

* * *

Edith stepped back from her handy work and smiled saying, "You look perfect, Hermione."

Hermione stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall in Rhys and Edith's house. Hermione's eyes widened at what Edith had done to her slightly bushy hair. The pregnant werewolf had somehow been able to straighten her messy hair using nothing but her hands and had pinned it up in a French twist. There was also a beaded headpiece set within the twist and the white beads help to compliment her dress. The dress she ended up wearing (bought by Libby despite her protests, along with the leather jacket the she wolf wanted) was a blush pink halter dress that hugged her figure beautifully and ended right above her knees where it hung loose and flowy, and on her feet were white ankle strap ballet flats. She turned back to her companions and asked nervously, "How do I look?"

"Lovely," Edith replied with a happy smile.

Libby nodded and said, "And Alpha will think so, too. Who knows, maybe he'll rip it off of you and you two will turn the cabin upside down."

Hermione's face turned the brightest red it had turned yet and she covered her face with her hands. Edith let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head at her best friend's words. She was used to hearing them as but she wished she wouldn't say such things like that to Hermione. The brunette was already a bit overwhelmed with the fact that she was the Alpha's mate, so she didn't need Libby's colorful commentary.

A knock on the door of Rhys and Edith's home caught their attention and Libby moved over to answer it. She opened the door a bit to peer to see who it was a smiled when she saw that it was Rhys. Rhys smiled and said, "He's ready now. Is she ready?"

"Yes," Libby answered before beckoning Hermione forward. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped towards the door as Libby opened it wider so she could stand in the doorway. Her brown eyes widened as she took in Fenrir's appearance.

Fenrir could definitely clean up, she had to admit. The Alpha werewolf didn't look so scruffy and feral as he usually did. His graying, dark brown hair was clean and combed nicely, its slight longness in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He was wearing a grey button up dress shirt that hugged tightly to his chest and defined the muscularity of it and over top of the shirt was a black leather jacket. On his legs he wore blue jeans and on his feet were black steel toe shoes. Fenrir looked amazing and very, _very_ handsome.

Fenrir couldn't take his eyes off of the young witch before him, just as she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Realizing that he was staring he shook his head and asked, "Are you ready, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and stepped out of the doorway of the house and shyly made her way towards Fenrir. She didn't really know why she was so nervous, she just knew that she was. Stopping in front of him she looked up into his bright blue eyes and said a bit breathlessly, "You look nice."

A genuine smile appeared on Fenrir's lips and he replied, "And you look beautiful."

A blush once again appeared on Hermione's face before she whispered 'thank you'. Fenrir nodded and looked towards Rhys and said, "I trust you will keep things in order while I'm gone."

Rhys nodded and replied, "Of course, Alpha. Have I ever not done so?"

Fenrir nodded before gently taking Hermione's hand in his. Looking into her brown eyes he said, "I'm new to this courting thing, so I hope you like what I have planned for you tonight."

The brunette couldn't help but be touched, especially seeing the anxiousness in Fenrir's eyes. With a sweet smile she said, "I'm sure I will."

The werewolf grinned before nodding and Disapparating them away. Once they were gone Libby said, "I hope this night will be amazing for them."

Rhys and Edith nodded with smiles on their faces before Rhys sent Libby home so he could spend some time with his mate before making his rounds. He never admitted it, but he had always hoped his Alpha would find happiness one day. And from the looks of it, it wouldn't be long before Fenrir was a completely happy man with his little witch by his side.

* * *

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she allowed Fenrir to hold her hand as they walked down the street of whatever Wizarding town they were in. Fenrir had planned something surprisingly romantic for such an undomesticated person. He had first taken her on a bit of a romantic stroll in the most amazing flower garden she had ever seen. There were so many different plants and flowers, regular and magical, and a lot of them she had only read about in Herbology books. She couldn't help but talk about them, giving Fenrir a look into her extensive knowledge which he found very much fascinating. He bet even if she wasn't his mate he still would have found her knowledge, and just her in general amazing. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Snape thought she was annoying.

After that he had taken her to a little Wizarding diner that had put Hermione in the mind of the Leaky Cauldron, except it looked so much fancier. They had shared a really nice dinner and had talked a lot. Hermione was pleased to find out that Fenrir, when he did take the time to speak more than usually did, could make excellent conversation and he was actually smarter than people and even her at one point gave him credit for. When asked what subject he excelled at he told her Charms and Transfiguration; she was surprised because she would have guessed Defense Against the Dark Arts or something. After dinner he had taken her to listen to a street performing a cappella group, where Hermione watched them in amazement and had unknowingly leant against Fenrir's big frame. And now he was leading her somewhere else. Apparently the night wasn't over yet and Hermione was ready to see what else he had in store for her.

They had stopped at a corner waiting to cross the street when this group of witches and wizards that were nearby began to talk. Hermione didn't want to think too much about it, but they were talking rather loud and she could hear everything they were saying.

"Look, it's her. Hermione Granger, Potter's walking encyclopedia," one wizard said.

"You would think that with all the brains she was praised for having she would have put them to use to help him," another wizard said.

"Yes, but she obviously didn't and now Potter is dead and we are dealing with You-Know-Who ruling over us," a witch said.

"And now she's whoring herself to Fenrir Greyback. Of all creatures, she chose that horrid thing," another witch said.

"I heard she was given to him as his prisoner of war," the second wizard said.

"At least she's being useful now, since she wasn't before," the first witch said.

Hermione couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as she heard their words. It was obvious they had said those things loudly to intend for her to hear, but it hurt so much to hear that was what people thought of her now. Fenrir had heard as well and he wanted nothing more than to rip their throats out, but the moment he smelled the salty tears that were now falling down Hermione's face and heard her sniffles, he concentrated on his mate.

Bending down he wiped her tears away and softly said, "Don't listen, Hermione. None of that is true about you. I know that and you know it."

Shaking her head as more tears fell Hermione said tearfully, "I just want to go home now."

Fenrir nodded and holding tight to her hands he Disapparated them away from the street, their feet landing in front of his cabin. As soon as they had landed Hermione burst into tears and let go of Fenrir's hands, running into the cabin and slamming the door shut. She then fell down on the mattress and buried her face in her arms as she sobbed.

Outside of the cabin Fenrir could feel his heart clench painfully in his chest at hearing his mate's sobs. It pained him to hear and see her like this. Feeling a rage he had never felt before building up inside him, Fenrir turned on the spot and Apparated right back on the corner that he had been on just moments ago. His bright blue eyes landed on the group of witches and wizards that had talked all of that bullshit about his mate. And without a second thought, he took his revenge on them, blood splattering everywhere, and the only thing going through his mind over their agonizing screams was that he was avenging Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 9

Weeks had passed since the date Fenrir had taken Hermione on and neither of them spoke of how it ended. They had been having such a good time only for it to go down in flames due to some harsh words against the young witch. As hurt as she had been over them, Hermione was happy that Fenrir had tried to comfort her. Honestly she believed him and knew it wasn't true; after all they had just been a few teenagers going up against grown, more experienced witches and wizards. But all she wanted at that point in time was to go back to the cabin she was now beginning to call home, as much as that surprised her.

She remembered how shocked she was to see Fenrir return covered in blood after she had calmed herself down. Fenrir had looked like what he had done obviously didn't bother him, but what she didn't know was that on the inside he felt ashamed. He didn't want Hermione to see him like that, so feral looking. But he had been surprised by her following actions. Hermione had stared at him in shock for a moment before blinking her brown eyes and standing from the mattress. She had then walked over to him and gently took one of his hands in hers and led him back outside. She had told him to wait a moment before going back inside, only to return with a metal bucket that had a rag and a bar of soap in it, a towel held in the crook of her arm. She took his hand again and they walked together to the river, where she put the bucket down and silently removed Fenrir's clothes; she didn't at all touch his pants. They sat down and after she conjured a small fire for them, she filled the bucket with water and soaked the rag and soaped it up. Fenrir sat in silence allowing Hermione to clean the blood off of him while also cleaning his bloodied clothes. Once she was done with his upper body and his clean muscles glistened in the firelight, she allowed him privacy to finish cleaning, walking away with a blush on her cheeks. When he was done, clothes clean and dried and back on his body, he walked over to her and looked down at her. He had wanted to talk about the situation and if she hated him for what he did. However he was surprised when she told him that he didn't need to explain himself and that she understood why he did what he did; it was in his instincts and she couldn't fault him for that. All she asked was that he try to restrain himself from doing it again, even if he felt he needed to defend her honor because no good would come from hurting people. Fenrir agreed and allowed Hermione to lead him back to the cabin where they both settled down on the mattress and Hermione fell asleep, surprisingly snuggled up to Fenrir.

That had been weeks ago and since then, it seemed that their friendship had grown even more. Hermione was, dare Fenrir say it, his best friend and not only his mate. Sure she hadn't at all shown any signs that she was falling for him, but he was completely fine with where they were. But what really surprised him was just how quickly he was falling for the brunette every single day. Hermione was just so…he didn't think he could think of a proper word to describe the witch. She was just so amazingly beautiful and unique and even if she wasn't his mate he believed that he would never find someone like her or would be perfect to him just the way she was. He just felt so many things for Hermione that he had never felt for anyone else. And at the moment he needed to talk to someone with a mate to tell him what it was he was feeling. So while Hermione was with Libby and Edith teaching the wolf children in the clearing, he had called Rhys over to speak with him. If anyone could tell him what exactly was going on with him concerning Hermione, it was his Beta.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she watched Libby teach the children how to play a bit of football. It was a sport she enjoyed watching on the television with her father whenever she went home. Of course, that was before Voldemort's followers came out of hiding and she wiped her parents' memories to protect them. Just thinking of that caused the brunette to let out a soft, sad sigh.

Edith, who had been sitting beside of her, looked over and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Hermione answered nodding.

"Are you sure? You seem sad."

Hermione looked at the red haired pregnant woman and said, "I was just thinking about my parents."

Edith nodded and said, "You miss them."

"Yes."

"You should go visit them. I'm sure Alpha would let you."

"That's just it. It's not that I'm afraid Fenrir would refuse. It's just that even if I saw them again they wouldn't remember who I am."

Seeing her friend's confused expression, Hermione explained to her that she Obliviated her parents of any memory of her and the reason behind it. She went on to tell her how she made them think they had different names and wanted to move to Australia. It had been the only way she could think of to fully ensure their safety. Edith gave her a sad smile and wrapped her in a hug saying, "I'm sorry, Hermione. But I'm sure you'll find them again one day and they will get their memories back."

The brunette nodded and gave her own sad smile as she pulled away. Looking up she saw Libby walking over towards them, her platinum blonde hair a bit more frazzled than it already was. Reaching them she smiled and said, "Hey Hermione, come play with the children a bit. They really want to spend time with you."

As she finished speaking, a little girl ran up to Hermione with a sweet smile on her face. She immediately recognized her as the little girl Fenrir had picked up at the bonfire weeks ago. The little girl had sandy blonde hair and her eyes were bright blue, reminding the witch of Fenrir's. Smiling shyly at the brunette she said in a sweet voice, "Hi Ms. Hermione. Would you like to play?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile and she felt her heart melt as she gazed at that sweet face. Nodding she replied, "Sure, I would love to. But tell me, what is your name?"

"Annie."

"Alright, I'll be over there in a moment, Annie."

Annie grinned brightly before running off to the other children that were off playing. As soon as she was gone Hermione placed her hands over her chest and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, she's so cute!"

Edith and Libby laughed at the brunette's reaction to the youngest of their pack. They had both reacted the same way when Alpha had first brought her into the pack. Edith nodded and said, "Yes, Annie is such a sweetheart. She's shy for the most part, but when she comes out of her shell she's a true blossom."

"I believe it. But how could Fenrir…you know?"

"When Alpha found Annie, she was being beaten by her father. The poor girl's mother was dead and her father was an awful drunk. One day a few days before the full moon about nine months ago, Alpha came across her father trying to beat her. Annie had seen Alpha and had run to him in tears asking for help. Her father tried to fight Alpha, but he ended up dying that day. Annie begged Fenrir to take her with him, and he did. He brought her here and she pretty much stayed under him, afraid to leave his side. Alpha explained to her what we are and we all were afraid she was going to be even more scared of us than she was of her own father. However she told Alpha that she wanted to be with him and us and to bite her. So when the full moon rolled around, Alpha bit her and stayed with her as she went through her very first transformation. And Annie has been with us ever since," Libby told her.

"She's told us that she views Alpha as her daddy more than her own ever was. You should have seen Alpha's face when she first told him that," Edith said.

Hermione's eyes widened at hearing the explanation as to why little Annie was in the pack. She couldn't help but smile as she imagined Fenrir fathering Annie. And from what she had first witnessed of their interaction at the bonfire, it was pretty clear that Annie adored Fenrir.

Nodding Hermione stood and headed over to the group of children, giggling when they cheered at her arrival to play. Edith and Libby silently observed the brunette's interaction with the children and how she cared for ones that got hurt. Her maternal instincts were obvious and from what they observed of her leadership skills and how she kindly explained things to the children and prevented some of them from fighting, they both had the exact same thought: Hermione was indeed Alpha's most excellent partner and would become a most magnificent and beloved Alpha woman.

* * *

"I'm what?" Fenrir asked wide eyed.

Rhys smiled and said, "I said that you are in love with her, Alpha. You have fallen in love with Hermione."

Fenrir couldn't believe what his Beta had just told him. He had fallen in love? Really? It was such a strange thing to him, let alone now know that it happened. He had never once thought he of all people would fall in love. But then again, he never thought he would find his mate, but that happened too. Even so as he thought about it, he realized that Rhys was absolutely right.

He had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. It was surreal, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel like smiling at the realization. And he couldn't help but smile more as he also realized that he had fallen for her regardless of the fact she was his mate.

Rhys watched the different emotions cross his Alpha's face before his final one was happiness. He smiled as he watched Fenrir obviously think about the young witch. He knew that this was something completely new for the Alpha, but he also knew that he couldn't have him running off to find Hermione and suddenly declare his love. It would scare the poor girl, especially if she wasn't feeling the Pull yet.

Deciding to warn him of this he said, "I'm happy for you Alpha, but you know that you can't just tell her how you feel about her. Even if you are in love with her you have to take into account that she isn't with you. And if she isn't feeling the Pull towards you yet, you can't force her to."

"I would never force Hermione to do anything, let alone love me. I would rather she do it on her own time than just because I hope she will," Fenrir replied.

His Beta nodded, glad that the Alpha understood Hermione most likely did not feel that way about him. But he knew that in good time the brunette would indeed fall for his Alpha. He remembered his own patience in waiting for Edith to fall in love with him as he had her. He even remembered forgetting for a while that she was his mate as he had focused on just her as her own person. And he figured that his Alpha probably did the same as well.

Fenrir sat in silence for a moment before saying, "Rhys, I implore you to not tell your annoyance of a brother about this. We both know he can't keep his mouth shut about anything."

Rhys laughed as he nodded. The two of them talked for a while before deciding to head to the clearing where their mates were. Fenrir couldn't squash down the happiness he was feeling just knowing he was about to see his mate once again.

* * *

Hermione sat on the ground with the children crowded around her as she told them stories of the Muggle World, as well as the wonders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the children were listening intently, their eyes sparkling in wonder and awe at her tellings. One little boy names Frances asked would Hogwarts even allow werewolves to attend, to which she answered that one of her professor's had been a werewolf and had attended when he was a student. This seemed to make the children happy hearing that they could indeed go to school when they became of age.

Just when she was about to answer a question about Transfiguration, or "Tranny-figuration" as Annie had called it, the sound of running feet caught her attention. Turning her head she saw the figure of a young red haired woman running from the edge of the woods into the clearing and collapsing on the ground. Both Libby and Hermione rushed over to her to see if she was alright. However when Libby turned her unconscious form over, Hermione gasped as she recognized her face.

"Ginny!"


	10. Chapter 10

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 10

As soon as Fenrir stepped into the clearing with Rhys, he knew something was amiss. His pack was looking agitated and there was a smell he recognized, but couldn't place in the air. But what really got to him was the fact that Libby, Edith, and Hermione were missing. Where was his mate?

Bright blue eyes fell on Libby as the blonde werewolf exited her tent, her mate Thomas right behind her, and Fenrir immediately stalked towards them. Stopping in front of Libby he asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's inside with Edith and Ginny," she answered.

Fenrir tilted his head slightly and asked, "Ginny?" After thinking briefly realization came over the Alpha's face. _"Weasley?"_

Libby shrugged and answered, "Sure? Hermione knows her obviously."

Thomas rolled his bright hazel eyes at his mate's lack of information and said, "Alpha, she had bright red hair and Hermione said that she is a friend of hers."

"Yep, a Weasley," Fenrir said, a feeling of sudden irritation coming over him. He strode past them and threw open the entrance to their tent, stepping inside.

Edith looked up at her Alpha as he stepped inside and nodded towards him before excusing herself. She had seen the look on Alpha's face and she could easily see the irritation on it. Whoever this Ginny was that Hermione knew, her presence was not sitting well with the Alpha of their pack. As soon as she was gone Fenrir said, "Hermione."

Hermione turned from placing a cool cloth on her friend's forehead and looked up at the werewolf standing behind her. Blinking she said, "Fenrir, Ginny suddenly ran into the clearing and fainted. I don't know how she got here, but she needs some help."

"I don't care how she got here; I want her gone. She isn't welcome here."

Brown eyes widened in shock at Fenrir's statement, more so at how angry he sounded. Frowning she asked, "What's wrong, Fenrir? And why isn't Ginny welcome?"

Fenrir scowled and answered, "Weasley isn't welcome because as Alpha, I refuse for her to be here. As soon as she wakes up she has to leave, and I won't change my mind."

"Fenrir, that's not fair! And I want her here!"

"… _What_?"

Hermione gulped and repeated, "I want her here. I want Ginny to stay. I'll have a friend again and company when you're not around."

"So Libby and Edith aren't enough for you?"

"That's not it-"

"Or is it that there is another one of _your_ kind here and you don't want to be surrounded by a whole lot of savage, dirty creatures anymore? Are we not good enough for you, Hermione? Am _I_ not good enough for you?"

Fenrir hadn't meant to say any of that to his mate, not at all. It was just that seeing the Weasley in their midst and knowing what she meant to Hermione had put him on edge. He feared that now that the brunette had seen the ginger again, Hermione would want to leave and want nothing to do with him or his pack anymore. He was afraid she would want to leave him and try to escape again. After all she had been given to him as a prisoner of war, but he didn't think of her like that anymore. She was a member of his pack, his friend, his _mate_. He knew she wasn't entirely used to their lifestyle though she had adapted, but he also knew that didn't mean she was comfortable. And even now just realizing he was in love with her despite the fact she was his mate, he knew that she didn't care for him the same way. In fact, Hermione didn't look at him as anymore than a friend. She could easily leave him and he didn't want that. Maybe he was thinking and talking irrationally about the situation, but he couldn't help it. Honestly, Weasley's timing was terribly inconvenient.

Hermione on the other hand was appalled that Fenrir would even insinuate such a thing. Where was all of this hostility coming from? Why was he so mad? He had never spoken to her like this before, and honestly it hurt. Feeling her chest tighten she said, "Fenrir, me wanting Ginny to stay has nothing to do with that. She's hurt and she needs taking care of. Even when she does wake up she can't just leave; she needs time to recover. Wh-What are you so mad about? Why would you think that I think you're not good enough?"

"Isn't that what all of you witches and wizards think? That we werewolves, me especially, are lower than low and self-righteous witches and wizards like yourself look down on us, so much so you can't even think to be in a relationship or friends with us?"

Tears filled Hermione's brown eyes and she squeaked out, "I don't think that."

"You do!"

"I don't! Not anymore! I haven't thought that since the very first bonfire I attended! Fenrir, what is wrong with you? Why are you verbally attacking me like this? I'm your friend!"

"Is that all I am to you?"

Hermione was about to say 'yes', but something stopped her. It was the look in Fenrir's bright blue eyes. Though they were filled with anger like the rest of him, she could also see hurt in them, and if she looked hard enough the hurt was outweighing the anger. Was having Ginny here really affecting him like this? Or was he thinking about something that had lead to this and caused him to snap at her the way he did?

Connecting Ginny's sudden arrival, her insistence that Ginny stay with them, and Fenrir's anger and insistence she leave, it finally dawned on Hermione why the werewolf was so angry. Blinking she asked, "Fenrir, are you that I'll want to leave because I've seen Ginny again?"

Silence met her question, but Hermione already had her answer. Standing up she walked over to him and said angrily, "You didn't have to talk to me like that so irrationally. I didn't think you had insecurities and if you did, you would take them out on me. I'm your friend; you can talk to me rationally."

"Friend…Is that all I am to you, Hermione?" Fenrir replied lowely.

"Yes, and nothing more" Hermione answered curtly, glaring up at the tall man.

Fenrir felt his chest clench painfully at hearing those words and before he could stop it a very canine like whine left his throat. His whole expression took on one of pain at hearing that the woman he loved basically said without she would never come to love him. Letting out a growl at the thought Fenrir turned and stomped out of the tent, leaving Hermione and her unconscious friend behind.

As soon as Fenrir was gone, Hermione felt a rather painful feeling in her chest, almost like something was clenching at her heart. So painful in fact, that it had Hermione gasping and placing her hand on her chest, clenching her shirt right over her heart. What was happening? Was she having a heart attack? However that thought passed when it became apparent that she wasn't. So what was happening?

Wanting an answer Hermione looked back at Ginny for a moment before leaving the tent to find Libby and Edith. Stepping outside she spotted the two female werewolves sitting on a log with their mates next to them. Walking over to them she said, "Edith, Libby, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Hermione, what do you need?" Libby replied.

Rhys and Thomas took that as their cue to leave. They loved being with their mates, but they knew girl talk when they saw it and that was what about to happen. When they were gone Edith asked, "What happened with Alpha? He left looking…well, upset."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Hermione replied. "We got into a fight about Ginny staying here, and then all of a sudden he started insinuating that I thought I was better than you all. I don't know how but I figured out that Ginny being here made him think that I will want to leave seeing her again."

"Do you?" Libby asked seriously.

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer that. She honestly hadn't thought about it ever since she first tried when Fenrir had first brought her to the pack. And the pack had welcomed her with open arms, making her feel welcome. She had made friends, connected with the children of the pack, and it was known by a small portion of the pack at that she was the Alpha's mate, a title she still wasn't sure how to feel about though she accepted it. But the biggest thing to happen to her from being in the pack was that she had come to really care about Fenrir. She knew that he was lonely for the most part and he really valued her, and she him. Did she still want to leave for her freedom?

She remembered how hurt she had been from Fenrir's harsh words, and then how her heart clenched painfully in her chest as soon as he left. Remembering that, she told the two women about it, taking in how their eyes widened while she spoke. When she finished she said, "It was so strange, almost as if the fight with Fenrir caused it."

Edith gave a small smile and replied, "That's because it did. You care for Alpha and fussing with him like that hurt you, just like it hurt him."

"But why did it hurt so painfully? Yes, I expected to be hurt, but this feeling was different; it was…deeper, and I don't know why. Do you two know?"

Libby and Edith looked at each other before looking back at the brunette. Together they nodded their head and said, "Yes."

Hermione looked at them anxiously and asked, "What is it?"

Libby looked as if she was about to answer, but she paused for a moment and instead said, "I think you need to figure it out on your own."

Edith nodded and said, "You may not realize what it is, but you'll know soon. But I think for the time being you should make up with Alpha. We'll look after Ginny."

Hermione nodded and turned to go after Fenrir. She wasn't sure where to look, so she decided to start at the cabin. She didn't know if Fenrir would listen to her, but all she knew in that moment was that she needed to talk to him, to reassure him that he was important to her. She just hoped he would listen, if only for five minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 11

Hermione ran as quick as her legs would carry her to the cabin, all the while hoping Fenrir would be there. Before long the cabin came into sight and she slowed her run but still hurried. Reaching the entrance to the little cabin she looked inside and was relieved to see that Fenrir was indeed there. But her heart sank when she saw that it looked as if he was packing things into a bag. He even had his large trench coat on, and he only ever wore that if he was leaving the area for a consecutive amount of hours.

Catching her breath she asked, "Where are you going?"

Fenrir glanced at her briefly before saying, "Out, not that it's any of your business."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days."

"Days?!"

"What does it matter to you?"

The man was angry with her, she knew that. But Hermione was determined to make him hear her out at least a little before he left for wherever it was he was going. She knew he wasn't obligated to tell her where he was going, but she didn't want him to leave with them still upset with each other; the guilt would eat her alive. And he never left her alone for long, but now he was leaving for days. He must really be angry with her to do this.

"Fenrir," Hermione started. "Listen, about what happened back there-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Hermione," Fenrir cut her off. "You made yourself perfectly clear to me back there."

"No! I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear! I just, I just felt like you were attacking me unreasonably and I got defensive. And I know you're not fond of Ginny or anyone else that doesn't think well of you, but you have to understand that she is important to me."

Fenrir let out a sigh and as he continued to fill his bag with all of is hunting gear and other untensils he would need, he said, "I understand that seeing her again after weeks of being trapped here with me was exciting for you, considering you haven't seen any other witches and wizards that you know since the Dark Lord gave you to me. But you are a part of my pack now and I felt like you were going to abandon us, abandon…me. And who knows, you probably will eventually."

The brunette felt her heart clench in her chest hearing the hurt in Fenrir's voice. Even his bright blue eyes seemed to be less bright. It made her wonder exactly how important she was to him. It probably had to do with the fact that she was his mate, but for some reason she couldn't understand she hoped it didn't all chalk up to that. She was about to speak more but the werewolf strode past her and out of the cabin, heading for the woods. Hurrying after him she called out, "Wait!"

"What for?" Fenrir asked a bit coldly.

Brown eyes stared up into bright blue ones desperately as Hermione said, "I'm sorry, I really am. And I know you're upset with me, but…don't go. Please stay, I don't want you to go."

The Alpha looked down at his mate with a somewhat surprised look on his face. Blinking he asked softly, "What did you say?"

"Please don't go. I want you to stay. I know you're angry with me right now and don't want to speak with me, but I don't want things between us to be like this. I want to fix this and I can't do that if you're gone because of me. And I know you care about me so what I say can hurt you, but I care about you too! I-"

"You care about me?" Fenrir asked almost disbelievingly. "Do you really?"

Hermione looked up into Fenrir's hopeful eyes and answered truthfully, "Yes."

Just hearing that simple word of confirmation filled Fenrir with a sense of happiness that he had never experienced before. Knowing that Hermione, his mate and love of his life, really cared for him instead of him just hoping that she would one day made him feel really good. Maybe he wasn't as bad a person as he thought and other's made him out to be. If Hermione, someone who wasn't a werewolf, could learn to care for him, then maybe he wasn't a lost cause.

Taking in a breath he gave a small smile and said, "Alright, I won't leave.

A relieved grin spread across the witch's face and not being able to help herself, she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his large body in a close hug, her chest buried in his muscular chest. The action surprised Fenrir momentarily, but he soon relaxed and returned the embrace. They hadn't hugged before but if felt like the most natural thing in the world to them and it felt good. They didn't know how long they stood there hugging, but they both knew that they had to let go, which they did albeit reluctantly.

Placing his hand on her head affectionately Fenrir told her, "Let me out my things back inside and then I'm going to go talk to Rhys and a few others about what to do with Weasley."

"You're not going to make her leave, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Let us council about it and I'll let you know our decision. But if it will put your mind at ease about her, she can stay until further notice."

"Really?"

"If it'll make you happy; all I want is to see you happy. And I also accept your apology. I know you didn't mean it, but tensions between us were a bit high at the time."

Hermione smiled brightly up at the older man, jovial that he was letting Ginny stay for the time being, if only for her. It filled her with so much joy that he was able to put aside his obvious dislike of her red haired friend and let her stay. Of course she knew he was only doing it for her, but he had once told her that he would try his best to make her happy in any way possible. Even so she couldn't hide her joy and upon Fenrir making her happy and accepting her apology she did something she didn't think she would ever do.

Reaching up she cupped Fenrir's scruffy face and stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Bright blue eyes widened in shock before they fell shut and he placed his large hands on her hips, returning her kiss. That one simple kiss ended up filling them both with a feeling that was so indescribable they were only able to act on it. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate, their lips moving against each others as they kissed deeply. Hands moved trying to bring the other's body closer, and pretty soon Fenrir had one of his hands twisted in Hermione's hair, the other on her back while Hermione had her arms wrapped tightly around Fenrir's neck. Hermione had to pull away for a breath of air and let out a gasp when the Alpha male suddenly attached his lips to her neck, causing her to give an almost inaudible moan. Fenrir's sensitive ears however heard it and it caused him to growl in his throat. He moved once again to devour her lips when the sound of a voice clearing caught their attention.

Turning their heads they saw Libby standing there with a Cheshire grin on her face, her fanged teeth showing as she did. She stood with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow at them, causing Hermione to blush bright red and pull away from the the large werewolf while Fenrir glared over at his pack member.

"What is it, Libby?" he practically growled.

Libby had to stop herself from laughing and replied, "Just wanted to inform you that Ginny has regained consciousness. Edith is with her right now and she's asking for Hermione since we told her she was here."

Hermione nodded and told Fenrir she would see him later before quickly walking away past Libby to head back to the clearing, an embarrassed blush on her face, Libby not far behind her. On the way there she couldn't help but think, _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just kissed Fenrir. I_ kissed _Fenrir! What is happening to me?_

The platinum haired she wolf was quiet for a moment before saying, "That kiss was hot, by the way."

"Libby!" Hermione exclaimed, her face turning redder than it already was.

Libby laughed before saying, "I was going to let you figure this out on your own, because I figured if I told you it would scare you. But I think I'll just tell you anyway."

"Tell me what?"

"About why you kissed Alpha, and so passionately as well, might I add."

"And what is the reason?"

Her friend grinned down at her and in an excited tone said, "Hermione, you are beginning to feel the Pull towards Alpha."


	12. Chapter 12

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 12

Hermione sat in silence as she listened to her friend about where she had been and what had happened ever since Lord Voldemort began ruling. Apparently after Fenrir took Hermione away that day at Hogwarts, Voldemort told the Death Eaters to have at it with choosing what female they wanted. Ginny unfortunately was chosen by Rabastan Lestrange and had been with him and serving him like a House Elf for about as long as Hermione had been with Fenrir. However one week prior, she was able to slip a Sleep Draught into his tea, causing him to fall asleep and allowing her to escape. Her freedom didn't last long because the following day both Rabastan and Rodolphus found her and began chasing her. Ginny had been able to lose them and ended up Apparating to the forest where Fenrir's pack lived, running until her legs gave out and she promptly passed out from exhaustion, as well as having not eaten in about four days.

Ginny was surprised that her friend was living among a large group of werewolves and looked to be completely unscathed. Staring at the brunette in confusion she asked, "How come you look well, Hermione? Don't get me wrong, because I'm glad that you are. But I just don't understand how you look the way you do when you were forced to be Fenrir Greyback's prisoner of war and are living with him among a bunch of savage werewolves."

A frown found its way on Hermione's face as she heard Ginny call Fenrir and his pack 'savage'. They were really anything but savage, in a good way of course. Looking into her friend's brown eyes she said, "Ginny, the pack is not savage. In fact they are all pretty great once you get to know them. The pups are adorable and fun to be around, and Fenrir takes care of me and makes sure that I'm comfortable as much as I can be away from civilization."

"What? Hermione, they are _werewolves,_ some of the vilest creatures in the world. Are you seriously telling me that you are _comfortable_ around them?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, thank you very much Ginny."

"Listen, just because Greyback hasn't eaten you alive yet doesn't mean he won't. I can't believe that you are letting your guard down around him and his pack. I'm sorry Hermione, but you are stupid for thinking that. And if you think Greyback has a caring bone in his body, he doesn't. He infects _children_ with the same curse that he has. He did the same to Professor Lupin and you saw how suffered because of what Greyback did. He is the absolute worse being to exist and walk this earth, not to mention a criminal, though that doesn't matter with You-Know-Who ruling. Those creatures are vile and uncivilized, no matter how _nice_ they are to you."

Hermione felt herself bristle at Ginny's implications of Fenrir and the pack. She had absolutely no right to say that about them, about him. She didn't realize how prejudiced her friend and everyone, including herself at one point, was about werewolves. For some it wasn't a choice to be a werewolf, and for others it was but no for the sole reason of wanting to be one. And if she thought deep about it, the prejudice against werewolves was the same for prejudice against Muggleborns, to which she was one.

But the one thing that really upset Hermione from Ginny's words was the amount of disgust and hatred behind her words when she spoke of Fenrir. Yes, he had done all of those things and was thought of in less than a favorable light, but to Hermione he wasn't that at all. Fenrir was misunderstood and was actually very kind. He was kind, caring, a provider for his pack, and he was…he was… A blush appeared on her face as she recalled what had happened just a little bit ago, when she had willingly kissed Fenrir. The kiss had escalated quickly and she had to admit she was glad that Libby had interrupted when she did. Fenrir was beginning to invoke feelings in her that weren't present before. Libby claimed that she was feeling the Pull towards Fenrir, but could she be sure? Or was it all just an assumption and she was deluding herself about it? But one thing she couldn't deny was that she was very much attracted to the Alpha werewolf. She didn't know when it had happened, nor when she was beginning to develop feelings for him, no matter how small, but she had. And he cared for and was taking care of her; he also wasn't pressuring her into wanting to be with him because she was his mate. He knew she possibly would never care for him enough, but he still treated her with respect and as if she was some sort of special treasure. His small gestures of kindness and care towards her really touched her heart. So hearing Ginny say all sorts of horrible things about him really made her blood boil.

Before Hermione could say anything in retaliation, the tent flap opened and Rhys walked inside followed by Edith, one of her hands resting on her stomach. Edith's amber eyes looked back and forth between the two young witches before she said, "I'm sorry to cut into this discussion, but I would just like to say that you are wrong about us and Alpha, little red."

"Edith, Rhys," Hermione said in greeting.

Ginny looked up at the pregnant woman and asked, "What do you mean I'm wrong?"

"You're wrong," Rhys growled, his bright green eyes glaring at the ginger. "You are just like everyone else; you don't know anything about us and are just speaking like how every witch and wizard does about our kind. You haven't the slightest clue what kind of ridicule we go through and what we have to do to survive because our family and friends have turned their backs on us out of fear and disgust and don't even try to understand our situation. For some of us it isn't a choice to be a werewolf, just like it wasn't your choice to be a witch, but we make do with it."

Edith nodded and said, "And some of do choose to be werewolves because we want to be with our mates. And as for Hermione, she can choose whether or not she wants to be one of us. Regardless of what she chooses, Alpha will respect her decision."

"What does Hermione have to do with that?" Ginny asked, looking to her friend for understanding.

Hermione was a bit put out that Edith had, without completely doing so, revealed that she was the mate to Fenrir. However before she could answer, the sound of collective growling filled the air from outside of the tent. Rhys turned towards the opening and sniffed the air, a similar growl escaping his throat. Turning to face his mate he said, "There's an intruder here. Stay in here with them until I'm sure it's safe."

The pregnant she wolf nodded and watched her mate quickly leave the tent. Wanting to know what was happening Hermione stood from where she sat next to Ginny and made her way towards the flap, peering through it to see what was happening. The entire pack, including the children, all seemed to be growling at someone dressed in all black. She couldn't see who it was but Fenrir didn't seem happy to see them.

Fenrir scowled at the intruder and asked, "What are you doing here, Lestrange?"

Lestrange? The intruder turned and Hermione recognized him to be Rabastan. Quickly turning to face Ginny she whispered, "It's Rabastan!"

Ginny's brown eyes widened in fear at the thought that she was about to be found and taken away. And for all she knew, Fenrir Greyback would gladly hand her over.

Unbeknownst to her, Hermione was thinking the same thing. But Fenrir had promised her that Ginny could stay for the time being, and he wouldn't break his promise to her, would he? The brunette turned back to listen in on the conversation to see what Fenrir would do if Rabastan Lestrange was really looking for Ginny there.

"I'm looking for the blood traitor Weasley girl," Rabastan answered. "Have you seen her, Greyback?"

Fenrir tilted his head and rolled his eyes before saying, "No, I haven't. If you recall I was given Granger, not Weasley, so her whereabouts are not my concern."

Rabastan pursed his lips before they widened in a sadistic smile. Nodding he said, "Right, you were given the Mudblood. I don't see her around; did you kill her already? Maybe fucked her roughly a bit before devouring her? Not like she's any good anyway with stolen magic."

Fenrir growled at the wizard that was insulting his mate in front of him and the rest of his pack. The pack had picked up on their Alpha's tense emotions and growled with him, a few of them even going as far as to snarl at the wizard. This man was insulting a member of their pack, and for those who knew, the Alpha's mate. They protected their own and would gladly kill this man for it.

"Watch what you say, Lestrange. I think you've overstayed your welcome, which was completely not wanted," Fenrir said after taking a few calming breaths.

"What? It's true and you know it. But even I have to admit that her Mudblood status is higher than yours and these feral savages will ever be," Rabastan said sneering in disgust.

Hermione scowled at the man for what he said. All she wanted at the moment was to step out of the tent and smack the wizard across the face. However before she or anyone could do anything, a little sandy blonde blur shot across the clearing and leapt in the air, landing on top of Rabastan. Rabastan yelled and began to struggle with the blur clinging onto him. Blinking Hermione realized that it was Annie and her brown eyes widened. Rushing out of the tent she ran into the clearing and towards where Rabastan was trying to pry the little werewolf off of him. Grabbing Annie she pulled her away, making her let go of the wizard, but not before kicking him in his stomach.

She quickly moved to stand behind Fenrir, holding Annie close to her. Looking at the little girl she was surprised to see her bright blue eyes glaring at the man that was bent over holding his middle. But what surprised her more was the blood on Annie's mouth and dribbling down her little chin. Looking back at Rabastan who had straightened back up, she saw a bleeding bite mark on the man's neck and claw marks on his face.

Rabastan gave Hermione and Annie a vicious look at yelled, "You little bitches!"

He began stalking towards them intent on getting revenge for what they had done, but was immediately intercepted by Fenrir who grabbed him by his neck and threw him backwards with a snarl. The large man stomped over to the wizard on the ground and stomped harshly on his chest, pinning him to the ground and knocking the breath out of him. With a growl in his voice he said, "Don't touch them or I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb. You are not welcome here, and your little blood traitor isn't here either. Leave, _now._ "

As soon as Fenrir took his foot off of Rabastan the man Disapparated away, leaving the clearing and the pack of werewolves. With the tense atmosphere dissipating following Rabastan's departure, Fenrir turned to Hermione and Annie, wrapping his arms around them in a tight hug. He held them in silence for a moment before pulling away and asking, "Are you both alright?"

Hermione nodded and answered, "Yes, we're fine."

"That's good." Fenrir took Annie from his mate and held the six year old, giving her a stern look. "You shouldn't have done that, Annie. He was a very dangerous man and could have hurt you."

Annie looked down and said, "I'm sorry, but he was saying bad stuff about you and Ms. Hermione. I just wanted to protect you."

Fenrir gave the little girl a fatherly smile and hugged her to him as he said, "And I'm glad that you did, but we don't want you to get hurt either. Next time just let me handle it, alright?"

"Alright," Annie said before giving Fenrir a kiss on his cheek. When he put her down on the ground she gave Hermione a hug around the middle before running off towards Libby.

Hermione smiled and said, "That was so sweet. And thank you for not telling him that Ginny was here."

"You don't have to thank me, Hermione. I wasn't going to break my promise to you," Fenrir said. "And thank you for getting mad on my behalf."

Seeing his mate's confused expression he said, "I heard what she said about me and the pack, and I could smell the anger rolling off of you."

"Oh," Hermione said, a slight blush appearing on her face.

Fenrir chuckled at seeing it and bent down to press a quick kiss to her lips before walking away, getting a few pack members' attention. As he walked away, Hermione pressed her fingers against her lips, feeling how they tingled when he had kissed her. Not only that but her heart was beating frantically in her chest and her face had turned redder than it already was. Goodness, was she really falling for Fenrir?


	13. Chapter 13

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 13

A week had passed since Ginny's arrival and Fenrir keeping her whereabouts from Rabastan and the redhead was still having a hard time believing that Fenrir Greyback was letting her stay and actually being civil towards her. Rhys, who was apparently Fenrir's Beta, told her that he was only doing so to please Hermione and that she should be lucky she was even alive for what she had said about them, let alone be allowed to stay. Ginny wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she was glad that Hermione was there because she didn't know what to do around all of the werewolves.

But one thing that she had noticed in particular was the interactions between her friend and Greyback. The werewolf was, dare she say it, rather affectionate towards the brunette, almost like a person would be to their lover. What confused her more was why Hermione was allowing him to do so; even letting him touch her and caress her face and hold her close. And on top of that Hermione would blush every single time and looked more than comfortable against his hulking frame. Ginny didn't understand at all what was going on, but she soon found out one day from overhearing a conversation between the one called Edith and the one called Libby.

Ginny, who was currently staying in Libby's tent, had been taking a nap when she was awoken by voices nearby. She frowned at being disturbed but remained quiet so the people talking, who she recognized to be Edith and Libby, wouldn't be alerted that she was awake. She wasn't really planning on eavesdropping, but she heard Hermione's name and wondered what they could be talking about.

"I'm telling you Edith, Hermione is feeling the Pull towards Alpha," Libby insisted almost excitedly. "And I know you've noticed the change in her demeanor around him as well."

"Of course I have, but that's no reason to shout it to the moon," Edith replied.

Libby scoffed and said in retaliation, "It definitely is. Alpha has been lonely for so long and now that he's finally found his mate he won't be lonely anymore. Hermione completes him and you have to admit they are cute together."

What was she talking about? Greyback had a mate? And it was supposedly Hermione? And was she trying to insinuate that Hermione felt something for that creature? It was lies, all of it; she was sure of it. But what she heard next made her almost release a gasp.

"And they've already kissed, Edith. And let me tell you that was probably the hottest kiss I've ever seen in my life," Libby said.

"Libby!" Edith almost exclaimed. She then sighed and said, "Okay yes, Hermione is feeling the Pull towards Alpha, but that doesn't mean she's in love with him yet. She's just on her way to loving him and I doubt she has even realized it yet. And we can't rush her either, so don't even try it Libby. Alpha is giving her time and we should do the same."

Libby let out a defeated sigh and replied, "Oh alright, but I can't wait for when she admits it. So how is the cub? Is it well?"

Edith giggled and answered, "Yes, it's doing fine. It keeps kicking me like an American soccer ball. But we should be expecting it to arrive in about another month and a half."

"Rhys must be very excited."

"He is, and I am too."

Ginny's brown eyes were wide as she let their conversation roll around in her mind. Hermione was Fenrir Greyback's mate and she was falling in love with him. What in the name of Merlin?! She needed to talk to the brunette, and right away, but she would have to wait until Libby and Edith were gone. Then again, she hadn't the slightest clue where Hermione was staying among the werewolves. It didn't matter; she was still going to see if she could talk some since into her intelligent friend when she got the chance.

* * *

Hermione scrubbed herself with the bar of soap as she took her bath in the lake, using it to clean her hair as well. Once she was officially scrubbed she dropped the soap back into the bucket before moving over to the waterfall to allow the water to rinse off of her body. As she ran her fingers through her hair to get the suds out of it, she perched herself on the rock under it. And as she did she began to think.

In the past week the feelings that she believed she had for Fenrir seemed to be growing more and more every day. There wasn't a moment throughout the day that she didn't think of the large man or the feelings that he invoked in her. The thought of him made her smile, his touch made her all warm, and the kisses he would give her once a day would make her feel all fuzzy and lightheaded. A blush rose up on her cheeks and she buried her face in her knees that she brought up to her chest in embarrassment.

A loud splash caught her attention and she sat up looking out towards the lake. There were ripples moving out from whatever had splashed into the lake. Hermione frowned and cautiously placed her foot in the water, moving it around to see if she could feel whatever it was. A surprised gasp escaped her throat when a hand suddenly grabbed her ankle, her brown eyes widening in surprise and a bit of fright. The hand was soon followed by muscular arm until Fenrir popped up out of the water, his long dark brown hair plastered on his forehead and shoulders. Pushing it back out of his eyes he grinned up at his mate and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

The brunette let out a small laugh and nodded before saying, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Fenrir replied with a chuckle. Gently taking Hermione's hands he said, "Come swim with me."

Hermione smiled and nodded, allowing the large man to gently pull her down into the water. It was then that she realized something: both she and Fenrir were naked, _completely naked._ Her face turning deep red she began, "Fenrir, wait a-"

Fenrir, knowing what she was about to say as he smelled the embarrassment coming off of her, said, "I've already seen you naked, Hermione. There isn't anything to be ashamed of; your body is beautiful, just like you."

That statement only made her blush even more as she followed the Alpha into the lake. Once they had gone in where the water was up to Hermione's breasts and Fenrir's middle, Fenrir let go of Hermione's hand and began to swim around in the water, circling around Hermione a few times. Hermione smiled and began to swim around as well, splashing Fenrir from time to time. The two of them swam and laughed together, neither of them knowing how long they were out there. After a while they both decided to take a break from swimming and just talk. At one point Fenrir wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close to him, Hermione wrapping her own arms around Fenrir in return.

It wasn't long before they fell into a comfortable silence, standing in the water about waist deep with their arms wrapped around each other. Hermione rested her head against Fenrir's muscular chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was so deep and steady, it relaxed her very much. He was so warm and his smell was so intoxicating.

Like his mate, Fenrir was taking in everything about Hermione at the moment. Her scent, the feel of her body, the soft feel of her skin, and her steady, slightly fast beating heartbeat. He still found it hard to believe that this beautiful, gentle creature was the mate he thought he would never find or that didn't exist. She was everything he never knew he wanted, as cliché as it was. He loved Hermione, but wasn't sure telling her would be a good idea. It was pretty obvious to him that the brunette was starting to like him more than she already did, but he was positive there was no way she loved him or if she ever would. Still, the moments he could get with her like this was enough for now. But holding her like this now, the both of them stark naked and wet, well it started up his libido.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise when she felt something rather hard poke her in her stomach from Fenrir. And considering how low it was let her know exactly what it was that Fenrir was poking her with. Feeling her face flush she slowly lifted her head to look up into bright blue eyes, a small gasp escaping her lips from the amount of lust present in those eyes. Even so he was making no move to do anything. It was against her better judgment, but Hermione thought she needed to remedy that.

Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around Fenrir's neck and brought his lips down to hers, a moan leaving her when he deepened the kiss. Fenrir wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist tighter, holding her close to him as he continued to kiss her. The kiss turned heated very quickly and pretty soon the two of them were practically pawing at each other as they devoured each other's mouths. Fenrir groaned and left Hermione's lips to latch onto her neck, pleased to hear the pleasured moan leave his mate's lips when he did so. Wanting to touch and feel more of her, the Alpha reached down and grabbed the brunette by her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He hissed feeling her warm center against him and he loved that he was able to get her excitedly aroused like she did him at times. Hermione moaned louder feeling Fenrir dig his nails into thighs and buttocks and tightened her hand in his wet hair in return, lightly tugging on it.

Fenrir growled when Hermione tugged on his hair and tightened his hold on her before backing up a bit and sitting down, the water settling around his waist. As soon as he did Hermione began to grind herself against him, trying to relieve some of the pleasure that had settled in her center. The werewolf too began to grind against his mate, his erection rubbing against her hip as she practically humped his muscular thigh. The two of them were panting into each other's mouths while looking lustfully into each other's eyes. Gasps were leaving Hermione's throat as they grinded against each other, the pleasure building and building until the pressure in her center exploded. Hermione let out a cry of pleasure as she came on Fenrir's thigh, Fenrir cumming not long after her onto her stomach. The two of them panted as they came down from their orgasmic high, Fenrir capturing Hermione's lips into another kiss as she cupped his face in her hands.

* * *

Later that night Fenrir was lying next to Hermione on the mattress, silently watching her sleep. He couldn't help but think about what had transpired between them earlier that day. He hadn't meant for anything like that to happen. Sure, Hermione had been the one to start it, but he should have restrained himself. What if the brunette regretted what they had done? They hadn't had real sex, but it sure as hell was close enough.

Fenrir was so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised when a small gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder. Blinking he looked at his mate's face to see she was awake and staring up at him. Her brown eyes looked into his own bright blue ones for a moment before she whispered, "It's alright, Fenrir. I don't regret anything."

How did she know that was what he was worried about? He wanted to ask her but couldn't find the words to do so. Hermione smiled and leaned up a bit, giving him a soft kiss before settling back down, closing her eyes and snuggling up against him as she fell back asleep. Fenrir stared at her sleeping form against him for a moment before smiling lovingly and wrapping his arms around her, soon falling asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 14

The next morning Hermione woke up to Fenrir gently threading his fingers through her hair, the gesture sure to put her back to sleep again. Fenrir smiled and said softly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Hermione replied with a soft smile. Sitting up she yawned and stretched before noticing that he was dressed as if to go somewhere. Frowning she asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I am. The males of the pack are leaving for twenty-four hours on a hunting trip. We should be back tomorrow sometime about noon. So until we return, it will just be you ladies and the cubs. Usually the Alpha's mate would be in charge until he and his Beta returns, but I didn't think you would want that responsibility, so I asked Edith to do so."

"Why not Libby?"

"Because I trust Edith to use common sense over Libby if things turn dire."

Hermione giggled at that before nodding and saying, "Well then, I guess I'll see you when you return."

Fenrir smiled and hugged the witch to him, breathing in her scent and holding her close. Hermione relaxed into his large frame and let out a soft sigh as she returned his embrace. When they pulled away Fenrir dropped a quick kiss on the brunette's lips before bidding her 'goodbye' and leaving the cabin. Hermione laid back down on the mattress and stayed there for about an hour after Fenrir's departure before getting up and going through the box of clothes the Alpha had gotten for her. Finding some clean clothes she changed before putting her shoes on and grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste, leaving the cabin to head towards the stream. She needed to brush her teeth and wash her face before heading for the clearing. She wanted to spend some time with Ginny and hopefully introduce her to the female population and the children of the pack.

Thinking of the children, especially Annie, made Hermione think of Teddy Lupin. The poor boy was without both of his parents, and now his godfather. She knew he still had his grandmother, but it saddened her that Teddy probably had no one else. She wondered if Andromeda Tonks wouldn't mind introducing her grandson to the people that were like his father, maybe even get to know them herself. Deciding to ask Fenrir about it, she pushed it to the back of her mind for the moment, concentrating on finishing up her morning tasks before going to see her red haired friend.

"Good morning, Edith. Good morning, Libby," Hermione greeted as she stepped into the clearing. The females of the pack were going about their daily routine and chores, others getting the children up and moving. One of them, which Hermione knew to be known as Mildred, was busy passing out the food she had made for breakfast.

Libby smiled and replied, "Morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Good, because Alpha looked like he slept well too."

Hermione blushed at the leer on her friend's face before moving to sit next to Edith. Looking at the redhead she said, "How are you, Edith? I trust you and the baby are well."

Edith smiled and nodded saying, "Yes, we are fine. It will be here in just over a month; I'm so excited!"

"That's great. What are you expecting?"

"Well Rhys says he will be happy with either a boy or girl, but between you and me I think he's really looking for it to be a girl. As for me, I don't care, just as long as the cub is healthy."

The brunette nodded standing to go over to Mildred. Mildred gave Hermione a kind smile before handing her some meat and a biscuit to eat for breakfast. Thanking the woman Hermione asked for a little more to take to Ginny. Mildred nodded and gave the witch another piece of meat and biscuit, Hermione thanking her once again. Hermione walked over towards Libby's tent, stopping to greet and hug Annie for a moment, then entered into it.

She smiled seeing that Ginny was awake and sitting up where she had been sleeping in Libby's tent. Dropping down next to her she said, "Hello Ginny. Did you sleep alright last night?"

Ginny didn't reply to Hermione, just stared at her with a slight scowl on her face. Hermione frowned a bit before saying, "I've brought you breakfast. I figured you might be hungry."

As soon as she held out the piece of meat and biscuit for Ginny to take, the ginger suddenly smacked it out of her hand, causing the brunette to yelp in surprise. Brown eyes wide Hermione asked, "Ginny, what's the matter?"

"You tell me," Ginny retorted glaring at her friend. "When were you going to tell me that you mated yourself off to that filthy werewolf Greyback?"

* * *

Fenrir waited quietly as a herd of deer were making their way towards his hiding spot. A minute later the buck of the herd stepped into view, a very beautiful one with large antlers. It was almost a shame to kill it, but he needed to hunt for the feast they would have in two days. With the utmost stealth he pulled back the sting of his bow and released the arrow, hitting the buck right in its side, the arrow piercing its heart. The rest of the herd immediately ran away, some of them getting caught by his fellow male werewolves of his pack. He smiled at seeing the amount of game they were going to take back when their hunting session was over. Also he couldn't wait to get back to see his mate.

His smile grew wider as his mind wandered to Hermione. The witch was just so wonderful! He absolutely loved and adored her. She was smart, caring, loyal, understanding; she was everything he didn't know he wanted and more. Of course upon realizing she was his mate he immediately told her he wouldn't push her into anything, that she could set the pace and they could remain friends for however long she wanted, even if that meant forever. But surprisingly, it seemed like she was now beginning to return his affections and feelings. And if what had transpired yesterday was any indication that she was feeling something for him, than Hermione most definitely liked him enough to do that, and later say she had no regrets about it. He so much wanted to tell Hermione that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he would admit (to himself and Rhys anyway) that he was afraid she wouldn't want that. Maybe he was letting too many doubts run through his head, but it did seem rather silly that a beautiful, bright, headstrong witch like Hermione would want to be with someone like him. Then again she had told him that there were so many things about himself that made him, as she had said once, enchanting and likable than what anyone, even himself gave him credit for. Hermione saw parts of him that he didn't even see and accepted all of it, making him feel good about himself and make his love for her grow more every day.

"What are you thinking about, Alpha?" Angus' voice suddenly cut through his thoughts.

Bright blue eyes slowly cut to look at the black haired man, an annoyed expression coming over his face. Angus was giving him a teasing grin, his bright grey eyes shining with mischief. His Beta's brother chuckled and said, "I imagine you're thinking about the little bookworm, huh?"

"Don't call her that," Fenrir said glaring at Angus.

"I don't mean any harm by it. In fact I find her vast knowledge fascinating. She spent a whole thirty minutes telling me all about hippogriffs; where they come from, what they eat, their breeding, all there was to know about them. It was very enlightening and she was happy to tell me all about it."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I heard some people don't like her or her knowledge, but if you ask me that's what makes her who she is. You've got yourself a good one, Alpha."

Fenrir couldn't help but smile at Angus' words. Yes, he found the younger werewolf annoying on all counts more times than not, but he also liked times when he allowed himself a moment of his actual mature self that he could have a pleasant conversation with. He was glad that he liked and accepted Hermione, though all of the pack did.

As he watched his pack members pick up the deer that they had caught, he couldn't help but hope that the twenty-four hour hunting trip might end early so he could make it back to his mate.

* * *

"What?" Hermione asked somewhat confused.

Ginny glowered at her and yelled, "You are mating yourself off to Greyback! How could you?! Don't you even know what you are doing?! Not to mention he's a follower of You-Know-Who, attacks children, and he attacked and almost killed Bill! We didn't even know if Bill was going to survive being attacked by the same filthy werewolf you are whoring yourself off to! What is wrong with you?!"

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond at first. She hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of questions and accusations from the fiery redhead. However she did once again feel anger at Ginny for calling Fenrir filthy. But she also knew that her friend was acting out of anger and knew it wouldn't do any good to yell back at her. Closing her eyes the brunette took a moment to collect her thoughts in order to respond before opening them and began to speak.

"Ginny I am not, as you have said, "mating and whoring myself off" to Fenrir," Hermione said.

"Yes you are! I heard those two werewolves that you spend time with say so."

"You mean Libby and Edith. And if you were eavesdropping properly, they probably said that I am Fenrir's mate, not that I'm mating myself off to him."

"How can you be his mate? And aren't you disgusted by it?"

"No I'm not, and I've accepted it. And werewolves only find their mates during the full moon in wolf form and Fenrir found his in me. But as for everything else you yelled at me, yes I am aware that he attacked Bill and everything else. I know that what he has done doesn't put him in a good light, especially considering what he is and how Wizarding society thinks of his kind, but I've gotten to know him and I understand why he did so. I don't agree with it but I've accepted he's done it."

Ginny had a very distraught look on her face as she asked, "How? How can you so easily accept him and this pack you live with?"

"Ginny, I've gotten to know Fenrir and his pack members while I've been here. I've observed how they act and interact with each other, and it's nothing like what anyone that has written about werewolves think it is. And they're not a group of savage creatures; they're a family and they look out for each other. They were so welcoming of me when I was brought here and they call me one of their own, even though I'm still a witch through and through. As for Fenrir, he told me that he originally attacked people as a sort of revenge on them for one reason or another. When he attacked Professor Lupin, it was to get back at his father for him denouncing and speaking ill about werewolves. But he later attacked people because he was lonely. He had no one in this world he could even call a friend because everyone is afraid and disgusted by werewolves. No, it doesn't make it right but I understand why he did so. But now he has a family he can call his own and he's a protector and provider for the pack."

"And you believe his lying words?"

"Yes, because they're not lies. I also believe and trust him because I've gotten to know him. I've gotten to know the Fenrir Greyback that is hidden beneath the surface of what is said and known about him. And I care for him, Ginny. I care for Fenrir a lot. You just need to give them a chance and get to know them. Maybe it will open your eyes a bit."

Hermione could tell this was hard for Ginny to take in. The younger witch looked like she wanted to cry in frustration. She waited for her to get her next words together as it looked like she wanted to say more. When she found her words Ginny said softly, "He followed the wizard that killed Harry, that boy that I envisioned a future with. Don't you care about that at all, what Harry and Dumbledore and yourself stood for and was destroyed?"

The brunette nodded with a sad expression on her face. Of course she knew that and it still hurt to think of her deceased friend. It hurt her more to think about that fact that Fenrir followed Lord Voldemort, but her heart kept telling her to trust the Alpha werewolf despite those faults. Looking at the ginger who was wiping a few spilt tears away she softly said, "I know it's hard to understand and accept, but I promise it's not bad here. And I promise that you will see and think of Fenrir differently if you just give him a chance."

Ginny looked at her friend for a moment before asking, "Why do you care so much about what I think of him, Hermione? Better yet, why do you care so much for him?"

"Because he's my friend and I care about him. I…I even…like him."

Brown eyes narrowed as Ginny asked, "Like him how?"

Hermione didn't answer, but the hard pounding of her heart and the feel of her face heating up let her know the answer to Ginny's question. She liked Fenrir, very much in a romantic sense. And as surprising as it was for her to realize it, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face upon thinking it. Just as she was about to answer Ginny, Mildred suddenly rushed into the tent, followed by Libby who was helping Edith inside. Edith had a pained and panicked look on her face while a hand was held against her pregnant stomach.

Standing Hermione asked in a concerned tone, "What's wrong?"

Amber eyes looked at Hermione and Edith said panting slightly, "The pup, it's coming _now._ "


	15. Chapter 15

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 15

Edith panted and blew air as she held her stomach while leaning against the many pillows that Libby and Mildred had gotten for her. Hermione was getting a bowl of water and a rag to put on her friend's head while Mildred was checking how dilated the younger werewolf woman was underneath her blanket. As it turned out, Mildred had been a MediWitch in training before being bitten by a rogue werewolf, but she had been able to put her knowledge to use and adapt them out in the wild when she later became a part of Fenrir's pack.

Hermione squeezed the water out of the rag before placing it on Edith's forehead saying, "It's alright, Edith; just breathe."

The redhead nodded and said, "I'm just ready to get the pup out of me."

Mildred came up from checking Edith and said, "Well, you are about four centimeters, so it should be pretty soon."

"Thank you, Mildred. I just wish Rhys was here. I wanted him to be here with the pup came."

Hermione stood and said, "I can go and get him. Maybe I can find him in time to get him back here."

Libby frowned and asked, "And do you have any idea where they went. They are gone for a total of twenty-four hours and it hasn't even been eight yet."

"Then they couldn't have gotten too far. We can still find them and bring Rhys back in time for the birth of his child."

The platinum blonde thought over it a bit before nodding and saying, "That's true. Alright, let's see if we can make this quick. Edith, you just hold on a little bit longer. Mildred, take care of her until we get back. And little red, come with us; I'm not letting you out of my sight, so don't even think of running away when we get out of the clearing."

Ginny scowled at the older she wolf and nodded before following her friend and Libby out of the tent. Once they were out of the tent Libby turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you think you can Apparate us a few yards from here? About three hundred yards?"

"That's a few?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded knowing she could do a bit of wandless magic and grabbed both of her friends before Disapparating away, landing three hundred yards away from the clearing. Once they were steady Libby sniffed the air before saying, "I can smell Thomas, Alpha, Rhys, Angus, and a few others; they're nearby. Let's get moving and find them. Rhys can't afford to miss his first child coming into the world."

The three girls, though Ginny albeit reluctantly, moved through the woods, Libby calling out from time to time, "Beta! Beta!"

After about three minutes of tromping around Hermione was just thinking of calling out for Fenrir when a large hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and tugged her, causing her to let out a surprised yelp when she collided into a hard body, the hand wrapping around her waist. Looking up in shock she let out a sigh of relief and said, "Angus, please don't do that."

Angus chuckled and said, "I couldn't help it. I smelled you all and wondered what in the world you were doing way out here." He frowned suddenly and asked, "You're not trying to run away, are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm actually looking for your brother at the moment."

"What for?"

Before Hermione could answer Fenrir stepped through followed by Rhys. As soon as the Alpha laid his bright blue eyes on his mate, he smiled but then growled seeing Angus' arm around her waist. Walking over towards them he shoved Angus away from his mate before turning to her and wrapping her in a hug. Looking down at her he asked, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled up at him and answered, "Well, Libby, Ginny, and I are actually here because we needed to get Rhys."

"What am I needed for?" Rhys asked stepping up.

Ginny scoffed and mumbled, "I can't believe they have me out here trying to find a werewolf because his mate went into premature labor."

Rhys' bright green eyes widened as he yelled, "Edith's having the pup?!

Libby nodded and replied, "Yes, and she wants you there."

Fenrir looked at his Beta and said, "Go on, Rhys. I'll be coming behind you to welcome our new pack member. Angus…you're in charge, I suppose. Don't disappoint me."

Angus smiled and said, "Yes, Alpha." He looked at Ginny and winked at her before asking, "Can little red stay here with me, too?"

"Absolutely not. Now go on."

Once Angus left to continue with the hunting, Rhys took off running in the direction of the clearing, running a tad faster and taking longer strides than a regular human. Libby threw Ginny over her shoulder and ran after him, leaving Fenrir and Hermione behind. Fenrir picked Hermione up bridal style and began walking before her began talking saying, "You know, when I saw you way out here, two thoughts went through my mind."

Hermione looked up at him and asked, "And what were you thinking?"

"That maybe you came to see me because you missed me, or…" Fenrir hesitated a bit before finishing, "Or that you were trying to leave."

The brunette looked up at the Alpha werewolf in surprise, the thought of escaping having not even crossed her mind considering how far out into the woods she was. But she also didn't consider that Fenrir would have thought that, but if Angus had thought it then Fenrir surely would have as well. She wanted to say something, to reassure him that she hadn't even thought of escaping. And she also wanted to tell him that she liked him, but she wasn't sure if now was a good time. When she thought that maybe she should tell him Fenrir said, "Come on, let's hurry to support Rhys and Edith."

She nodded and he took off running, moving quickly and swiftly through the woods as he carried her, the whole way Hermione listening to the steady if not slightly quickened beating of his heart.

* * *

Hermione, Fenrir, Libby, and Ginny all waited patiently outside of Libby's tent as they waited for news of whether Edith had the baby yet or not. As they waited Hermione turned to Ginny and started, "Ginny, I-"

"Don't talk to me," Ginny cut her off. "I still can't believe that you've accepted this situation and are cozy with the most notoriously savage werewolf known to man."

The brunette sighed and said, "Ginny please, let's not do this. I've already given you my reasons as to why I'm defending the pack and I would hope that as my friend you would understand and support me."

"I can't support you concerning this. They are awful creatures and you shouldn't associate with them unless they are like Professor Lupin."

"Ginny, you won't even give them a chance. If you just give them a chance, then you will begin to see things from my perspective. Not to mention Fenrir is allowing you to stay here under the protection of the pack."

"I don't need his or their protection."

"Do you want to get captured by the Lestrange brothers again? Because if they catch you again, you won't ever get out again. Or worse, they'll kill you. Bellatrix might be dead, but that doesn't mean that her husband and his brother will be any less merciful. After all it was your mother that killed her."

Ginny's eyes widened and she furiously turned towards Hermione saying, "How dare you! I can't believe you're blaming my mother for the death of Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Hermione realized what she said and replied, "I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to say that things could end up worse for you if they get your hands on you again because of that. They could kill you."

"Well I'd rather be dead than mated to a filthy, savage werewolf like Fenrir bloody Greyback."

Hermione heard Fenrir growl nearby at hearing what her friend said, but all she was feeling at the moment was anger. Before she could stop herself she reached out and slapped the ginger girl across her face, the sound resounding in the clearing. Ginny let out a cry of surprise before looking at Hermione in bewilderment, her hand holding her stinging cheek. She was about to ask the brunette what in the world was wrong with her, but stopped short when she saw the fury blazing in her brown eyes.

"Shut up. Stop saying that about him," Hermione all but growled at Ginny. "You know absolutely nothing about him. And considering the world we live in right now, you have no room for prejudiced comments, so just be quiet. I won't have you speak ill about Fenrir any longer, should you want to be slapped again. Now let me tell you something. You should be happy to be here, _alive_ , considering you are being hunted down by the people who "own" you. Fenrir could have given your position away but he didn't, considering that he doesn't even really want you here. The pack is trying to welcome you with open arms and you shut them out. Things will probably never be the way they used to be any time soon, so you will have to accept things as they are and stop being mad at the world. And stop being the spoiled little princess that you are; no one is going to cater to you like your family did because you were the only girl. Now hear me clearly when I say this: no more badmouthing Fenrir and the pack and werewolves in general, get to know and respect them, and get off of your high horse and stop saying such prejudiced things about them. I suggest you hold your tongue when you want to say something not so nice. And let this be a warning to you that if Fenrir decides to throw you out on your own, I won't save you."

Ginny looked surprised at her friend's speech, not knowing how to respond to that. Hermione took a deep breath before saying in a less harsh tone, "I believe you have a few apologies to make."

Nodding the redhead walked away from Hermione and towards Libby, apologizing to her before moving to the waiting female and children members of the pack to apologize to them as well. As she was doing that Fenrir walked over to her and softly said, "I must say that I'm surprised you hit your friend, but you defended me once again, and my family as well."

"I was tired of hearing her say mean things about you all. I didn't mean to slap her, but my body and mouth acted before my mind could catch up," Hermione replied, looking down at her feet.

"Maybe, but I loved hearing it. You looked absolutely beautiful while being angry, and it was…rather arousing," Fenrir growled into her ear, causing her to blush bright red and giggle as he nipped and kissed along her neck to her ear.

The sound of a throat clearing caught their attention and they turned to Libby who had a smirk on her face before she said, "I hate to interrupt, but I think Mildred has the pup out of Edith."

Fenrir nodded and turned back to the tent, waiting for a sound to alert him. Not long after, the sound of Edith screaming was heard, followed by the sound of a baby crying. Fenrir, Hermione, and Libby all smiled as they waited, happy at hearing the sound of the newborn take in its first breaths. After a while Mildred stepped out with a smile and said, "Alpha, they are ready now."

Nodding Fenrir stepped into the tent, followed by his mate and Libby. They walked over to where Edith was resting, a wrapped bundle held in her arms as Rhys looked down at the bundle as well, a proud smile on his face. Squatting down near them he said, "Congratulations, Rhys and Edith. I know you are both proud and happy."

"Yes, thank you Alpha," Rhys replied, looking up at Fenrir briefly before looking back down at his child and mate.

Hermione eased forward and asked, "What is it?"

Edith looked up with tears in her eyes as she answered, "It's a boy. His name is Archie."

Libby giggled and said, "How cute!" She moved to take a good look at Archie and said, "He has Edith's nose, but he looks like Rhys. I wonder what color eyes he has."

Fenrir chuckled when his Beta stated the pup was sure to have Edith's amber eyes. He held his arms out to Edith and asked, "May I?"

Edith smiled and nodded, passing her baby to her Alpha. Fenrir held Archie up to his face and took in his features before taking in his scent and engraving it in his mind so he would forever acknowledge him as a member of his pack. When he was done he passed the pup over to his father and said, "Congratulations once again, Rhys. Archie will be protected among the pack forever. And should he want to become one of us when he is older officially, you will be the one to administer the bite to him."

"Thank you, Alpha," Rhys replied. He looked down when Archie began to squirm and cry. Looking at his mate he said, "I believe he's hungry."

Hermione looked at Fenrir and said, "I think we should give them some privacy now."

Fenrir nodded and ordered Libby out of the tent, Hermione following her. He took the blanket that Archie was wrapped in from the couple to pass around the pack so they could know their new member's scent before leaving as well. Libby took the blanket from Fenrir and inhaled the pup's scent before passing it around. Hermione looked up at Fenrir and said, "I'm happy for them."

Smiling softly Fenrir said, "I am too."

* * *

Hermione sat in the doorway of the cabin later that evening watching Fenrir chop wood. She watched how the muscles in his bare, muscular back moved and rippled underneath the skin as he lifted and brought down the axe, admiring him in silence while her mind thought back to what he had said earlier that day. He had thought she would have tried to leave seeing her so far away from the rest of the pack. Fenrir had had a look of sadness in his eyes, so much so that it almost broke her heart. She needed to reassure him that she wasn't trying to leave, that she wasn't even thinking of trying to escape.

Standing up she slowly walked over to him and waited until he had chopped the piece of wood he had in front of him before wrapping her arms around him from behind. She hugged him and pressed her face into his bare back, practically molding herself to him as she closed her eyes. She felt him place his large hands over top of hers, and then whispered, "I wasn't trying to leave. I wasn't trying to leave you; the thought didn't even cross my mind. I'm sorry if I made you think so. But the truth is…I don't want to leave you, Fenrir. I like and care for you a lot and I don't want to leave you."

Fenrir listened silently, feeling her hands hold onto his torso a little tighter the more she spoke. He wouldn't deny that his heart felt like it was flying hearing her admit that she liked him and didn't plan on leaving him, at least not any time soon. He had told himself though that if Hermione ever wanted to leave, he would let her go. However he wondered if he would really be able to if she did ask.

He decided not to think about it anymore at the moment. Instead he loosened her arms a bit so he could turn around in them and wrap his own muscular arms around her small frame. He said nothing, just perfectly content to hold Hermione close while wondering if he should let her know soon that he was in love with her. Instead he lifted her chin and stared into her brown eyes for a moment before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. And as they stood and kissed in front of the cabin, Fenrir hoped that he conveyed all the love he felt for her in his kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 16

Hermione's eyes stayed wide the next morning as she watched the males of the pack (sans Fenrir and Rhys) bring all the game they had caught and place it in separated piles by what they were. Rabbits here, squirrels there, deer over there; it was a lot of game. Fenrir stood next to her surveying it all and calling out an order here or there. He looked down at her and chuckled at her amazed expression.

"What is it?" he asked her. "Your eyes look like they will bulge out of your head."

"Is…is it always this much?" Hermione asked as she watched Thomas drop a buck on the pile of growing deer.

Fenrir shook his head and answered, "Not always, no. We just seemed to get lucky this time around. Not all of it will be cooked, of course. Some of us still like our meat raw and whatever is left over will be good for the full moon until we have to actively hunt for it."

Hermione nodded and her eyes drifted to the children who were playing together. Edith was watching them along with a few other female members with baby Archie cuddled close to her. Looking at the newborn made her think of Teddy Lupin and she figured this was as good a time as any. Taking a deep breath she started, "Fenrir."

The Alpha werewolf turned his attention to his mate and said, "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"And that would be?"

"…Professor Lupin."

Bright blue eyes widened slightly as his eyebrow raised in interest. Nodding Fenrir told Hermione to wait a moment before walking over to Rhys and Angus who were helping with the separation of the game. He spoke to them briefly before walking back over to the brunette, beckoning her to follow him. They walked into the woods a ways before stopping near an overturned tree. Sitting on it next to each other Fenrir looked at Hermione and nodded for her to begin speaking.

"Well as you and I know, you bit Professor Lupin and thus he became a werewolf. That means that you are his sire, correct?" When Fenrir nodded she continued. "And if you are his sire that means that he is technically a part of your pack, even though he never wanted to be a part of it and didn't come here. I was just wondering that if anyone that you bit is a part of your pack, whether they are here or not, what does that mean for their children if they are no longer alive?"

Fenrir pondered her question for a moment before answering, "Well, if they aren't alive but the child is with someone of their family, I won't take them away. Now if the people or person taking care of them find it alright then maybe, but not a lot of people want their children to spend time with werewolves, even if one of their parents were one. Besides, lycanthropy as you know isn't hereditary so it's not like the adults should have anything to worry about. But what does this have to do with Lupin?"

"He and his wife had a son right before they died. I was just wondering if you could possibly take him in or at least let him get to know his father's side…or something."

Hermione began to feel nervous, wondering if it was even her place to speak about the subject. Maybe Remus didn't want Teddy to know about his werewolf side because he was ashamed of it. But if he was told that his father was a werewolf, surely he would have questions about it. And surely Fenrir would be intrigued about seeing Teddy, but that didn't mean Andromeda would want her grandson anywhere near Fenrir. Still it couldn't hurt to put the thought out there.

Fenrir hummed in thought and nodded before standing and saying, "I would like to see Lupin's son. After all, the boy is a part of my family in one way or another."

Surprised Hermione said, "Really? But you wouldn't know where to find them. And for all we know, the house they are living in is under the Fidelius Charm."

"I can find them, trust me."

He held out a hand for Hermione to take, indicating that he wanted her to go with him. The brunette looked at his hand for a moment before looking up into his face. Fenrir was smiling down at her and she found herself smiling in return as she placed her hand in his larger one and allowed him to help her stand up from the tree. She stepped into his embrace and allowed him to hold her close as he Disapparated them away.

* * *

Andromeda sighed as she finally put Teddy down for a nap. The baby was now six months old and was fighting off sleep for naptime and going to bed. She was too old to be taking care of babies now, but she knew she had to. Though it wasn't like she didn't love and adore the boy because she did; she just wasn't as young as she once was to keep up with him when he became really active in a few years. Teddy needed someone who could keep up with him, especially in the world that You-Know-Who was creating in his reign.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts, making her frown as she cautiously walked towards the front door. Who could possibly be visiting her when no one had ever visited since the Dark won and Harry Potter died? It had to be a Death Eater or someone that found her despite her Fidelius Charm. Reaching out for the doorknob she gripped her wand tightly in her hand as she threw the door open and pointed her wand at the person on the other side, yelling instantly, _"Stupefy!"_

A surprised yelp met her ears and whoever was there ducked, the spell missing them and hitting the tree behind them. Right when she was about to send off another offensive spell, a voice yelled out, "No, stop! Don't!"

Andromeda looked at the person and was surprised to see Hermione Granger crouched down with her hands held up in surrender, a somewhat frightened look on her face. Dropping her wand the older witch asked, "What are you doing here, Hermione?"

Hermione took a few calming breaths and stood up as she answered, "We came to visit. We wanted to talk to you."

"We?"

The young witch nodded and stepped aside slightly, looking over to her right. Andromeda leant out of her doorway to look at the extra person, her eyes widening when they laid upon the large, hulking form of Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

After a somewhat cold welcome from the older witch, Fenrir and Hermione were seated with her around the kitchen table, Andromeda watching Fenrir cautiously with her wand held securely in her hand, slightly trained on the werewolf. Fenrir was also glaring at the woman, a growl wanting to come from his throat at being slightly threatened. The only thing keeping him from doing so was Hermione's hand gently rubbing his thigh in a soothing manner.

"I don't want him in my house any longer than necessary, so please state the reason you are here and leave," Andromeda finally said, breaking the tense silence.

Hermione cleared her throat and explained to Andromeda the reason they were there and how they thought it would be beneficial for Teddy to be around people like his father if he ever had questions that needed to be answered. So that instead of being fed the prejudice of werewolf kind, he would get to know and understand them the way Hermione had learned to. When Hermione had finished talking, she looked to see that Andromeda had a very furious look on her face.

"I can't believe you would even come here to suggest such a thing," she practically hissed. "There is no way in the name of Merlin would I ever allow Teddy around those savage beasts."

Fenrir growled and spoke for the first time saying, "Funny, considering you allowed your only daughter to wed and mate with one such "savage beast" and have his child. Sounds rather hypocritical, doesn't it you bitch?"

Andromeda bristled and spat, "Remus was very civilized and fought against the madman ruling us, unlike you, Mr. Greyback! He was a better werewolf than you will ever be. At least he didn't go around attacking children! Not to mention it was _you_ who made him the way he was!"

"Stop!" Hermione cried, the tension building beginning to worry her. The last thing she wanted at the moment was for the two of them to fight and the house become a battlefield. "We just came to talk, not fight!"

The older witch suddenly whirled around to face Hermione and said, "I can't believe you would even bring this damn, disgusting creature to my house! And weren't you given to him as a prisoner of war? Get out! Get out of my house!"

Before Hermione could say anything in response, a loud cry pierced the air, alerting the three individuals of the baby's presence. Apparently the yelling had awoken him from his nap and he wasn't pleased about it. Andromeda glared at Hermione and Fenrir before moving to the bedroom to pick up the baby from the crib. Hermione and Fenrir followed, watching as the woman tried to calm Teddy down but to no avail. Fenrir stepped up and proceeded to take Teddy from his grandmother, ignoring her shouts of protests and demands that he give the child back. However to her surprise, she watched as the large man hold and cradle Teddy, talking to him softly and looking into his eyes, effectively calming him down. Both she and Hermione watched in awe as Teddy stopped crying altogether as he stared up at Fenrir, his eyes turning from amber to bright blue to match Fenrir's and his hair turned dark brown, just like the Alpha werewolf's.

"A Metamorphmagus," Fenrir said in interest.

"Like Tonks," Hermione said with a smile.

Teddy continued to look up at Fenrir before he smiled and reached up, Fenrir allowing him to hold his finger. While Fenrir was occupied with the baby Hermione walked over to Andromeda and said softly, "Just think about what we said, Mrs. Tonks. The pack Fenrir leads aren't as bad as you may think. And Teddy would have more people to protect him _and_ you if you want it. You may be protected with the Fidelius Charm, but if Death Eaters or any witch or wizard that mean you harm find you despite it, you and Teddy probably won't survive. Just think about it, okay?"

By the time Hermione had finished speaking Fenrir had put Teddy back to sleep and placed him in his crib. Once it was apparent Teddy wouldn't wake up again, Fenrir walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand saying, "We're leaving. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Tonks, or not." He was still obviously pissed off at what Andromeda had said and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Andromeda watched as the two of them left, the sound of them Disapparating away reaching her ears. She wasn't sure what to think at the moment concerning what Hermione had said. She didn't want her only grandson to be around those werewolves, but at the same time the young witch had given some valid points as to why; not to mention that they would be very much protected by Fenrir's pack instead of where they were where Death Eaters could attack at any moment. After all, if those two were able to find her even with the Fidelius Charm in place, who's to say someone else could do so as well? She had a lot to think about before she made a formal decision of whether to ignore their words or take them up on it.

* * *

"Is Alpha alright?" Libby asked Hermione as they watched Fenrir stomp away obviously mad.

The brunette nodded and answered, "Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs to cool down a bit."

Edith frowned and asked, "What happened?"

"We paid someone a visit, and their reaction to him was less than favorable. They insulted him and you all and I know it took everything in him to not attack."

The two she wolves nodded in understanding, deciding to leave the subject alone. Male werewolves were more prone to responding violently when angered than female werewolves. If they controlled themselves at the time of them being angry, they would leave to take their anger and frustrations out on something else before returning, as they didn't want their mates to see them angry. Usually their Alpha wouldn't care and would just let loose, but since being around his mate he had mellowed out a bit. But that wasn't to say he wasn't the same strong leader that he was and could viciously take down a person if provoked. However he seemed to have reined that side of himself in and honestly, they were seeing a new side to their Alpha that they thoroughly enjoyed.

Libby, Edith, and Hermione all went back to conversing, Libby talking about the upcoming feast the next day for the full moon. When they were in the midst of changing the subject, a tap on Hermione's shoulder caught her attention. Turning around she saw Ginny standing behind her. Clearing her throat a bit Ginny said, "Hey Hermione."

"Hi Ginny," Hermione replied.

"Can…can I talk to you?"

The brunette nodded and followed Ginny over to Libby's tent, wondering what her red haired friend wanted to talk about. Hopefully she wasn't too angry at her for slapping her the day before. When they entered it Hermione asked, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Ginny said nothing for a moment before finally saying, "I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for how I've been acting and what I've said about you and the pack. I realize I was wrong about them and that I was just letting my learned prejudices get in the way of seeing what you saw. I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione was stunned at Ginny's apology. Was she really apologizing? Blinking in surprise she asked, "What made you change your mind about them?"

"While you were gone I was watching Edith take care of her baby, and she invited me to help her. She was so kind and easy to talk to, and then I got to know Libby as well when she showed up. After that Libby let me help her teach the children some basic schooling with the other werewolf that helped Edith give birth. Mildred, I think her name was." When Hermione nodded in confirmation she continued. "The children seemed to immediately like me, especially this one little boy named Duncan. Hermione, he is the most adorable thing ever!"

The brunette couldn't help but giggle at her friend, her reaction over Duncan reminding her of her reaction to Annie. She knew Duncan; he was a young pup with shaggy brown hair and green eyes, not really bright but had a shine to them. Like Annie he was sweet, but was very sociable and loved to read. Nodding she listened to her friend explain how after a day of spending time with them and even getting to know a few other pack members, she understood now why Hermione came to their defense so quickly and found that she really liked them.

"Again, I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me," Ginny finished, her brown eyes looking into her friend's nervously.

Hermione grinned brightly and hugged Ginny, letting her know without words that she indeed did forgive her. Ginny returned the hug, happy that her friend forgave her. Once they let go of the hug they decided to exit the tent and spend time with the pups. However on the way over, Ginny was intercepted by Angus who instantly began to hit on her. Hermione laughed at the ginger's scandalized expression while Edith rolled her eyes with an amused smile. Libby smacked Angus in his head and told him to leave Ginny alone, giving Ginny an opening to escape and join Hermione with the children.

Ginny, seeing Hermione was still laughing, exclaimed, "Stop laughing!"

"Oh Ginny, Angus isn't that bad. Besides, you have to admit he's handsome," Hermione replied with a giggle.

The redheaded witch looked back at black haired, bright grey eyed male and said, "Yes he is, but I'm not ready for that yet. I may not have my wand, but I can certainly wrestle him down like my brothers if need be."

The two girls laughed as they went to join the children, Annie running up to Hermione and Duncan to Ginny, as they joined them in their game of football. And later when Fenrir returned, he smiled seeing his mate reading a story to the pups as they sat in front of her very attentive, Annie cuddled into the brunette as she drifted off to sleep.

 _She's the perfect mate,_ he couldn't help but think. _If only she loved me, though._


	17. Chapter 17

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 17

Four days had passed and it was once again the night of the full moon. Hermione had been concerned about baby Archie when his parents transformed and he would stay human, but Fenrir had assured her that even though Rhys and Edith would be in their wolf form, they would recognize Archie as their cub because they knew his scent, as well as their parental instincts would kick in. Ginny was moved into the cabin with Hermione that morning and they had been there for most of the day. The girls had gone swimming in the lake and Ginny had been amazed, just like Hermione, at seeing the waterfall. While they were swimming though, Hermione couldn't help but think of when she had last been there, and Fenrir had been with her.

The brunette blushed hotly as she remembered how aroused she had gotten, Fenrir getting just as hot. They had humped and grinded on each other until they were thrown into bliss, a feeling she had never experienced before outside of her own personal masturbation. Yes, Hermione Granger had masturbated before, but that didn't mean anyone had to know it. Not even Ginny knew, and she was her best female friend. But still she had never been touched by a man in that way until Fenrir. The man was a mass of strong, gorgeous muscles with large pectorals, amazing abdominals, and the most muscular thighs she had ever seen on a man, not to mention his bright, beautiful blue eyes. He could put the proudest man to shame. And from what she remembered feeling his erection poking her, he was very much well endowed.

But it wasn't even just the sexual feelings that the Alpha werewolf evoked in her. No, it was the feeling of being loved that he brought to her that made her heart flutter and made her lose her breath. Fenrir cared for her, took care of her, and was conscious of her needs and emotions. She thought maybe it just had to do with the fact that she was his mate, but she then thought that maybe, just maybe, Fenrir might actually really, genuinely like her. Maybe he even…loved her.

She remembered Libby and Edith telling her about the Pull, the response to their destined mate. And if she remembered correctly, the Pull only occurred when one began to truly fall for and love their mate for who they were despite everything they've ever done. Hermione was very aware that she was attracted to Fenrir, she wouldn't deny that, and even liked him in a romantic sense. But love? That was almost too big a topic for her mind to focus on. Even so she couldn't help but ponder and wonder it? Did she love Fenrir? Had she unconsciously fallen for him and started to love him, thus causing the Pull to occur in her? They were intimate with each other a lot, not just sexually but romantically whenever alone or whenever giving themselves the illusion of privacy. By this point everyone in the pack, including Ginny, knew that she was the Alpha's mate. It seemed though like they pack was waiting on her to fully accept Fenrir as her mate, her other half. And honestly something in her was calling out for her to do so, but her rational mind refused and had her thinking things over a lot. Still this brought her back to her original question: did she actually love Fenrir Greyback?

* * *

A few hours later after Fenrir had left Hermione and Ginny alone in the cabin, the girls having blocked the doors with the many crates Fenrir had and placing a blanket over the broken window, the two girls sat and talked. Mostly it was Ginny asking Hermione about how she handled these nights, considering she had already been through a few full moons already.

"To be honest, I was absolutely terrified the first time," the brunette told the redhead.

"What happened?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well I blocked the door and everything to keep myself safe, in the event any of the pack made their way here. Fenrir was actually worried about me and he gave me his coat to wear so that hopefully his scent would overpower mine and they would leave, knowing I was "Alpha's property"."

"And it worked?"

Shaking her head Hermione answered, "It did not. It didn't even register with Fenrir. He actually broke in through the window to come after me."

Ginny's brown eyes widened in surprise at hearing how close her friend had come to a werewolf, outside of when she and Harry had to distract Professor Lupin in his transformed state. Blinking she asked, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I thought he was going to kill me. I was so terrified I didn't know what to do other than plead and cry. But then suddenly, all of the growling and snarling he was doing stopped. He began to nuzzle me and such that I was confused. And then Angus tried to get in to attack me and Fenrir protected me from him. It wasn't until later that I realized that Fenrir had found his mate in me and thus he protected me the rest of the night."

"Like a guard dog."

"…Right."

Frowning Ginny asked, "You said he found his mate in you that night? In his wolf form?"

"Yes, that's how a werewolf finds their mate." Hermione grinned slyly at the redhead and said, "Who knows, maybe Angus will find his in you tonight."

Ginny shoved Hermione and told her to have off it, making the brunette giggle. Even so she couldn't keep the slight blush off of her face. The two of them remained in conversation as the sun set lower into the sky until finally the whole cabin was dark. Seated on the mattress Hermione listened out for the howls of the pack, hearing them a few minutes later. Ginny had grabbed her hand and was holding it tightly, afraid to let go. Honestly, she couldn't understand how Hermione could be so calm right now; she was freaking out!

About thirty minutes went by before they could hear the shuffle of paws outside of the cabin and could hear sniffling along the bottom of the door. There were a few growls and slight scratches, to which the redhead gripped her friend tighter than ever, before they went away and it was quiet again.

"What happened?" Ginny whispered. "Are they gone?"

"They're still around," Hermione answered. "They just know that this is their Alpha's territory and not to be here, especially with his mate inside. They know not to hurt me by this point."

Ginny quietly scoffed and said, "Well that's all good for you. But what about me? They could come back and try to eat _me_!"

"Shh!"

There was the sound of a growl coming from the window and looking over they could see a werewolf nosing it a bit before another growl came from its throat. Hermione stood up slowly and began to edge towards it, Ginny hissing, "What are you doing?!"

"Sometimes Fenrir comes and checks on me; it might be him."

Hermione went to the blanket and moved it, yelping in surprise and fright when the werewolf that snapped at her wasn't the familiar dark brown one. Falling back she looked up at it as it began to struggle its way inside and realized that from its black coat and bright grey eyes it was Angus.

Ginny had stood and ran to the door, moving the crates from blocking the exit and yelled, "Hermione, run!"

Scrambling up from her position on the floor Hermione rushed towards her friend who had moved all of the crates and said, "Ginny, wait!"

But Ginny did not wait. She threw open the door and grabbed the brunette's hand, sprinting out of the cabin and into the woods. Hermione could hear snarls around them and suddenly a long howl, one she recognized as the call to give chase to prey. Now suddenly terrified she yelled, "Ginny, stop!"

"No!" Ginny yelled back as she kept running and pulling Hermione. However she had to stop when a werewolf suddenly leapt in front of her, its bright brown eyes trained on them as the moonlight glinted off of its pale, silver coat.

Hermione looked it in its eye and said while holding up her hands, "Libby. Libby it's me, it's Hermione."

Libby stared at Hermione momentarily before seeming to submit, recognizing the Alpha female. But her eyes shifted to Ginny and she began to growl again and stalk towards the redhead. Ginny turned to leave but was met with another werewolf with a black coat, but not Angus. It wasn't long before the two girls were surrounded by the pack, the cubs making their way to the front to crouch and growl at them as if ready to pounce. Hermione could recognize Annie among them before she turned back to face the older werewolves. Her brown eyes went over them as she circled trying to find Fenrir, wondering where he was while trying to keep calm.

Ginny let out a whimper and Hermione turned to see Angus coming forward towards them, though his grey eyes were trained on Ginny. Recognizing the look in his eyes Hermione whispered, "Ginny, don't move. Trust me, he won't hurt you."

Doing as her friend said Ginny stood still, frightened tears standing in her eyes as she watched the large black wolf walk up to her before suddenly sniffing all over her, starting from her midsection and up her chest to her neck and face. Holding her breath she waited as Angus sniffed around her face before back down to her chest. Angus then looked back up into Ginny's eyes before licking her face, causing her to gasp and step back, Angus following her and doing so once again.

Stumbling Ginny fell on her butt on the ground and Angus stood protectively in front of her, growling at his fellow pack mates. Looking at the brunette Ginny asked, "What's happening?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "You're his mate."

At that moment Fenrir stepped through the pack and made his way towards Hermione. His large frame blocked her body before growling at the pack, telling them to disperse and leave them alone. When enough of them had left, Fenrir crouch down and beckoned for Hermione to climb on his back. She did so and held on as he began to run through the woods with her on her back, Hermione giggling as he ran. Before long they ended up in another clearing that was filled with shrubs and a few wildflowers.

Sliding off of his back Hermione walked into the clearing before taking a seat against a tree, Fenrir walking behind her and lying down with his head in her lap. Lightly scratching his head Hermione whispered, "Thank you for finding me."

Fenrir let out a noise while looking up at her, watching her face as she looked between him, the clearing, and the full moon. The night was quiet, only seeming to be broken by critters scurrying around them and by Fenrir and Hermione's breathing. They sat together for a long time, Hermione not having any idea how many hours had passed, both of them comfortable with each other. Whatever fear the witch used to have towards Fenrir in his wolf form was no longer present, making this moment very special for both of them. And as for Hermione, she couldn't help but realize something. Ever since she had arrived and Fenrir had started treating her as a human being, with both of them understanding each other; that had been the start of their friendship. Fenrir finding his mate in her was the start of his, as far as she knew, affection towards her. Her acceptance of it and his courting advances was the start of her starting to like him. Their intimate moment at the waterfall was the turning point of their relationship, and for her the moment she began to really fall for him. But now everything had lead up to what she now knew and could no longer deny. She didn't know if Fenrir felt the same way, but she was going to let him know regardless.

* * *

As the sun broke the horizon, Fenrir backed away from Hermione and she watched his transformation back into his human form, watching in fascination how his paws returned to being hands and feet, his snout sinking in back to his face, and his lengthened limbs and bone returning to normal. She had heard a few snaps and such, but nothing like the bone breaks that Professor Lupin had described. When he was sitting back in his human form with a slightly dazed expression on his face, Hermione rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

Wrapping his arms around her he said, "I was hoping you wouldn't have to see this."

"I don't care," Hermione replied softly. Pulling away she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt."

"That's good. Do you all revert back quickly like you did?"

"Not all of us. I've just done it for many years, so that's why I can. Others take a little longer."

Nodding Hermione lightly ran her hands along his bare arms and chest, silently looking for any injuries and new scarring, even though she found none. Sighing in relief she looked him in his bright blue eyes and smiled. Fenrir smiled back and leant his forehead against hers as he held her tight. After a minute Fenrir said, "Hermione, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Hermione responded.

Fenrir looked into her beautiful brown eyes as his heart beat faster than normal before taking a deep breath and saying, "I'm in love with you, Hermione. I've loved you for a while now."

Gasping softly Hermione felt her heart begin beating faster than ever, practically pounding in her chest. Smiling she hugged him tightly around his neck and whispered, "Oh Fenrir, I love you too."

Bright blue eyes widened in surprise before the Alpha smiled brightly as he hugged her. They held each other before pulling away and Fenrir kissed Hermione passionately. The brunette felt lightheaded from the kiss instantly and she let out a soft moan. However that moment was interrupted by a growl coming from behind her.

Breaking away from the kiss Hermione and Fenrir looked to see a not yet reverted werewolf growling at them, though more specifically Hermione. Grabbing tight to Fenrir Hermione asked, "Who is that?"

"I don't know, it's not a part of my pack. I know what every single member looks like in their wolf form and I don't know this one," Fenrir answered warily, though he stood up with Hermione and placed her behind him protectively.

The werewolf growled and snarled at them, Fenrir crouching down and doing the same. And then right before her eyes Hermione witnessed the werewolf and Fenrir fighting each other, the werewolf seeming to try to kill the Alpha. Horrified she yelled, "Fenrir!"

Fenrir was handling his own very well, but a bite to his calf caught him off guard, causing his hold on the wolf to loosen. That was enough for the werewolf to slip through his arms and rush towards Hermione. In horror he watched as the wolf raised its forearm and slashed at Hermione, scratching her right in her neck and into her chest. As blood began to pour from her neck Fenrir screamed, "MATE!"

In that moment Fenrir's whole entire being began to shake and his vision completely clouded over in red. With all the feral savageness that was within him, he jumped on the werewolf attacking it viciously before finally snapping its neck. Leaving its body he ran to Hermione as she gasped for air while holding her open neck and reaching up for him. Wasting no time he picked his mate up and ran as fast as his powerful legs would take him towards Rhys and Edith's cabin, all the while hoping he made it in time and his mate didn't die in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 18

Fenrir had never run so fast in his life, but he willed and pushed his legs to move faster as he weaved through the woods. He could smell the blood spilling from Hermione's neck and he could hear her breathing beginning to falter. He couldn't lose his mate, not like this, not ever! He had only stopped briefly on his way to Rhys and Edith's cabin when he saw Mildred standing against a tree following her transformation back into a human and told her to get any MediWitch supplies that she owned and get to the cabin to help Hermione.

Finally the cabin was in sight and he saw Rhys stretching in front of it. Running up to him he yelled frantically, "Rhys! Help me! You and Edith have to help me save Hermione!"

Rhys looked at the bloody girl in his Alpha's arms and nodded, quickly leading him into the cabin while calling for Edith. The three of them moved quickly, depositing Hermione on a bed in one of the rooms and the red haired werewolf began to work on her friend, trying to keep calm and staunch the bleeding while telling Rhys to collect the herbs and medicine she had made from them. Mildred arrived about ten minutes later and began to help Edith, towels, salve, needles and thread, everything she could think to get. Being the only one calm at the moment she gently asked Edith to just be on standby while telling Fenrir and Rhys to leave the room. Fenrir refused but Mildred insisted and he reluctantly ended up leaving the room to wait at the table with Rhys.

The Beta had never seen his Alpha look so scared in his life. Even as he brought a pair of his pants to give to him to cover his nakedness, he could see the man shaking. Sitting across from him as Fenrir pulled on his pants he asked, "What happened? How did she end up like that?"

Fenrir took a moment to answer before saying, "Some rogue werewolf that hadn't yet reverted back showed up and attacked us. I fended him off for a while but he got by me and scratched Hermione. I went into a fit of rage and killed it, but I was more worried about my mate. The damn werewolf had cut her neck open, the bastard! Now I'm afraid she won't survive."

"She will," Rhys told Fenrir, knowing his Alpha needed some sort of reassurance. But even he knew as someone with a mate that the only reassurance that mattered to Alpha was the one from his mate. Nodding he said, "Hermione will be alright. And the only thing that she'll walk away with from the attack is scars. He didn't bite her, she won't turn. You know our scratches aren't, as the witches and wizards say, cursed. They'll just leave bad scarring."

"But she shouldn't even have to have those! She should be alright back in our home, not in that room fighting for her life!"

The Alpha werewolf balled his hands into fists and pushed them against his eyes, trying to keep the threatening tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath before saying, "Right before that wolf showed up, I told her I loved her. And I was so happy when she told me she loved me in return. And now this happened. Rhys, I can't lose Hermione. What am I going to do without her if she doesn't survive?"

Rhys didn't know what to say to comfort Fenrir, but he could definitely feel the pain he was feeling. He looked over at Archie who was sleeping in his handmade cot, wondering what he would do if they lost Edith, or if he lost both his mate and his son. He couldn't imagine it and felt horrible that his Alpha was experiencing these painful feelings. There was nothing they could do except wait.

* * *

An hour had passed and neither Edith nor Mildred had come out to tell them anything about Hermione. Libby, Ginny, and Angus had arrived about half an hour earlier and they were all waiting to hear any sort of news about the brunette witch's condition. Rhys had suggested that they go and find the dead werewolf's body to see if they could figure out who attacked Hermione, but Fenrir still refused to leave the cabin. Seeing that their Alpha wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon, Angus and Rhys left, leaving Libby and Ginny to stay with Fenrir while they waited for Edith or Mildred to step out of the room.

About another twenty minutes had passed and Libby could tell her Alpha was getting more than a little bit agitated not knowing how his mate was doing. She too was worried about Hermione, but she trusted Mildred and Edith to take care of her. She knew Hermione would be alright; she'd just have some scars and would need a lot of bed rest.

A few more minutes had passed and Fenrir was ready to walk down the hallway and demand to know information about Hermione. Right when he stood up however, the door that currently occupied his mate, his Beta's mate, and Mildred opened, Mildred being the one stepping out. She had bloodied towels in her hands as well as a few empty vials and little bowls full of some sort of ointment. Stopping in front of Fenrir she looked up at him and told him, "She's alive, but she will need to be on serious bed rest for the next week or so. I've given her Blood Replenishing Potions to restore her blood loss and a Sleeping Draught to help her sleep as she heals. I've also stitched up her wounds after cleaning them thoroughly and rubbed this salve on them mixed with a bit of Dittany. However I doubt the Dittany will work to make those scars look less than what they will be, but we shall see. I wrapped her neck and chest up and will be back to change the bandages later this evening."

"What took you so long?" Fenrir couldn't help but ask, trying hard to keep the growl in his throat from coming through his words.

"We almost lost her a few times and it took a while to staunch the bleeding. But she is alive Alpha, her heart is still beating. Now just let her body heal on its own until she is ready to wake up."

Mildred walked pass Fenrir and bid Libby and Ginny 'good day' before leaving the cabin. Ginny wiped her eyes of the tears she wasn't aware had formed before saying, "Thank Merlin Hermione will be alright! I don't know what I'd do without my best friend."

Libby nodded before looking at Fenrir and said, "You go see her first, Alpha. We'll wait our turn."

Fenrir nodded and rushed down the hall to the room his mate was in. Stepping into the room he saw Edith sitting on the bed next to Hermione, gently caressing her hair from her face before standing and pulling the sheets over the brunette's half naked body, making sure the sheets covered her bandages at least up to her neck. She placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before turning to see Fenrir in the doorway. Edith smiled and excused herself, closing the door behind her before going to check on Archie and talk quietly with the two females waiting in the front room.

* * *

Fenrir stood motionless next to the bed that Hermione was lying in, his bright blue eyes staring at the bandages that were covering her neck and traveled down to her chest. His mate was hurt because of him, because he couldn't protect her. He blamed himself for her current condition. Hermione should be awake and smiling at him, showing him all the love in her beautiful brown eyes that she held for him. But instead she was lying still in this bed so she could recover from a werewolf attack.

Feeling anger building up inside of him he turned and grabbed the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room, throwing it and smashing it into the wall the door was situated on. He let out a scream of rage as he began to tear the room apart, but keeping sure to stay away from his mate. When he had finally burned his anger out, he slumped down onto the bed next to Hermione and put his face in his hands as he breathed deeply. A sob came from his throat and before he knew it, he was crying, something he hadn't done in many years. Turning towards his mate he stretched out next to her, his face buried in her neck as he held her close.

"I'm sorry, mate," he cried to her, hoping in some way she could hear him. "I'm so sorry."

As he cried his ears picked up a slight movement, making him pause in his tears. Lifting his head he looked down to see Hermione's hand, which had once been motionless, move slightly until her fingers unconsciously found his hand that was resting on her waist. Fenrir looked at her face to see that she was indeed still asleep, but her subconscious mind must've been reaching out for him. Gently taking her hand he held onto it, warming it with his larger one before putting his face back into her neck, her scent calming him as he lied next to her. He wouldn't sleep, not yet, but he was content to be there watching over his mate until she woke up.

* * *

Rhys and Angus walked through the woods, following their Alpha's scent back to wherever it was that he had come from. He had certainly come a long way but considering how fast he had to have been running, it made since that he made it with Hermione in time. As they walked Rhys listened to his brother tell him about how the little redhead was his mate.

"I just knew it, Rhys. I knew she was my mate and after I saw her as a werewolf last night, I felt it deep inside of me, just like you did with Edith," Angus said with a smile on his face.

The blond man couldn't help but be happy for his brother, but he was more concerned about finding the rogue werewolf that had attacked their Alpha's mate. Angus knew this too and decided to push down his happiness at the moment to concentrate on their task at hand. Finally after a bit more of walking, they came upon the clearing that Fenrir and Hermione had been in, their scents fading as the day went on. And lying in the middle of it was a deceased, naked body.

Angus looked at Rhys before saying, "I guess his body still needed to revert back, even if he was dead."

The Beta nodded and walked up to it, ignoring how the neck was bent at a horrible angle that could not be fixed. Alpha had certainly done on number on this man, whoever he was. Grabbing the dead man's shoulder he turned him around to lie on his back so he could see his face. Bright green and grey eyes widened in shock as they looked down at the familiar face of Hermione's attacker.

"It's Rabastan Lestrange," Rhys said, Angus nodding in agreement. "I think he became like us when he was last here and little Annie bit him."

"Yeah, probably," Angus replied. "What should we do with the body?"

Rhys thought for a moment before saying, "Take it to the camp but don't do anything until Alpha says so. Though I do suggest you don't put him where everyone can see him."

Angus frowned and asked, "Then what should I do with it?"

"Keep it in your tent for all I care, just hold onto it until Alpha tells you what he wants done with it. Besides, he'll be more than pissed when he finds out it was Rabastan when tell him."

"Better you than me."

The Beta nodded before turning to head back to his home, leaving his brother to get Lestrange's body. He had a bad feeling over this in the future, but the one sacred werewolf rule had been broken: Never attack the Alpha's mate under any circumstance. The Alpha would get revenge and there would be bloodshed. And even though Rabastan was dead, that wouldn't stop Fenrir from going after any and everyone he needed to get his revenge on the Lestrange family.


	19. Chapter 19

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 19

Two days had passed since Hermione's attack and she had yet to wake up. However her heart was still beating and that was enough for Fenrir at the moment. He hadn't really left her side since Mildred and Edith patched her up, even staying in the room when the two women would change her bandages. Fenrir found himself looking away whenever he saw the forming scars marring her once perfect skin, a deep feeling of guilt swamping him upon seeing them. Even so his Beta's mate and Libby would continuously tell him that he wasn't at fault for what happened to Hermione. Ginny, as uncomfortable as she was around him, even approached him to tell him the same and that Hermione would wake up soon.

When Rhys had told him exactly who it had been that nearly killed his mate, Fenrir had been beyond furious. So much so that he went straight to the campsite and retrieved Rabastan's body, brutally and savagely tearing it apart until there wasn't a single part of him that was recognizable, all the while telling his pack members that he was the example of what would happen to anyone that tried to cross him and bring harm to the Alpha female. He made sure none of the pups saw it as he didn't want to taint their innocence just yet, but it was apparent that everyone got the message. But what had everyone a bit on edge was when their Alpha planned on taking his revenge on the Lestrange family, or whoever was left of it. No one messed with the Alpha's mate and no one attacked her; it was a given, sacred rule among all werewolves. Anyone who did would have to pay dearly, them and their families. They knew it all depended on when Hermione woke up and when their Alpha was sure of her recovery, but they knew it was coming and soon.

Annie had been extremely worried about Hermione and had asked to be taken to see her. Libby and Thomas took her to see Hermione and left her with Fenrir in the room. The little blonde was sad seeing her favorite person lying in bed the way she was and asked how the brunette had gotten attacked. Fenrir explained that Rabastan, the man that she had attacked weeks ago, was the werewolf that had attacked Hermione. Knowing Annie didn't understand how he could have been a werewolf when she bit him during the daytime, he explained that werewolf pups' bites were more lethal than a grown werewolf in the way that if they ever bit someone while human during the daytime, the affected person would still turn into a werewolf later. Upon hearing this Annie had burst into tears believing that she was at fault for Rabastan being a werewolf and him harming Hermione. Fenrir had shushed and comforted her, telling her that it wasn't her fault and that she didn't know any better. He let her know that he didn't and never would blame her and assured her that when Hermione woke up she wouldn't blame her either. The little blonde nodded while wiping her tears and told him that she wanted to stay with Hermione as well; Fenrir allowed it.

* * *

As the sun set later that evening a soft groan met Fenrir's ears causing him to look up and over at his mate. His bright blue eyes widened when he saw that his mate was beginning to stir, her brows furrowed a bit as she came around. He sat down on the bed next to her and bent over her slightly, softly calling out, "Hermione?"

Hermione let out a soft moan before slowly opening her eyes, blurrily looking up at Fenrir. The moment her brown eyes locked with his own, she smiled and greeted in a hoarse voice, "Hey."

Fenrir took in a sharp breath before gently helping her to sit up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he breathed her scent in. Hermione smiled and leant into him, raising her arms to wrap around his waist. She did frown however when she felt him shaking and heard him letting out small sniffles. She tried to pull away to look at him, but he held her tighter and buried his face in her neck. Realizing he was crying she said softly through her hoarseness, "It's alright, Fenrir. I'm right here, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Fenrir mumbled, his tears falling from his face and onto her bare shoulder.

Hermione knew he was upset about what had happened, considering she remembered everything and figured he was blaming himself for not being able to protect her when the werewolf had advanced on her. She however felt she was to blame as she didn't think to duck and dodge at the time. However it was in the past now and she was alive, Fenrir in her arms. Pulling back she cupped his face and wiped her tears with her thumbs. Smiling lovingly she said, "Hey, it's alright now. Stop crying, it doesn't suit you."

Fenrir couldn't help but chuckle a little before turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand. Looking up into her brown eyes he said, "I love you."

"And I love you, I really do."

The two of them pressed their lips against each others, sharing their first kiss since Hermione's attack. It sent heat and tingles running through their bodies, their hearts beating fast in their chests and caused an eruption of butterflies in their stomachs. They pulled away and hugged again, Hermione enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against hers. And as for Fenrir, he felt as if his heart was whole once more.

* * *

When it had become apparent Hermione was fully awake and somewhat better, she was bombarded with all of her friends that had been waiting for her, all of them asking if she was alright and that they missed her. She had briefly heard Fenrir tell Thomas to let the rest of the pack know that she was awake before her attention was turned to Mildred and Edith as they took the time to put knew bandages on her and feed her potions. While the two female werewolves did that, Libby informed Hermione of everything that happened and who exactly it was that had attacked her. The brunette was surprised to hear that it had been Rabastan and that it was Annie had inadvertently caused him to become a werewolf. She assumed he had probably made his way to where they were located to exact some sort of revenge, if that was the case. Though she found it interesting that a werewolf pup's bite was so lethal in their human form; there needed to be more research about that. But what made her sad was that little Annie was blaming herself for Hermione being hurt, even though Fenrir had told her that she wasn't to blame.

Brown eyes looked towards the doorway and found bright blue eyes peering at her, but quickly hid seeing that Hermione was looking at them. Hermione looked at Fenrir who was sitting in a chair that had been moved into the room to replace the one he broke and he nodded towards her, silently telling her she needed to be the one to reassure Annie that it wasn't her fault. Clearing her throat she called out, "Annie, come here please."

Annie peeked around the corner of the doorway again and hesitated before stepping into the room. Mildred and Edith finished wrapping Hermione up again before handing her a t-shirt of Fenrir's to put on before leaving the room, leaving their Alpha, his mate, and one of the pups alone. Hermione smiled and beckoned the sandy blonde girl towards her, waiting patiently as Annie slowly made her way towards her with her head down.

"Annie," Hermione started off gently, "I was told that you think it's your fault that I was attacked." Annie nodded in response and the brunette gently asked, "Would you tell me why?"

The little girl didn't say anything at first, but she then hiccupped as tears filled her eyes and spilled over. She hiccupped a few more times as she caught her breath before saying through her oncoming sobs, "Because if I hadn't attacked that bad man and didn't bite him, then he wouldn't have become a werewolf and he wouldn't have hurt you. It's my fault the bad mad hurt Ms. Hermione! It's my fault nobody was sure when she was going to wake up! It's my fault that she almost died! She should hate me! I'm sorry!" She cried harder after her speech, her tiny fists coming up to cover her eyes as she cried.

Hermione didn't fail to notice that Annie went from saying 'you' to 'she', thus making it sound as if she was talking to herself rather than to her. However her heart absolutely broke hearing that Annie thought she should hate her. Seeing how distraught the girl was brought tears to her own eyes. Reaching over she gently took one of Annie's wrists and pulled her towards her. Lifting her onto the bed and settling her in her lap, she hugged the little werewolf close and rocked back and forth while soothingly shushing her. She laid her head over onto hers as Annie buried her face into Hermione's shoulder and gripped her t-shirt tightly.

After a while when it seemed that Annie had calmed down a bit but was still hiccupping, Hermione softly said, "Annie, look at me." When the young girl did the brunette continued, "I could never hate you for what happened. I could never hate you, even if I tried. No one knew this would happen and it is not your fault. No one blames you, Annie; not the pack, not Fenrir, and not me. You didn't know your little bite would cause a Rabastan to become a werewolf, so no one can put you at fault for it. Annie, you are the sweetest child I have ever met and you wouldn't harm a fly, let alone me on purpose. Stop blaming yourself for what happened, alright? Now chin up. Where is the happy little Annie that I know who has the sweetest smile in the world? Chin up."

Annie couldn't help but smile and giggle a little, especially when Hermione tickled her under her chin. Hermione grinned as she wiped Annie's tears away, kissing her cheeks before hugging her close once more. Annie snuggled into the hug before saying, "I love you, Ms. Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened at hearing the words and she couldn't help but smile wider at them. Kissing the top of her head she replied, "And I love you, Annie."

When she let go, Annie gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek before running over to Fenrir and hugging him, excitedly telling him Hermione didn't blame her as if he hadn't been there to hear her say so. Fenrir chuckled and sent the pup out of the room so he could speak to his mate. Annie waved at them before running out of the room and down the hall of Rhys and Edith's cabin.

* * *

Once they were alone Fenrir looked over at Hermione with a proud look on his face as he said, "You handled that beautifully."

Blushing Hermione told him, "I just told her the truth. I had no idea she was going to be so distraught over it."

"She's been blaming herself since she found out, but I knew that no one else's words would matter to her except yours. She needed reassurance that you didn't blame her and that you didn't hate her."

"I could never hate Annie. She is in no way at fault for my getting attacked."

Fenrir's expression darkened as he said, "You're right, it's Lestrange's. And I promise that I will avenge you for it."

Hermione was slightly alarmed at how quickly his expression had changed. Looking over his profile she could tell he was tense and looked as if he wanted to rip something apart. Concerned she asked him if everything was alright.

"I'm alright and Rabastan is dead, so there isn't any reason to still be upset," she told him.

"Hermione, you don't understand. In werewolf culture, anyone who harms the Alpha's mate is immediately a target for the Alpha. Not only him, but his entire family has to pay the price. They will be shown no mercy."

The brunette stared at her mate in shock and slight horror. Not in horror at him, but at what he had told her. She couldn't believe that the attacker's entire family was going to be victims because of what he did. Even though it had been Rabastan Lestrange who had done it and had died for it, Fenrir was still going to get his revenge on the rest of the Lestrange family. She couldn't imagine the bloodshed that would happened behind it all.

But what really scared her was that the Lestrange family was loyal to the Dark Lord and thus were somewhat protected. Fenrir had been too by some extension, but he had told her the night following Rabastan's appearance that he had no intentions of ever serving the Dark Lord again because he had finally found a sense of peace in his life and didn't need "the bald snake" to ruin it. He knew there had been Death Eater meetings but had refused to show up, and everyone knew that unless one was spying for the Dark Lord, it meant that they were no longer loyal to him and would no longer lend him their services. This meant that Fenrir was technically in trouble with Lord Voldemort and Hermione was frightened of what would happen if her mate exacted his revenge on the Lestranges and was caught. She didn't want anything to happen to him, she refused it.

Reaching a hand out she watched as Fenrir stood from his seat and walked over to her, taking her hand and sitting next to her on the bed facing her. Looking into his bright blue eyes she softly said, "Fenrir, don't do it. Don't do anything reckless."

"I'm not, I'm just going to be abiding by werewolf law and getting revenge for the attack on my mate," Fenrir replied.

"I understand, but there is no reason for anymore unnecessary bloodshed. What's done is done and Rabastan is dead. Shouldn't that be enough? What will happen if you get hurt or captured? You shouldn't have to go to this extreme for me."

"It's not just for you; it's because it is you. Hermione, I love you more than I can understand. I know you've looked over my more feral nature more than once and opened up to me and understand me, you even love me in return. I couldn't ask for more from you, but you must understand that I cannot let this slide. This must be done and I won't be satisfied until the rest of the Lestrange family is dead."

Hermione sighed and looked down, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk him out of going after the Lestrange family. In a quiet voice she asked, "Are you leaving to do so now?"

"No, not yet."

Nodding Hermione looked up at him and said, "Fenrir, promise me that after this you won't hurt anyone again, even if it is for me."

Fenrir wanted to protest at the request, but looking into the beautiful brown eyes that he loved he relented and nodded saying, "I promise."

Satisfied with that Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him close, softly telling him she wanted to go home. Fenrir couldn't help but smile every time he heard her say 'home', knowing she was referring to their little cabin. Nodding he stood up and picked her up, holding her close before walking out of the room and down the hall. He bid Edith and Libby 'farewell' before leaving with his mate and tromping back through the woods to their home

Along the way he thought of what Hermione had asked of him. He promised he wouldn't harm anyone else after the Lestrange family, but he wondered if he could really do that. It was in his instincts to harm those who harmed his mate and she was requesting he do no such thing. He figured he could try, but only after the Lestrange family was eradicated. He would wait until Hermione was fully healed, but once that day came, he would be gone to exact his revenge.

He was known for being vicious and savage and taking pleasure in tearing people apart. Being with Hermione had changed him and thus he didn't do that anymore. However, just once more, he would show everyone exactly how true their tales of him were when he left behind the slaughtered remains of the Lestrange family.


	20. Chapter 20

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 20

The moment Hermione stepped foot back onto the campsite a week later, she was surprised by the pack throwing her a spontaneous celebration to celebrate her recovery. She had been hugged and kissed on, the pups holding onto her and not letting go. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she felt like she was once again being welcomed back into the pack once again, even though she had been a part of it for so long. She hugged and thanked both Mildred and Edith for saving her; they in turn told her to thank Fenrir for getting her to them in time before she ultimately bled out.

As the brunette moved around and talked to everyone, Fenrir watched his mate intensely, taking in how she seemed to move around the pack in ease and didn't seem bothered by all of the attention. However he did notice that from time to time Hermione would run her fingers along the fresh scares along her neck that traveled down to her chest. He couldn't help but still feel guilty, even though Hermione had told him that it wasn't his fault. He should have been able to protect her from Rabastan, she shouldn't have to wear the scars on her body from the incident. But she did and would have to live with it for the rest of her life. Fenrir knew he'd probably never forgive himself for it, but he could take solace in the fact that his mate was alive and loving him. But that still didn't mean he wasn't going to give what was left of the Lestrange family what for when the time came.

Hermione was busy at the moment talking to Ginny while holding Archie in her hands, the two of them talking about Ginny and Angus. The whole mating deal still made the redhead uncomfortable, especially with Angus practically hanging off of her every chance he got. However Hermione told her that the werewolf would begin to court her properly (possibly) and allow her time to return his feelings.

"But I don't think I ever will," Ginny told her. Looking down in her lap she said, "Even though he's dead, I'm still in love with Harry. It wouldn't be fair to Angus or to myself to go along with this and not have my heart in it. I mean, didn't you feel this way when Fenrir began courting you, even though you still liked Ron?"

The brunette frowned as she thought back to when Fenrir first began to court her after finding her to be his mate. Had she felt the way her friend was feelings now? As a matter of fact, when had she stopped having feelings for Ron before developing feelings for the man she was in love with now? The thought puzzled her and made her a bit upset that she couldn't even remember when her feelings for her best friend had waned. Looking into Ginny's brown eyes she answered truthfully, "Honestly Ginny, I can't even remember when I stopped liking Ron in a romantic sense. Sure, it was after Voldemort gave me to Fenrir, but I can't remember exactly when. I can't even tell you if it was before or after I found out Fenrir and I were soul mates."

The redhead nodded and reached out to stroke Archie's cheek, his amber eyes looking at her curiously from where he lay in Hermione's arms. She smiled at him before saying, "Well I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. You are obviously happy here and I'm happy for you. And though I've made, I guess a few friends here, I'm still trying to decide if I really do have a place here, and not because Fenrir allowed me to stay or because I'm Angus' mate. You've established a place for yourself here, Hermione; I need to figure out if I'm meant to stay here or not."

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly, her brown eyes staring at her friend who was now looking out at the pack. She didn't know what to say in response to that. Ginny was still trying to feel as if she belonged, even though the pack had welcomed her with open arms. She wished she could tell her something to reassure her, but she wasn't sure how.

She was about to say something until a shadow fell over her. Turning toward the person she saw Rhys standing over her. He looked down at her before saying, "Alpha wants to talk to you, Hermione."

Nodding Hermione stood and handed the Beta his son and telling Ginny she would talk to her later before leaving to find Fenrir. After a bit of navigating through her sense of smell, something Hermione found to be much stronger as she could smell darn near everything around her since her attack, she finally located Fenrir not far off from the campsite about halfway between there and their cabin. Walking towards him she found him leaning against a tree and looking up at the sky through the branches.

"Fenrir?" Hermione called out even though she knew he had heard her approach.

Fenrir looked over at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her as she reached his side. Holding her close he asked, "How are you?"

Snuggling into his embrace the brunette answered, "I'm well, though I was slightly horrified that I ate rare meat and enjoyed it."

Chuckling the Alpha werewolf asked, "Is that all?"

"My sense of smell is stronger now."

"I suspected some things would probably change for you. You didn't mention hearing, so I'm guessing that is the same." He received a nod before continuing. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Giving her mate her full attention Hermione said, "Tell me."

Bright blue eyes looked into brown ones before he said, "It will be time for us to leave this area soon."

Frowning Hermione asked, "Why?"

"Werewolf packs don't usually stay stationary for very long, and my pack and I have stayed in this spot for longer than originally planned. Your arrival, Weasley's, and Edith giving birth to Archie is what have kept us here. But it's time to move on now."

"But you don't have to. Couldn't you just make a small community here? Build a few cabins for the other pack members so they won't have to sleep in their tents all of the time and just thrive here? It could work out if you put the effort into it. You don't always have to be on the move. After all, who would you trying to be running from anyway?"

The girl had a point. He didn't have to leave, but it was just in his nature to keep moving, finding new places to settle before he moved again. But he couldn't deny that Hermione spoke some truth. Staying and putting in the effort to make a community for the pack wasn't such a bad idea. And truth be told, where they were now Fenrir had already stayed four times previous. He didn't know what it was, but he truly liked this spot and always came back here for some reason or another. Why not just make a permanent stay?

"If it makes you feel better, I can place charms around so no one sees the pack," Hermione told him as she could practically see the wheels turning in Fenrir's mind.

After a moment Fenrir nodded and said, "That's not a bad idea. I suppose making this location a permanent place for the pack won't be such a bad thing. Besides, moving might overwhelm the pups anyway."

Hermione grinned before standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around Fenrir's neck, pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Pulling away she rested her forehead against his before saying, "Good, because I didn't want to leave anyway. I like it here and I love it because you're here with me."

Fenrir grinned before kissing her once more and saying, "Sweet witch." Letting her go he said, "I'll have to gather the males again so we can gather enough supplies and trees to build cabins for everyone. Rhys and Edith are fine where they are, but everyone else needs one."

"And our cabin could do with some renovations."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Fenrir, it's just one room. I'd personally like an added bathroom and bedroom."

"Would you like a library filled with books as well, love?"

"Would you really add one?"

"To see your lovely smile, yes."

Blushing Hermione said, "You don't have to do that for me."

Kissing her forehead Fenrir replied, "But I want to."

Hugging him close Hermione declared once more, "I love you. I love you so much."

Holding her close in return Fenrir replied, "And I love you, too."

The two of them kissed sweetly, their lips moving against one another as they held each other close. Before long the kiss turned heated and Hermione soon found herself pushed against a tree and hoisted up into strong arms. Wrapping her legs around Fenrir's waist, Hermione gripped his hair tightly as she devoured his mouth, pulling his hair a little causing him to groan into her mouth. Fenrir moved his lips from her mouth down to her neck where he kissed and licked the column before sucking on it. Hermione moaned as he sucked on her skin, throwing her head back as he left marks all along her neck. She gasped when the man suddenly rolled his hips against hers, causing her to gasp before releasing another moan as he did so again.

Reaching between them as the brunette held tightly to him, Fenrir moved his hand underneath the dress she was wearing and rubbed her through her knickers, groaning as he felt how damp they were becoming. His nose was full of the scent of Hermione's arousal and his own erection was straining in the confines of his pants. Hermione moved her hands from his hair down his neck and into his trench coat, her small hands roaming over his bare chest and the top of his abdominals. The moment her fingertips brushed against his nipples, Fenrir hissed in pleasure and attacked her mouth once more in a fierce kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her once again let out a gasp.

Taking the opportunity he took the hand that was rubbing Hermione through her knickers and moved the fabric to the side, exposing her wet center and swollen clit. Using his thumb he rubbed her clit, delighting in hearing the slightly louder moans spilling forth from the brunette's lips. Gasping Hermione pleaded, "Fenrir, please more."

"You want more?" Fenrir asked teasingly, though he kept rubbing his straining erection against her.

Not waiting for an answer Fenrir stuck two fingers inside of her center, his fingers instantly engulfed by her warm, wet heat. Hermione let out a small cry and wrapped her arms back around his neck, holding on for dear life as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her moans and cries got louder the closer she got to her release, panting Fenrir's name into his ear. Fenrir himself kept rubbing against the witch harder, he too on the verge of having an orgasm. Taking his face into her hands Hermione brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, the both of them groaning loudly into each other's mouths as they both let go having their releases. Cum stained Fenrir's pants as Hermione's juices coated his fingers, pooling into her knickers and running down her legs. They both panted heavily as they tried to calm down from their high, Fenrir slowing the pumping of his fingers inside Hermione until he finally removed them.

Slowly putting her down from being hoisted up against the tree, he lowered her to the ground onto her back before pushing her dress up. Hooking his fingers into the hems of her knickers, Fenrir pulled them down her legs and off of her, his bright blue eyes taking in her wet and swollen center. Licking his lips he bent down, spread her legs wide and began to feast on her, a moan leaving his throat as he tasted her sweet nectar. Hermione cried out in pleasure as the Alpha werewolf ate her out, her hands immediately finding purchase on his head. Holding his head where it was she began to grind her hips into his face, trying to make Fenrir further lick and taste her. He sucked on her clit a bit before delving his tongue back inside her, licking her all around. Hermione let out a high pitched squeal as he once again went back to sucking on her clit, flicking his tongue against it as well. Fenrir then delivered a slight bite to the swollen nub, causing the brunette to have another orgasm. Hermione's grip on his head tightened as she tensed up, her orgasm erupting from her as she yelled his name, her love juice squirting from her center and coating Fenrir's mouth and chin as he licked her clean.

Sitting up he licked his lips and wiped his chin before bending down to kiss his mate once more, chuckling as he saw she was on the verge of falling asleep. Hermione returned his kiss tiredly before allowing him to pick her up off of the ground. As he stood up he walked back towards their cabin, his mate leaning against his shoulder comfortably and close to falling asleep. When he finally reached the cabin and laid Hermione on the mattress, Fenrir couldn't help but laugh seeing as how she was already asleep. Taking off his trench coat he covered her with it before changing his pants. Just as he was about to lie down with his mate two knocks on the door met his ears.

Frowning Fenrir walked over to the door and opened it, bright blue eyes widening as they fell on a badly hurt Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin held tightly in her arms. She had a large, bleeding gash on her neck and her clothes were covered in blood. Fenrir could hear her heart slowing down and knew she soon wouldn't be breathing anymore. Looking up at him she held out her trembling arms, passing Teddy to him. She then handed him her wand and said, "Take care of him."

Before he could do or say anything else, Andromeda turned and Apparated away. However she Splinched herself in the process, leaving her left arm behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 21

 _Ten Minutes Earlier…_

Andromeda sat reading a little Muggle storybook to Teddy, the story being that of Jack and the Beanstalk. So far the toddler seemed to be enjoying the story and was trying to mock her whenever she read aloud the giant's 'fee fi fo fum'. Just as she turned the page there was a knock on her door. Looking up the older witch frowned and held Teddy close to her as she stood up, her wand slipping down into her hand from her sleeve. Listening closely she could make out a few male voices speaking to each other.

"Are you sure this is Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister's house?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know she's here and we're taking her to the Dark Lord as he requested. He apparently wants to make an example out of her for those Purebloods who would dare defile themselves with those of dirty blood," the other voice answered.

 _Shit, Death Eaters!_ Andromeda couldn't help but think. Before she could do anything there was another knock on the door, this one harder than the first one. Then the second voice called out, "We know you're in there, Mudblood lover! Come out willingly and we won't have to take you by force!"

Andromeda took her wand and began to place protective enchantments around her doorway, but before she could finish the door exploded, wood particles flying everywhere. Ducking behind her sofa, Andromeda held Teddy tightly as the wood particles flew over her head and landing next to her. Teddy began to whimper at the loud noise, his hair turning white in response to the fear he was feeling. Glaring Andromeda stood up and faced the two Death Eaters, recognizing them as Antonin Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange, her wretched sister's husband.

Rodolphus smiled at his sister-in-law evilly before saying, "Hello Andromeda. Long time no see."

Scowling at the man she asked, "What do you want, Rodolphus? I thought I made it clear to both you and Bella that I wanted nothing more to do with you."

"Nothing much, just for you to come with us to see the Dark Lord. He wants to make an example out of you, though if you're good you can live and serve him."

"Over my dead body," Andromeda hissed as she tightened her grip on both Teddy and her wand.

Dolohov shrugged and said, "As you wish." He then fired off several curses, Andromeda barely having time to block and deflect them.

Andromeda rarely dueled back in the day, but it wasn't as if she wasn't good at it. She held her own against the two men, hurting them as they tried to hurt her. Pointing her wand towards her kitchen, she conjured all of her knives and threw them at the two men, impaling Dolohov in his shoulder when he wasn't quick enough to block one of the knives. Andromeda had felt a small sense of victory until Rodolphus rebounded one of her knives and it flew at her. She dodged it, but it still sliced the skin on her neck creating a large gash. This caught her off guard and allowed for both Rodolphus and Dolohov to deliver curse upon curse on her; during this time she had covered Teddy with herself to keep the curses away from him, his loud cries wailing in her ears.

Rodolphus let up on his attack and told Dolohov to do the same so he could grab his sister-in-law and they could return to the Dark Lord. However as he grabbed her shoulder and roughly turned her over, he was met with her wand pointed in his face and hard brown eyes staring up at him. Before he could do anything Andromeda encanted in a steady voice, _"Confringo."_

Dolohov watched in horror as his fellow Death Eater's head flew back, blood splattering everywhere as the man yelled out in pain. He moved to attack the witch but before he could, the woman Disapparated on the spot, breaking through the roof of her home and away. Dolohov hissed in annoyance before kicking Rodolphus saying, "Get up! We have to find her or else the Dark Lord will have our heads!"

* * *

Andromeda landed in the middle of a wood, grasping Teddy tightly to her chest. Panting she looked around trying to figure out where it was that she had landed. She hadn't any idea where she had landed, just that she had been trying to get away from Rodolphus and Dolohov. With a trembling hand she reached up and touched the gash on her neck, suddenly feeling light headed at the amount of blood pouring from it. At this rate she would bleed out and her magical reserves were almost empty, considering she had put her all into her duel against her brother-in-law and his friend. Looking down at her grandson she saw his eyes, now colored green, looking back up at her frightened.

"Ga-ma," he whimpered.

Tears filled her eyes as she told him, "I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Just know I love you, Teddy."

Giving him a kiss on his forehead, she took her wand and held it in her palm saying, "Point me to Fenrir Greyback and Hermione Granger."

Her wand lifted from her hand and spun around a few times before pointing in one certain direction, beginning to float away from her. Standing on shaking legs she followed it into the woods until she came upon a cabin. She reached up and grabbed her wand just as she saw Fenrir walk into the cabin carrying Hermione in his arms. She breathed a sigh of relief before quickly moving towards the cabin, her head still feeling light and swimmy. Reaching the door she gave Teddy one more kiss on his forehead before knocking on the door of the cabin. A moment later the door opened, revealing a shirtless Fenrir. Not taking the time to take in his surprised expression she handed him her grandson and wand saying, "Take care of him."

Without so much as another word, she Disapparated away, a yell of pain leaving her lips as she Splinched herself, feeling her left arm tear away from her shoulder. Seconds later she landed on her back in the middle of Diagon Alley. Many witches and wizards gasped at her sudden appearance and cried out in shock at the bloody state she was in, more so at her missing limb. Andromeda could vaguely hear people calling for help, but it was all background noise to her. As she gazed up at the sky, ignoring all of the faces bending down into hers, the tears she had standing in her eyes poured out of the corners of her eyes as she let out a sob. She felt light, like she was floating in the air, as if her soul was beginning to take flight.

Closing her eyes briefly she opened them once more and let out a small gasp when she saw her daughter Nymphadora and her husband Remus looking at her. Nymphadora smiled and said, "We've been waiting, mum. Thank you for getting Teddy to safety."

Remus nodded and said, "He's in good hands, so don't worry."

Andromeda looked at them before seeing another figure move into her line of vision. Realizing it was her beloved Edward she said, "Ted."

Edward smiled at her and said, "It's time to come home, Dromeda."

The people that had surrounded her body all watched as the witch smiled staring up at the sky before the dimming light in her eyes finally went out, her shallow breathing becoming no more.

* * *

Fenrir stared down at the arm before moving back inside his home and sitting on the mattress, placing Andeomeda's wand next to it. Looking down at Teddy, he noticed the boy was whimpering as tears fell down his face. Shushing him comfortingly he said, "It's alright, you're alright."

He rocked the toddler for a while, effectively calming Teddy until he fell asleep. When he was positive he wasn't going to wake up he laid him down next to his mate before moving to the front door. Opening it he found Rhys holding up Andromeda's arm with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you want to explain this?" the Beta asked. "And why do I smell a child?"

"I'll tell you later. Just do something with that arm and tell no one of this," Fenrir told him. "As for the child scent, we have a new addition to the pack."

"Woah! Hermione had a baby?" Angus' voice called from nearby as he walked over to them.

Both Fenrir and Rhys glared at the werewolf and said simultaneously, "No."

Fenrir sighed before saying, "Just do as I say, Rhys. And Angus, shut up."

He turned and walked back inside of his cabin, closing and locking the door behind him. Looking over to the mattress he saw Hermione sitting up slightly and looking down at Teddy, and confused expression on her face. Turning her head to face him she said, "Fenrir?"

Moving to sit on the mattress he ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Andromeda left him with us, told us to take care of him."

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but she looked as if she had been attacked when she showed up, and when she left she Splinched her arm off. I guess Death Eaters got to her and tried to kill her. She's left us to look after Teddy, as well as had her wand over."

Hermione's brown eyes widened before looking down at Teddy. Picking him up while not disturbing him she laid his head over onto her shoulder before saying sadly, "All the family Teddy has is gone now. His parents are dead, his grandfather, his godfather, and now his grandmother; he has no one."

Fenrir reached over and placed his hand on Teddy's head before looking at his mate, his blue eyes looking into her brown. With a small smile he said, "He's not alone and he does have someone. He has us; we'll be his family."

The brunette looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. With an amused smirk she asked, "Do you even know how to take care of a child, Fenrir?"

"Of course I do. I help with the pups in the pack all of the time."

"I meant babies. As in changing soiled nappies and dealing with their little fits and such."

"Oh…"

Hermione giggled at Fenrir's somewhat clueless expression before saying, "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. But we will have to go and buy baby or toddler supplies. We can't have a toddler here and not have the proper things to care for him."

The Alpha smiled and made a mental note to find such item, with Hermione's help of course. He lied down next to Hermione, gently coaxing her to lie down with him. They settled Teddy down between them before the brunette made herself comfortable and closed her own eyes to fall back asleep. Fenrir wrapped his arms around his mate and Lupin's son, holding them close as he listened to their steady breathing before falling into slumber himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 22

Ginny looked at Angus bewildered the next morning as he told her that her best friend had a baby. Blinking she asked, "What do you mean Hermione had a baby?"

"She had a baby," Angus replied with a smile, his arms moving to wrap around the redhead.

Moving out of his reach she asked, "Was Hermione pregnant?"

Angus shrugged and answered, "Maybe, but there is definitely a scent of a baby where Alpha and she live."

Ginny frowned before turning and heading towards the woods from the clearing, ignoring Angus as he called after her. Honestly, she had accepted she was his mate but she did _not_ like how he was all over her. Even so she couldn't deny the dark haired werewolf was handsome, but that was beside the point. She needed to reach Hermione and ask her about what Angus had said. However as she neared the edge of the clearing she saw her brunette friend walking towards her, and in her hands she held a baby.

Running to her she asked, "So is it true? Did you really have a baby?"

A surprised and confused expression on her face, Hermione replied, "What? No, of course not. He's not mine, he's Tonks'. It's Teddy Lupin." A melancholy look came over the brunette's face. "Andromeda showed up yesterday badly hurt and gave him to Fenrir for us to take care of. She was apparently attacked and knew she wouldn't be able to take care of him. I fear she might be dead and gave us Teddy because she knew he'd have someone in this world who would look after him."

Ginny nodded sadly and looked at the baby who was looking back at her. After a moment Teddy's hair turned as red as Ginny's and his eyes turned her shade of brown. The redhead couldn't help but giggle a bit before saying, "Well if you and Fenrir are taking on the role of his parents, then I'm happy to take on the role of his aunt. Besides, I think Harry would have wanted us to look after Teddy if he and anyone else we knew couldn't."

Hermione nodded with a smile before she and Ginny walked off to sit together. Not far behind them Fenrir appeared from the woods stopping just on the edge as he looked at his mate and new charge, embracing the warm feeling he felt in his heart. This had to be the feeling many men got whenever they looked upon their wives and children, upon their families; this had to be the feeling. He had never thought of himself as being the type to be a family man, and yet he couldn't help but see himself as one so long as Hermione was by his side. In fact, he couldn't help but imagine what the pups he and Hermione might have would look like. He hoped they would have her beautiful brown eyes and cute nose.

Fenrir frowned as the wind blew through the clearing and blew Hermione's hair, showing the scars that ran from her neck and into her shirt on her chest. Those scars would forever be the reminder that he couldn't protect his mate from that bastard Lestrange. His mate had told him that she didn't blame him for it, but he blamed himself still. He knew he would have to get revenge on the Lestrange family in its entirety soon, but he didn't want to just up and leave without Hermione not knowing where he was. But still, regardless of the fact she knew or not, he was going to take his revenge on the Lestranges for what happened to his mate. However he wasn't entirely sure if there were anymore Lestranges outside of Rodolphus, so he had sent a few members of his pack to find out some information for him; that had been a week ago.

Movement from behind him caught his attention and he looked to see the four pack members he had sent out coming back. Turning to them he said, "Well?"

One of them stepped forward and said, "We did as you instructed Alpha, and we have thoroughly confirmed there is no more of the Lestrange family except Rodolphus."

"However he does have a woman he is currently seeing," another one of them spoke up.

Fenrir nodded and said, "Then she will be disposed of as well. Thank you all, and make sure no one, and I mean _no one_ knows of this."

"Yes Alpha," the four of them responded before moving into the clearing. Fenrir watched them leave before his eyes looked back at Hermione. She was sitting and talking with Ginny and Libby, Teddy seated on her lap while he looked around. The boy locked eyes with him and smiled, his eyes turning bright blue just like Fenrir's. Fenrir smiled and made his way over to Teddy and his mate, Hermione smiling at him as he approached. As he sat with them he thought to himself, _I will protect my family no matter what, even at the cost of my own life._

* * *

Hermione walked with Edith along the streets of the town she and Libby had gone to before, both of them talking while carrying Teddy and Archie. They were looking for baby supplies as Edith needed a bit more, while Hermione just needed to stock up for Teddy. She couldn't help but chuckle as she thought back to when she had taught Fenrir how to change a nappy earlier that morning; Fenrir's face had all but turned green.

As they walked into one of the stores Edith asked, "So do you think you'll be alright?"

"About what?" Hermione asked as she browsed the racks for baby clothes, making sure to grab some for both cold and warm weather, especially since it would be turning cool soon.

Edith chuckled as she picked up some nappies and answered, "With this impromptu role of motherhood you're taking on."

The brunette blushed a bit before nodding saying, "Yes, I think I'll be just fine. And I also believe Fenrir will be alright as well. Teddy already likes him and he likes Teddy, so I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about."

"But Alpha doesn't really know how to take care of a pup under the age of five."

"Don't worry, I'm teaching him. In fact, he changed his first nappy this morning."

Edith couldn't help but laugh at the thought, her mind immediately supplying her with an image of him trying (and probably failing) at changing a nappy. Getting her bearings she offered, "Well, if you and Alpha need any help, Rhys and I will be happy to assist."

Hermione smiled at her friend and thanked her before going back to browsing. It wasn't long before they got all that they needed and paid for it with the bit of money that they had and left the shop to head back to the woods. As they walked Hermione started, "Edith, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"First off, as I'm sure you already know, I told Fenrir that I loved him and he did the same." At the redheaded she wolf's nod, she continued. "Well, I was wondering…um…"

Edith took in the blush that spread across the brunette's face and asked, "Wondering what?"

"I was wondering if…if you officially…you know…with Rhys after you fell in love with him?"

Amber eyes stared at her for a moment before Edith asked, "Hermione, are you trying to ask me if it's alright for you to mate with Alpha now?" At the brunette's bright red face, Edith giggled a bit before saying, "If you think you are ready, then by all means do so. But if you're not, Alpha won't force you to and you shouldn't force yourself, especially if you've never had sex before."

Hermione nodded before replying, "But that's just it, though. I have had it before back in Fourth Year with Viktor Krum, though I was fifteen at the time. And I know Fenrir won't force me to and I know I'm ready to with him, but I don't know if he'll really be ready to take me."

"I'm sure Alpha desires you very much. Besides, Rhys told me there was a scent of sex pheromones at your cabin, so it's not as if you haven't explored already."

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione mumbled as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Edith patted her on her shoulder and said, "Just think about it first, Hermione. After that, make the decision that you know will be right for you."

The brunette nodded and smiled at her friend saying, "Thank you for the advice, Edith. And thanks for listening as well."

"It was no trouble. And personally I'm glad you came to me with this rather than Libby. If she had heard it she would have encouraged you to mate with Alpha instantly."

The two females laughed as they both knew the werewolf's words were true about their platinum blonde friend. Even so, Hermione took Edith's words to heart and soon found herself with an answer she was completely sure of.

* * *

After dinner had finished, Hermione passed Teddy along to Ginny and told her to take care of him for the night. Ginny had asked 'why' at first, but seeing the blush that had appeared on her best friend's face, she didn't need an answer and agreed to take care of him for the night. Of course Ginny had to kick Angus to make him be quiet about the whole deal, knowing full well that Hermione wouldn't want her business spread around the pack, even though it would come to light soon as there seemed to not be much privacy.

As Hermione and Fenrir walked back to their cabin Fenrir asked, "Where's Teddy?"

"I asked Ginny to take him for the night," Hermione answered.

"Why?"

Fenrir watched as his mate's cheeks turned pink before she stopped and looked up at him. Looking into her brown eyes he was surprised to see that along with the love she had in them for him, he could also see nervousness and…lust? Blinking he said, "Hermione?"

Hermione willed her fast beating to calm down as she took a deep breath and said, "Fenrir, I'm ready to become one with you."

Bright blue eyes widened as his heart suddenly stopped beating in his chest, only for it to pick up again at a much faster rate. Fenrir could feel himself beginning to harden slightly in his pants, but he still needed to ask his mate if she was sure before immediately jumping at the invitation. Looking down at her he asked, "Hermione, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I love you and I want you Fenrir, if you will have me."

Fenrir growled lowly in his throat before suddenly picking Hermione up and running the rest of the way to their cabin. Reaching it he ran inside and kicked the door shut before dropping his mate on the mattress, his lips instantly sealing hers into an intense, love and lust filled kiss. The brunette moaned into the Alpha's mouth as her hands moved to grip his shoulders. She let out a gasp, followed by another moan as Fenrir moved from her lips and attached his mouth to her neck, sucking on it and leaving behind marks.

Hermione let out a cry as Fenrir lightly bit down on the junction of her neck before taking her hands and roughly pulling his shirt up and over his head. The moment it was off of him she began to tough every part of his bare skin that she could. She loved the way his muscles felt under her hands and she honestly couldn't wait to feel them on her as they moved together. Fenrir growled at that and soon began to take his mate's clothes off of her, practically tearing them in the process. Soon he had her in her bra and knickers and was prepared to take those off as well, but groaned in pleasure instead when Hermione suddenly reached in his pants and began to pump his already hardening member. Hermione grinned before swiftly turning them over so she was on top and opening Fenrir's pants, pulling them down and watching his hard organ spring free of its confines.

Breathing heavily Fenrir looked down to see the lust in Hermione's brown eyes as she looked at his member. He watched her lick her lips slightly before she began pumping it again. It wasn't until she took him into her mouth did he let out a hiss of pleasure. Fenrir leant his head back briefly before sitting up on his arms to watch Hermione suck him. Her red swollen lips around him, her brown hair wild looking as it framed her face, and her brown eyes darkened so much they looked almost black; the image would forever be engraved in his mind.

"Fuck," the Alpha werewolf hissed. At a particularly hard suck to his erection he reached down and gently grabbed Hermione by her hair, pulling her off of his member. As his erection slipped from her mouth he looked at her and said gruffly, "My turn."

Wasting no time he put the brunette back on her back and ripped off her knickers, immediately diving down into her wet center, his tongue delving into her pussy and licking all around. Hermione cried out in pleasure as Fenrir licked her, and even more so when he stuck two fingers inside of her and began to pump them in and out. Panting she reached behind her and unfastened her bra, taking it off and throwing it somewhere before falling back against the mattress, her hands finding purchase on Fenrir's head.

"Yes," Hermione moaned out as Fenrir began sucking on her clit, flicking it with his tongue a bit. Just when she was about to cum the man pulled away, causing her to practically whine out, "No, don't stop!"

Fenrir smirked at her as he said, "Don't worry mate, I don't plan to."

Standing he took his pants off the rest of the way before bending back down between Hermione's spread legs. Grabbing her by her thighs he pulled her closer to him and slowly eased his erection into her awaiting center. He groaned at the delicious heat that surrounded him as he slid into her. Fenrir was surprised however when Hermione began to tremble and let out a pleasure-filled yell, her legs seemingly trying to clench together as she pussy clamped down on him, and then relaxed and panted on the mattress. Realizing his mate just had an orgasm from him just putting his dick inside of her, he chuckled and said, "I hope you will cum for me more than that tonight."

Before Hermione could reply Fenrir began to move inside of her, his pace starting off slow before picking up speed. Hermione moaned, groaned, and cried out in ecstasy as Fenrir pounded into her, the sound of skin slapping reaching her ears. It wasn't long before she ended up having another orgasm, only for the Alpha to turn her over onto her hands and knees and enter her wet core again. The brunette would have found this position somewhat demeaning if she wasn't experiencing more pleasure than she ever had before. Fenrir himself was also feeling himself being taken to a height of pleasure he had never experienced before and he couldn't help but drive himself faster into Hermione's heat. It felt so damn good, he couldn't get enough!

Leaning down towards her ear he whispered, "It feels good, doesn't it? I'm making you feel pleasure like you've never felt before, so much so that you'll always desire me."

"Oh gosh, yes!" Hermione cried as he nipped at her ear. Feeling the telltale signs of another orgasm approaching she warned between pants, "Fenrir…I'm…I'm going to cum again!"

"Do it, let me feel you," Fenrir growled into her ear as one of his hands moved up her body to squeeze her breast. He took his other hand and moved it down her body, his fingers finding her swollen clit and rubbing it. He delivered a slight pinch to it and that was the brunette's undoing.

Hermione let out a loud cry of Fenrir's name as she came, her body tensing and trembling as she clamped down on the member still moving inside of her. Fenrir himself let out a hiss of Hermione's own name before spilling himself inside of her, his hips stuttering as he did so. As they both relaxed they panted heavily, Hermione's shaking limbs giving out causing her to fall onto the mattress. Fenrir laid down on top of her as he breathed heavily, his nose in her neck as he breathed in her scent. After a while he pulled out of her and turned her over. As she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes he asked softly, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

With a shake of her head Hermione answered, "No, it felt incredible."

"Good, because you felt incredible as well," Fenrir replied with a grin.

Reaching up Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a sweet, love filled kiss before whispering against his lips, "I love you."

Fenrir smiled and caught her lips in another kiss before replying softly, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, I've decided to leave my poll up for one more week. If you haven't voted yet, please do so as I would really like your input. Again, thank you for reading and hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	23. Chapter 23

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 23

Sore, pleasantly sore; that was how Hermione was feeling when she woke up the following morning. Her body still felt a bit tingly and craved for Fenrir's touch once more. Speaking of Fenrir he was still sleeping next to her, one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her naked body tight against his own. Turning her head Hermione smiled and shifted a bit so she could face him completely. Reaching a hand up she gently caressed his scruffy chin before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. She then moved to sit up and get off of the mattress when the arm that was wrapped around her waist suddenly pulled her back down.

Blinking in surprise Hermione saw Fenrir peering down at her through sleep filled eyes. In a gruff voice he asked, "And just where do you think you are off to?"

"I was going to gather my things to take a bath," Hermione replied, giggling when Fenrir leant down and began to nibble on her neck, being mindful of the still sore scars there.

"Mate, you are not leaving this cabin just yet. I haven't ravished you enough just yet for my liking."

"I thought you had last night. I lost count after the seventh time."

"Twelve, but I'm certainly ready for a thirteenth time."

Hermione laughed as Fenrir kissed all over her face and neck, her laughter turning to pleased moans as he traveled down her body, kissing and caressing her. Well, she supposed a thirteenth time was alright, but she wasn't sure she would be able to move once they were done.

* * *

Libby walked towards her Alpha's cabin, carrying Teddy's diaper bag on one shoulder and Teddy in the other arm who was fascinated and playing with her platinum blonde hair. She grinned at him and nuzzled his nose with her own saying sweetly, "You are such a cute little thing. Yes you are!"

Teddy giggled in delight as he smiled up at Libby, his hair turning platinum to match hers. Libby giggled before saying, "Let's get you back with your new mummy and daddy. I'm sure they've missed you."

She laughed when Teddy tilted his head before going back to play with her hair. She had honestly waited a few hours to take Teddy back to Hermione and Alpha because when Ginny had earlier during the day, she had returned completely red-faced. She had been darker than her hair and had Teddy's head pressed against her chest, her hand over his ear. It didn't take Libby long to figure out what was wrong and she laughed and told the young witch she'd take Teddy back after a while. That had been about four hours ago, so she figured by now Alpha and Hermione were done.

When the cabin came into sight Teddy began to reach for it, the action making Libby laugh. Reaching it she knocked on the door, waiting patiently for the door to open. About a minute later her Alpha opened the door, the heavy scent of sex and arousal hitting her instantly as it came off of him and out of the small house in waves. Clearing her throat she greeted, "Good afternoon, Alpha."

"Hello Libby," Fenrir greeted. He had honestly just gotten up from lying with Hermione when the female werewolf had knocked. His mate wouldn't let go of his waist when he tried to get up, and when he was finally able to dislodge her arms, he had to find a pair of sweatpants to put on before opening the door. He honestly didn't care much for decency, but he had heard Teddy cooing and figured he might as well put on some article of clothing. Looking at Teddy he smiled and said, "Hi Teddy."

Teddy squealed happily and reached for Fenrir, Libby passing the baby into the man's strong arms, passing him the diaper bag as well. The moment Teddy was in Fenrir's arms he laid his head over on his shoulder, sighing contentedly while lightly patting his bare chest.

Fenrir looked from Teddy to Libby to see the knowing leer on her face. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say something, already knowing she was going to. The she-wolf had absolutely no filter which was sometimes a blessing and a curse. Libby said nothing for a while but then she opened her mouth and said, "I hope you didn't hurt her too much with the way I know you bent her back."

"Libby!" an embarrassed shout came from inside the cabin.

Libby laughed before saying, "But I'm sure you turned her little world upside down, Alpha. Ginny certainly knows you did considering she stopped by earlier to bring Teddy, but you were pretty occupied thoroughly ravishing Hermione into the mattress."

"Oh Merlin, leave!" Hermione shouted causing Libby to laugh more before she turned and waved over her shoulder, heading back to the clearing.

Fenrir sighed and shook his head before closing the door. He looked at his mate and chuckled when he saw that she was huddled up under the blanket he had put over her naked body. Setting Teddy's diaper bag down he sat on the mattress and said, "There's no reason to be embarrassed, mate. Everyone is going to know I have taken you when we eventually show up again."

Hermione pulled the blanket down to her chin to look into her lover's bright blue eyes before replying, "I know that. The pack doesn't have too much privacy and everyone knows everybody's business; I've accepted that. But I just wish Libby wouldn't be so…"

"Blunt?"

"I was going to say 'forthright'."

Fenrir chuckled before grabbing one of the many crates of clothes he had and pulled out a long t-shirt and handing it to Hermione, knowing it would be long enough to cover everything, though he wouldn't mind seeing _everything_ again. However now that Teddy was with them they had to be decent. He waited for her to put the shirt on before passing the baby to her. He watched with a fond smile as Hermione greeted and played with Teddy, tickling him and smothering his little faces with sweet kisses. Fenrir felt absolute warmth in his heart watching the scene. This was the family that he had always wanted. Yes he had his pack and he loved them too, as they were also family. But he was positive nothing could ever make him feel the way he was now looking at Hermione and Teddy, his mate and adopted child. He'd do anything to protect them, no matter what.

Teddy grabbed the neck of the t-shirt Hermione was wearing, tugging it down with a giggle as Hermione tried to pull it back up as the boy was close to exposing her breasts. Hermione fixed the shirt and giggled saying, "Naughty boy." She poked his nose gently, causing Teddy to giggle his eyes turning the same shade of brown as Hermione's.

Fenrir however was frowning, unbeknownst to Hermione. When Teddy had pulled the neck of her shirt down, he had exposed the scars that ended on her chest. His fist clenched where it rested on his leg as he thought of how he had watched Rabastan Lestrange as a werewolf attack and nearly kill his mate. Those scars on her neck and chest would forever be there marring Hermione's perfect skin. She would have to live the rest of her life with them, and for him, they'd be his reminder of how he wasn't able to stop Rabastan from harming his mate. He needed to rectify this, he needed to avenge her. He needed to go and take care of Rodolphus and his new woman, and he needed to do it soon. Only then would he be at peace with the whole situation.

* * *

Hermione sat with Edith in her cabin, the two of them talking while watching Archie. Fenrir had taken Teddy to bond with him, leaving Hermione to her own devices. She had gone to see Ginny, but was told by Angus that Ginny was with Libby, the she-wolf teaching her how to hunt with hunting tools, such as bows and arrows and spears, something Fenrir was still keen on using. According to him, the redheaded girl was not too excited about that prospect, but the thought of her doing so turned him on greatly; Hermione could have gone the rest of her life not knowing that. After bidding him 'goodbye' she ran into Rhys who told her Edith was at home with Archie if she wanted to visit. Taking him up on his offer she moved in that direction.

Edith rubbed her neck a bit before looking at the brunette who was holding her pup, cooing softly at him. She looked at her for a moment, taking in the jeans she was wearing and the large t-shirt that could practically be a dress. She noticed her slightly bushy hair was perched on top of her head in a little messy bun and her neck was covered in several love bites. Quirking and eyebrow she said, "I assume you had a good time with Alpha last night."

Hermione blushed and looked up into amber eyes, her mouth opening to speak but nothing coming out. The red haired werewolf chuckled before saying, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Alpha loves you and you love him and you both expressed it to each other physically. He also left his mark on you and you're covered with his scent, making it known to other werewolves that you are the Alpha's mate, the Alpha female."

"Right," Hermione said embarrassed. "Libby already let us know she knew, not that she has any qualms about it anyway. At least you were classy about your delivery of it."

Edith couldn't help but laugh out loud, her laughter being infectious and causing Hermione to do the same. When she calmed down she said, "At least you have the decency to mate in private. Libby and Thomas go at it publicly around us whenever they get hot for each other. I remember I was out gathering herbs and walked up on them; Libby had the audacity to say 'hello' to me and invited me to join in."

"Libby has no shame."

"No, but if she did she wouldn't be Libby."

The brunette nodded knowing her friend was right. They sat talking about different things for a while, enjoying each others' company. It was when Edith stood to make a pot of tea did Hermione asked, "Edith, can I ask you something?"

The redhead nodded and turned to face the young witch. Hermione rocked Archie for a moment before asking, "Do you think…well…do you think you and Rhys will ever get married?"

"Married?" Edith repeated surprised. "I don't know. I mean, we're already mates, mated, and have a pup together. Everyone knows we are basically married in a way. I don't think it'd be necessary to do it traditionally in the Muggle and Wizarding sense."

"But if you wanted to?"

A thoughtful frown appeared on the female werewolf's face as she pondered the question. After a while she answered, "I suppose we could; we love each other enough." Tilting her head to look at Hermione she asked, "Hermione, why are you asking me this?"

Hermione flushed before shaking her head and saying, "No reason."

Edith smiled before turning back to her pot of tea. She had an idea as to why Hermione was asking. But she wasn't going to push her to tell her about why. She'd let things play out on their own. Fate brought her Alpha and Hermione together and made them mates; she'd work through this, too.

* * *

Fenrir lay still as he watched his mate and child sleeping. It was the middle of the night and they were both sleeping peacefully. He reached his hand up and gently rubbed the top of Teddy's head before leaning over and stroking Hermione's face. He trailed his fingers down to her neck, caressing her scars before looking back up at her to see if she had woken up; she hadn't. Sitting up he bent down and kissed her lovingly on her cheek before trailing his lips down to kiss her scarred neck. Hermione sighed softly in her sleep, a small smile appearing on her lips.

The Alpha werewolf quickly but quietly stood up from the mattress and put on his jeans, boots, t-shirt, and trench coat before grabbing the bag he had prepared with his hunting tools, as well as some venison meat, raw, rare, and dried jerky for food. There was also a canteen of water for him as well. Slinging the bag on his shoulder he silently moved to the door and opened it. Looking back at his little family that was still sleeping he whispered, "I'll be back soon. Once Lestrange is dead, I will return."

Stepping out of the cabin Fenrir quietly closed the door before walking away through the woods. Along the way he met Rhys who was waiting for him. Stopping briefly to speak to him he commanded, "Make sure nothing happens to them in my absence."

"Of course, Alpha," Rhys replied.

"You're in charge until I return, so make sure things go smoothly."

"And if Hermione questions your whereabouts?"

Fenrir stood for a moment and didn't reply, but he then said, "Tell her the truth. I don't want her to worry, but I also don't want to keep secrets from her. The rest of the pack, sure. But my mate, never."

Rhys nodded before saying, "Be safe Alpha, and I promise to look out for Hermione and young Teddy Lupin."

"Thank you, Rhys."

Fenrir gave his Beta a pat on his shoulder before running off into the darkness of the night and the wood, ready to carry out his personal mission. However he would never have guessed things would go horribly wrong for him in his mission to avenge his beloved mate.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for my absence for this story. I was finishing up the school year and finals, and now I'm finally out for summer. Hopefully if things go smoothly I'll graduate in another semester (fingers crossed). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	24. Chapter 24

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: This will be a relatively short chapter, but it is important to the plot. I hope you all enjoy it, despite its short length, and I'll see you for the next one! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Not So Savage

Chapter 24

Fenrir waited patiently, watching quietly at the moving silhouettes inside of the little house that he had found Rodolphus to be staying with his new woman in. He could hear them talking from where he was hidden in the shadows of the trees, though he couldn't make out much of what they were saying due to the radio playing in the house. Straining his hearing he listened to them speak, watching their silhouettes move by the window.

"I can't believe your sister-in-law did such a number to your face. The Blasting Curse that close to your face should have killed you, honestly. But I'm glad it didn't," the woman said.

"Half of my face is gone and I'm forever disfigured. I swear, if Andromeda isn't dead already, I'm going to make sure she suffers," Rodolphus said.

"Yes well, while you're planning revenge on your Mudblood loving sister-in-law, I'm going out to buy more potions and medicinal supplies for you. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Dolphie."

"Alright, Melissa."

Fenrir moved swiftly, stopping in front of the door, waiting for it to open. The moment it opened he was faced with a blonde haired witch with green eyes. He didn't wait for her to react, just swiftly took his pocket knife, grabbed her hair to hold her in place, and stabbed the knife through her neck. Pulling the knife out he dropped Melissa to the ground and walked inside of the house, facing Rodolphus who had a shocked look on his mangled face. He would have laughed at seeing the damage Andromeda did on her brother-in-law, but that wasn't why he was here. Rodolphus' life was coming to an end, and Fenrir was going to be the one to do it.

"Greyback!" Rodolphus shouted. "What are you doing here?! What have you done to Melissa?!"

"Don't talk," Fenrir growled. "Your brother attacked my mate, nearly killed her. However I took care of him. Now I'm just here to finish you as well in accordance to werewolf law."

Rodolphus' eyes widened before they hardened in rage. In a low voice he asked, "You killed Rabastan?"

"Of course, he attacked my mate. And werewolf law states that if anyone attacks the Alpha's mate, the entire family suffers. And I am the Alpha and you are Rabastan's family."

Drawing his wand Rodolphus yelled, "You killed my brother! I'll kill you!"

Fenrir moved quickly, avoiding the curse the wizard through at him. He briefly wished he had brought Andromeda's wand with him, but he would make do. Throwing his knife, he took pleasure in the pained cry the other man let out as the knife penetrated his shoulder. Taking the opportunity Fenrir charged Rodolphus and knocked him down, throwing the man's wand away. The moment he was on him, he immediately began clawing at him, delighting in the screams Rodolphus was emitting as blood went everywhere. Rodolphus was helpless as she screamed and begged for Fenrir to stop savaging him. He was able to kick the werewolf in his stomach and was quick enough to grab his wand and press it to his Dark Mark, summoning someone to help him. However Fenrir snatched his wand from him and snapped it in half, then grabbed him by his hair and smashed his head against the ground. The last thing Rodolphus saw was Fenrir's feral grin, then him bending down with his sharp teeth glinting as they made way for his jugular.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov and Amycus and Alecto Carrow landed in front of the house that Rodolphus was currently occupying with his new witch, all of them annoyed that they had been sent by the Dark Lord to see Rodolphus. All wondered what in the world it could be that the Lestrange wanted. Dolohov was already annoyed that Rodolphus had gotten them in trouble and tortured by the Cruciatus Curse after not being able to retrieve Andromeda Tonks, so he really wasn't fine with seeing the man again. However they both stopped at seeing the body of Rodolphus' woman lying in the doorway of the house, blood pouring from her neck.

Cautious they drew their wands and headed towards the house, only to stop at hearing noise coming from it and heading towards the doorway. Surprise overcame their expressions at seeing none other than Fenrir Greyback exiting the house, covered from head to foot in blood. Greyback's bright blue eyes stared back at them with an animalistic gleam as he held something in his hand. Pointing their wands at the werewolf Dolohov yelled, "Greyback! Where's Rodolphus?"

Fenrir smiled sadistically before lifting his arm, showing them what was in his hand. Both Alecto and Antonin were horrified to see Rodolphus' severed head held in the werewolf's hand, Amycus not so much. Alecto recovered faster and said, "The Dark Lord will know about this, and we're taking you to him right now!"

Just as she waved her wand to cast the Incarcerous Spell, Fenrir threw Rodolphus' head at her, causing her to screech as it hit her in her face. Fenrir had taken off by then, but was however intercepted by Amycus who tried to throw a curse at him, only for the Alpha to dodge it. Dolohov tried doing the same, but could not. The three Death Eaters then decided to just try and corner Fenrir, but were unable. Finally having enough, Dolohov sent a Bone Shattering Curse at Fenrir, hitting him right in his knee.

Fenrir let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, only to then be bound by thick ropes from the Incarcerous Spell. Snarling and glowering up at them he said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"No, but you should be of the Dark Lord once he finishes with you," Alecto said before stomping on Fenrir's face, effectively knocking him unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 25

A week had gone by before Hermione finally decided to seek out Rhys. Her mate had been gone long enough in her opinion and she wondered where he could have gone, _and without telling her no less._ After changing Teddy's nappy she placed him in the baby carrier on her chest she fastened from a t-shirt Fenrir had ripped when he had been squirrel hunting. Once he was secure she left the cabin and made her way towards the campsite. Along the way she talked and cooed to Teddy, the baby smiling and giggling. She was surprised when he changed his hair to Fenrir's dark brown color and eyes to bright blue, just like Fenrir's eyes. It was honestly cute, though.

Entering the clearing she greeted some of the pack that were working on things, stopping to hug Mildred and greet her before asking had she seen Rhys. Mildred shook her head and suggested she ask his brother. Thanking her she headed towards Angus' tent, but stopped when Annie ran up to her and hugged her leg.

"Hi, Ms. Hermione!" Annie said, a sweet smile on her face as she looked up at the brunette.

Hermione smiled and bent down to hug Annie, being careful to not crush Teddy as she replied, "Hello Annie. How are you?"

Annie grinned and answered, "I'm well." Looking at Teddy she smiled and patted his head saying, "Hello Teddy."

Teddy smiled at her and giggled, causing Annie to giggle as well. Hermione chuckled and said, "I've got to talk to Angus right now, but I'll play with you later, alright?"

"Okay!" Annie hugged Hermione once more before running back over to the pack pups that were playing, joining them once again.

Walking over to Angus' tent she called out, "Angus, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Receiving no answer she figured the werewolf was asleep and figured it was safe to walk in. Moving the flap of the tent she walked in and said, "Angus, I was wondering have you—Ginny?!"

Right before her eyes on Angus' makeshift bed of fur skins was Angus and Ginny, both of them naked underneath a blanket and snogging heavily, Ginny's hands buried in Angus' black hair while her red hair was splayed out around her head. Both Ginny and Angus were startled by Hermione's outburst and sat up, Ginny bringing the blanket up to cover herself.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hey Hermione," Angus greeted, waving his hand casually.

Hermione covered Teddy's eyes while also closing hers, her mind trying to process what she had just seen. Ginny, who was so adamant that she would never fall for Angus despite them being soul mates, was now lying naked with him after what was obviously a shag. In actuality, the contradictory of her statement was hilarious, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to laugh. With a deadpan look on her face Hermione looked at the two and said, "So you finally felt the Pull; that's nice. But don't think we're not going to talk about this later, Ginny." Turning to Angus she asked, "Where is your brother?"

Angus shrugged and answered, "I don't know, probably at home. Though he might be on his way back seeing as he's in charge right now and all."

"In charge? Why?"

"Alpha told him he was until he got back, but I don't know where Alpha went."

A bad feeling settled into Hermione's stomach and she thanked Angus before turning and leaving the tent, stepping back into the clearing. Just as she did she saw both Rhys and Edith walk into the campsite, Archie held in Edith's arms. Walking over to them she said politely, "Hello Edith, hello Rhys."

Edith smiled and replied, "Hello Hermione."

"Hermione," Rhys said with a nod of his head.

"Rhys, where is Fenrir?" Hermione asked him, getting straight to the point. "He's been gone for whole week now. Where is he?"

The blond Beta looked a bit taken aback by the brunette's sudden question before remembering what his Alpha told him to tell her should she ask. He told him to tell her the truth, and he was going to obey his Alpha. Clearing his throat he answered, "He's gone to avenge your attack by taking out what's left of the Lestrange family."

Brown eyes widened and she asked, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Would you have let him?"

"I know I can't stop Fenrir when he sets his mind to something and I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I just want to know why he didn't tell me. And better yet, why isn't he back yet?"

Rhys had no answer for that. Alpha honestly should have been back at least three days ago. So for him to still not be back, something may have gone wrong for him. His green eyes looked into his mate's amber ones before saying, "To be truthful, Alpha may or may not be in trouble. He should have been back three days ago."

The brunette gasped, her mind instantly filling with scenarios as to what could have happened to her mate. What if something bad had happened to him? What if he was hurt, captured, or worse killed? Just thinking of it made tears fill her eyes, but also made her shake with rage. She wasn't sure whether she was more angry at the possibility something had happened to Fenrir, or if she was angry with Fenrir that he left without telling her where he was going. It didn't matter though, because some of that anger was going to be transferred to Fenrir regardless. Her expression hardened she looked the Beta in his face, the fierceness and rage in her brown eyes surprising him.

"I'm going after my mate, and you're going to help me. The only thing that I can think of that could possibly take him down are Death Eaters, meaning he was caught. I just know he's with the Dark Lord being tortured right now, and I'll be damned if I don't go find and rescue him myself, seeing as you're doing nothing to do so."

"I…I was told to watch after the pack, being next in command and all," Rhys said, a little put out.

"Then why haven't you sent a search party? But you know what? It's fine, I'll make one myself, and we're going to get my mate and bring him back."

Edith couldn't help but smile, seeing her friend starting to become the Alpha female that she was. She had heard Hermione Granger could be bossy, but to her it was justified right now. Shifting Archie in her arms she said, "I can stay here with the pups and look after them. I can also get someone else to stay with me as well if I need to."

Rhys looked at his mate and said, "But Edith, the full moon is in two days. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself with the pups and Archie?" Looking at his Alpha's mate he asked, "And what about Teddy?"

"Rhys, Teddy will be fine here. He smells like both Alpha and Alpha's mate, so the pups and I aren't going to touch him. Besides, the moment Alpha took Teddy on with Hermione, he became his pup and a part of the pack, and we protect our own."

The blond werewolf sighed and ran a hand down his face before nodding saying, "Alright, fine. But only if you're sure, Edith."

Edith nodded with a smile and kissed her mate before looking at her friend and nodding to her as well. Hermione smiled before turning to face the pack, saying loudly and clearly, "Pack, listen to me! And Angus, get your naked arse out here right now!"

The pack all turned their attention to the Alpha female, Angus stumbling out of his tent with just his pants on. When she knew she had the whole attention of the pack she said, "It has come to my attention that Fenrir has been gone for a week and hasn't returned. That is because he went to avenge me, to avenge my attack that left me with these scars. However he hasn't returned yet and was supposed to have three days ago. Pack, I fear my mate has been captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort." The pack began to murmur, looking at each other in worry. Even Ginny, who had stepped out of Angus' tent fully clothed, had a worried expression on her face. "I am aware the full moon is soon upon us and you all would probably want to be here, but I cannot allow myself to be here knowing my mate is in danger. Therefore I am going to go and get him myself, and I will fight tooth and nail to bring him back. If any of you also wish to go with me to retrieve your Alpha, then so be it. If not, you have been offered, but I am going to get my mate and bring him back _alive._ I refuse to go another day without Fenrir here with me, and you shouldn't have to do so without your Alpha as well. So, if you wish to join my search party, then please step forward."

Hermione honestly wasn't sure anyone was going to step forward, but she couldn't help but smile when not only Libby, Rhys, and Angus did, but Mildred, Thomas, and many others stepped forward as well. Practically the entire pack stepped forward, except and few and the pups of course. The pack didn't like Death Eaters and could care less for the Dark Lord, but for them to have captured their Alpha and was possibly torturing him; that was unforgiveable. And if their Alpha's mate was willing to face all of that to bring him back, they would follow her. They all knew there was a possibility they would be killed, but that was alright. They looked out for their own and they would fight and die for each other, as was the way of the pack. The wolf was as strong as the pack after all, and Fenrir Greyback's pack was one of the strongest.

Nodding Hermione said, "Gather what you wish to take. We leave in an hour."

And with that, Hermione turned and left the clearing as the pack began to move around and gather what they wanted to take. Ginny watched Hermione walk away before going after her. Catching up to her she said, "You can't be serious, Hermione. You don't even have a wand."

"Actually, I do. When Andromeda left Teddy with us, she passed her wand as well," Hermione replied easily as they neared hers and Fenrir's cabin.

"And you are really willing to go in and fight for Greyback? Even die for him?"

Turning to face the redhead Hermione said, "Listen Ginny, I love Fenrir. I love him more than I can even understand. He is a part of me and I refuse to let him go. If he dies, a part of me will, I just know it. I can feel it in my heart that he is still alive and I'm going to go get him. And if Angus was in the same position, you would do the same."

Ginny stood still as she watched her friend enter the cabin with a determined look on her face. Ginny didn't want to admit it, but Hermione was right. If it was Angus, she'd go great lengths to save him. Yes, she still loved Harry, but she was drawn to Angus and had the urge to protect him just as he would protect her. Maybe this was what Hermione had been feeling when she had finally accepted she was Fenrir's mate. And now knowing that Angus was going to go made her realize that she wanted to go as well, if only to protect Angus. But if only she had her wand though…

A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around and see Edith, her red hair blowing slightly in the breeze passing through the woods. Edith smiled at her before handing her something, Ginny's brown eyes widening seeing that it was a wand. Taking it she looked up at her and asked, "You have a wand?"

"It was my mother's," Edith answered. "I was never able to use one as I was a Squib before becoming a werewolf. I had debated giving it to Hermione to use, but seeing as she has one, you take it."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's your mum's."

"I think she'd be happy knowing it's being put to use."

Ginny smiled before thanking Edith and heading back to the campsite. Edith smiled before heading towards her Alpha's cabin so she could help Hermione and be ready to take Teddy.

* * *

An hour later Hermione and the pack were all standing, waiting to leave out to find Fenrir. Seeing everyone that was going to go she said, "I'm glad you all are here, but I just want to make sure you all are sure. After all, we'll be walking right into Death Eater territory, Voldemort's territory no less. Some of us may even be killed. Are you all sure?"

"Yes, Alpha female!" the pack answered, the sudden declaration startling Hermione a bit.

Ginny looked at the brunette and said, "I'm coming too."

Hermione smiled at her before nodding. She looked at Edith who was standing surrounded by the pups of the pack, another female werewolf named Lyra standing with her, the two of them holding Archie and Teddy. Looking at her friend she asked, "And you're sure you'll be alright watching them all?"

Edith nodded and said, "Yes, we'll be fine."

Annie suddenly ran up to Hermione and hugged her legs saying, "Please be careful, Ms. Hermione! And please bring Alpha back home!"

Hermione bent down and hugged the little girl saying, "I will Annie, I promise."

Annie nodded before running back to join the group of pups. Duncan did the same thing to Ginny before moving back to stand next to Annie, Ginny smiling at the little boy. Rhys walked over to Edith and Archie, wrapping them in his arms and kissing them both before taking his place next to Hermione once more.

Hermione looked at her large search party before nodding and saying, "Move out!"

The pack all let out some sort of wolfish battle cry before they all ran off into the woods, somehow being able to pick up Fenrir's faint scent. Angus picked up Ginny and placed her on his back before running off with them and Rhys did the same with Hermione. As they ran Rhys said, "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Hermione."

"I'm rescuing my mate and the love of my life. I'd willingly do it all over again if I had to. Even if I died for him, I'd do it again and again," Hermione told the Beta.

Rhys smiled as he ran, thinking to himself, _Though he'll be mad at you for throwing yourself into danger for him, Alpha will be proud of you Hermione._


	26. Chapter 26

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 26

It was the day of the full moon when the pack had finally tracked down their Alpha's scent to his exact location. Hermione couldn't help but gasp when she saw the exact location of where her mate was. She knew this house just from Harry describing it to her and her own personal research. Looming over them was Riddle House, and inside her mate was being held captive. She knew Fenrir wouldn't be able to get out on his own, considering that he told her he was now a target for the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord for not attending any meetings any longer. He had said that if one missed several meetings in a row, unless assigned on a mission of some sort, Voldemort thought that person's allegiance to him was no longer intact and therefore free game to him. And in Fenrir's case, he hadn't attended a single meeting since finding out Hermione was his mate months ago.

Sunset was upon them and the pack was getting antsy, feeling the moon was on its way to rising in at least another hour, if not two. Hermione looked at the house before looking at Rhys saying, "I'm going in. I need to find Fenrir and get him out of there."

"You can't go in by yourself," Rhys told her. Looking back at the pack he said, "Libby, Thomas, Andrew, Mildred; you four accompany Hermione to find Alpha."

Libby grinned and stood next to Hermione, her mate joining her with a small smile as well as Mildred. Andrew, a dark haired werewolf with dark blue eyes walked over to Hermione and said, "We will follow you to save Alpha, Alpha Female."

"Just Hermione is fine," Hermione responded.

She quickly beckoned them to follow her and they ran into the gates of the large, walled off manor and towards the house, making sure to stay out of sight of Death Eaters that were walking the grounds. A few of them got too close for comfort and if Hermione didn't quickly stun or knock them unconscious, Libby and Thomas would use their knives and slice their throats, muffling their sounds and gently lying them on the ground. Hermione just ignored what her friend and mate was doing, knowing that bloodshed may be necessary if they were going to get into Riddle House and out alive. Before long they had gone across the grounds and reached the manor, keeping in the shadows as to not be seen. Andrew sniffed around the area where they were before finding a hidden door.

Looking at them he whispered, "Come this way."

The five of them quietly entered Riddle House through the hidden door and soon found themselves in what appeared to be a corridor. Hermione looked around, taking in the old home and couldn't help but think that this home shouldn't be occupied by such a horrid wizard and should honestly be burned to the ground, no matter how magnificent it was. Libby sniffed the air before looking towards the left and pointing whispering, "Alpha is that way."

"Let's go," Hermione replied, already on her way down the corridor to reach her mate when Mildred grabbed her arm, silently telling her to be quiet while listening. It suddenly occurred to Hermione that all four of the werewolves were listening, all of them hearing something she couldn't.

Before long Thomas looked at his mate and said, "Libby, you lead Hermione and Mildred to Alpha. There are Death Eaters coming, aware of intruders on the grounds and in the house. Andrew and I will hold as many off as we can."

For the first time since she's known her, Hermione saw an expression of fear on Libby's face as she looked at her black haired mate. She realized that Thomas was speaking as if he might possibly die trying to defend off Death Eaters and wouldn't see Libby again. She had known that some of them would possibly die in the mission to rescue Fenrir, but she didn't want Libby to lose her mate. She was about to speak when they heard someone shout, "Come on! We have to find them! They're here for Greyback, I know it!"

Thomas gave his mate a quick kiss before saying, "Go!"

Libby nodded before turning and running down the corridor, Hermione and Mildred hot on her heels. Reaching a door Libby pushed it open and they hurried down some stairs, the lower they descended the colder it became. Before long they reached another door and quietly entered it, being careful not to make any sounds. As her eyes adjusted Hermione saw what appeared to be a large cell, and lying in it on the cold floor looking worse for wear and severely beaten was Fenrir.

"Fenrir!" Hermione gasped out as she rushed to the cell, Mildred followed after her while Libby stood on lookout at the door. Grabbing the bars she called again, "Fenrir!"

Fenrir groaned before opening his eyes and looking through the bars of his cell. Bright blue eyes widened as they connected with the beautiful brown eyes of his mate and he rasped out, "Mate."

A sob escaped Hermione's throat as she quickly spelled the cell door open and rushed inside, dropping down next to the large man and helped him to sit up before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. Fenrir hissed a little but couldn't care less about the physical pain he was in. His mate had come for him and he was holding her. He honestly thought for the past week that he may never see her again, that he may die before seeing her again. But now, seeing that she was here and real, he couldn't help but release a few tears as he buried his face into her neck.

Hermione sniffled before pulling away and cupping the Alpha's face, kissing him for all she was worth with all the love and passion she had for him in it. Pulling away she looked him over, taking in the bruises, scratches, and dried blood covering his face and she could only imagine what was hidden by his clothes on his body. As Mildred began to heal him as best she could with what she had in her medicinal travel bag, Hermione asked, "What have they done to you?"

Coughing a little Fenrir answered, "Tortured me, but it's not like I haven't been tortured by that snake like prick before. But they kept trying to make me reveal where you were so they could capture you as well, but I refused. Said they wanted to use you to show where Muggleborns real place in society was, but I knew they were just planning on defiling you. I couldn't allow them to do that, not to you."

"It's alright now," Hermione said, caressing his face gently. "I'm going to get you out of here. The entire pack is here as well to help. They're out there fighting Death Eaters as we speak."

"All of them?"

"Well, not the children. Edith and another stayed behind to take care of them, as well as Teddy. But everyone else is here. Rhys is out on the grounds giving commands."

"But why not just send a few to get me?"

"I was originally coming by myself, but the pack wanted to come as well."

"They could be killed. _You_ could be killed. Did you think of that?"

"Yes, I did and I've accepted that. They have accepted that as well. Fenrir, I love you. I love you so much I can't even describe to you how much I do and I would gladly run into danger to save you over and over again if it meant I got a chance at being by your side forever."

Fenrir looked at his little mate, amazed at her determination and loyalty towards him. And her brown eyes displayed all the love and feelings she had for him. Smiling he said softly, "I love you, too."

Hermione grinned and was about to kiss Fenrir again when he let out a loud cry of pain, the sound making both her and Libby jump. Looking at Mildred she asked, "What did you do?!"

Mildred frowned down at her Alpha's covered knee and answered, "I just touched his knee. It seems to have been hit by a Bone Shattering Curse."

"What?" Hermione gasped out. She looked at Fenrir's pained expression before looking back at the pack's resident Healer and asked, "Can't you do something?"

"I can try, but I need your wand please."

Hermione handed it over to the she wolf and allowed her to begin attempting to heal Fenrir's shattered knee. She could see Libby shuffling near the door, the werewolf's ears picking up on the growing sound of fighting above them, as well as feeling the full moon close to rising. Before long Mildred handed Andromeda's wand back to Hermione and said with a triumphant smile, "His knee is completely healed now."

The brunette witch helped her mate to stand up and she looked in awe at how he moved as if his knee was never injured. As Fenrir wrapped his arms around Hermione she asked Mildred, "How did you do it? As far as I and any Healer know, there is no way to reverse the affects of a Bone Shattering Curse, not without the victim having a permanent limp and some bones not being able to be put back properly."

Mildred shrugged and answered, "I was a Healer before becoming a werewolf. At the time I was studying if it was possible to reverse the affects of curses completely. I had just discovered how to with this curse in particular, but I became a werewolf before I could show it to my colleagues, and when I tried later they wouldn't accept it."

"Well they should have, because that is amazing."

Libby cleared her throat before saying, "Not that this isn't nice and all, but we've got a fight to go into in the hopes of getting out alive right now."

Fenrir nodded and taking Hermione's hand, ran out of the dungeon where he had been locked away and up the stairs, Libby and Mildred not far behind. Reaching the upper level they weren't really surprised to see the pack had made their way inside and were fighting and killing Death Eaters left and right. Ginny way standing back to back with Angus, using the wand Edith had given her to fend off the Death Eaters that were upon her as well, and doing well at it. Upon seeing their Alpha they let out howls and followed after him, fending off Death Eaters as they went. Before long they made it to the foyer and were close to leaving Riddle House altogether when Lord Voldemort suddenly appeared in front of them.

Red eyes looked at them before the evil wizard spoke saying, "So, it seems the Mudblood has come for her filthy dog, and succeeded in freeing him as well." Shaking his head he said to Hermione, "I told you that you could help me, Hermione Granger. But instead you chose a fate worse than death by surrounding yourself with these savage beasts."

Fenrir growled at Voldemort, as well as the pack as they were soon surrounded by what was left of the Death Eaters. Hermione glared at Voldemort and said, "You gave me to Fenrir as a prisoner of war. You did it make an example out of me and I know it was in the hopes that he would tear me apart. But you've actually done me a favor, so let me thank you for it. Now let me show you just how formidable I am for a Mudblood."

Voldemort looked at her in confusion just as both Hermione and Ginny blasted spells at him, Hermione shouting _'Confringo!'_ and Ginny shouting _'Reducto!'_. The wizard was barely able to block either spell, the sudden use of them causing the pack to spring into action. Hermione fended off spells and curses thrown at her by the evil wizard, all the while Fenrir gutted Antonin Dolohov before taking his wand and finishing him off. He then turned to the Dark Lord and began to help her take him on. Just as she was able to knock Voldemort back into the wall, Fenrir and the pack stopped fighting altogether, some of them groaning and dropping to the floor. Hermione looked around confused at them, wondering what was happening until Ginny ran to her and pulled her away.

"Hermione, look!" Ginny said pointing out the window. Looking Hermione saw that the full moon had risen outside and shining through the many windows. Gasping she looked back at the pack saw them begin to transform into the werewolves that they were. The sound of bones cracking and reconstructing themselves made her wince, but she couldn't help but look at the Death Eaters that were slowly backing up, looks of fear coming over their features. It was easy to see the Death Eaters were slightly outnumbered and they were quickly becoming worried that the advantage they had with wands was no longer viable to them. Even Lord Voldemort looked slightly worried.

As the pack was close to nearing the end of their transformation, a dark figure appeared behind the girls and said in a deep baritone voice, "It's good to see you girls have made it."

Quickly turning around Hermione gasped out, "Professor Snape!"

Ginny already had her wand trained on him and she asked with a scowl, "What do you want, you traitor?"

Snape looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow before looking at both of his former students saying, "Just to inform you that with the help of your werewolf pack, the freedom of the Wizarding World will be inevitable."

"What are you talking about?"

"Honestly Miss Weasley, I'm sure you would have figured it out."

Hermione thought for a moment before saying, "With Fenrir and the others helping as werewolves, they are sure to not only defeat the Death Eaters, but Voldemort as well. And then the Wizarding World will be free from his reign."

The dark man nodded and said, "Correct as always, Miss Granger. I imagine I might have actually given you points for that."

Despite the current situation, Hermione couldn't help but smile and giggle a little. Just as the pack finished transforming into wolves and howled to the moon, Ginny asked, "So what? Are you switching sides now?"

"I have never switched sides. My allegiance has always been to Albus and the Order."

"Liar!"

"Believe what you wish."

Hermione looked her former professor in the eyes and after a bit of searching said, "Well I believe you, and if you're going to help us then please do so."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the brunette before nodding slightly. Seeing the werewolves advancing on the Death Eaters, and one with brown hair edging towards them he quickly reached into his robes and pulled out two wands. Handing the vine wood one to Hermione he said, "I believe this is yours." Handing the other made of yew wood to Ginny he said, "And yours."

Ginny smiled at having her own wand back in hand before pocketing Edith's mother's wand and said, "I feel whole again."

Hermione nodded as she put away Andromeda's as she held her own in her hand once again. She couldn't believe Professor Snape had kept their wands. Before she could think anymore a growl met her ears and she turned to see a brown werewolf with yellow eyes looking at them. Realizing who it was she said, "Mildred."

The werewolf's ear twitched, indicating that it indeed was Mildred. Mildred walked around Hermione and Ginny towards Snape and began rubbing herself against him like a puppy before standing slightly and licking his face. Snape grimaced and looked at the two witches, the two of them giggling as they knew he hadn't the slightest idea what was happening or why Mildred was all up on him. Taking this time Hermione walked over to Fenrir and buried her hand in his fur. Looking Voldemort square in his red eyes she said, "You've taken my best friend, you've taken over the Wizarding World, and you've taken my mate from me. You've reigned long enough over us, but no more. Tonight will be your last night living. All of your Horcurxes are gone, so it's just you."

Voldemort hissed at her as he trained his wand on her and Fenrir. In an almost mocking tone he asked, "And what are you going to do about it, Mudblood?"

Hermione smirked before saying to Fenrir, "Let them have it, Alpha."

Fenrir growled before letting out a howl with so much power, the entirety of the pack instantly knew it was a command. Fenrir let out a few growls and snarls before howling again, and the next thing she, Ginny, and Snape knew, the werewolves had all jumped on the Death Eaters, savaging them and leaving little to nothing in the form of recognition behind.

Voldemort looked on in horror at what was happening to his army, knowing that his time was coming to an end. He made to leave, but what stopped by Fenrir. Taking his wand he began sending curses at him, all of which were literally ricocheting off of his large, muscular body. Not knowing what else to do Voldemort fled in a streak of black. However Hermione, Ginny, and Snape were all on him and the Potions Master was able to grab a hold to the Dark Lord, stopping him and pulling him crashing down into the grounds of Riddle House. Ginny quickly disarmed Voldemort as Hermione hit him with the Incarcerous Spell. Snape used the Full Body Bind Curse on to keep him still before leaning over saying, "My allegiance has never been to you. I was just biding my time until the one person after Potter capable of beating you got her chance."

Backing away he looked at Hermione and said, "Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at the bound wizard before saying, "I don't kill, it's not in me to. However…" Turning back to Riddle House she called out, "Fenrir!"

Fenrir came bounding out of the manor towards them, the three of them backing up as he got near. Seeing Voldemort helpless on the ground, he snarled and jumped into the air, landing on top of him and proceeded to tear him apart, savaging him in the way everyone knew him to savage people. When he was finished he turned towards his mate and walked up to her, nuzzling her neck and licking her cheek. Hermione smiled, slightly minding the blood he was getting all over her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered, "We did it."

* * *

Aurors had arrived not long after everything had gone quiet, Obliviating Muggles nearby that had witnessed what had happened at Riddle House and cleaning up the mess of Death Eaters and Voldemort's body. Ginny and Hermione gave statements to Kingsley who had wrapped them in huge hugs the moment he saw them. Of course upon seeing Snape, he bound the man and was about to take him away when Mildred suddenly ran over and stood in front of Snape, growling at Kingsley and making him back off. It took Hermione a while to calm the female werewolf down before explaining to Kingsley that Snape was Mildred's mate and she was protecting him, much to both men's surprise. Kingsley accepted that, but said that nonetheless, Snape would have to go in for questioning and a trial.

The Death Eaters bodies had been cleaned up and disposed of long before the first rays of the sun broke over the horizon. Kingsley sent most of the Aurors back to the Ministry to spread word that Voldemort's reign was over. He though stayed behind with a few Aurors to get more information from Fenrir and his pack when they returned to being human again. Before long they did, leaving a bunch of naked men and women, prompting the Aurors to summon clothes for them to put on. While Kingsley was speaking with Fenrir, Angus rushed towards Ginny (fully dressed) and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. Ginny turned red as by that point her father and mother—both of which had been put into hiding with the rest of the Weasley family by Kingsley—had arrived with another Auror. Angus walked over to Arthur and Molly, instantly introducing himself as their daughter's mate, much to Ginny's embarrassment and the Weasley's shock.

Libby and Thomas walked over to Hermione and Libby said, "I can't believe you led us into a battle, knowing we could either be killed or lose loved ones."

Hermione nodded and replied, "I had to get Fenrir back. And you didn't have to come with me."

"Of course I did! I'm not taking the chance to miss a good fight."

Thomas shook his head at his mate before saying, "What Libby means to say and hasn't is that she's glad we're alive and that you are the most fearless person she's ever met and that she's glad you are her friend."

The platinum blonde haired woman looked at her mate and said, "I wanted to say that to Hermione!"

Hermione laughed before hugging Libby saying, "Thanks Libby. And I'm glad you and Thomas came out of this alright."

Libby hugged the brunette in return before saying, "Thanks. And I'm glad we both did as well because we have some news to share." Grinning she pulled away and placed Hermione's hands on her midsection saying, "We're expecting!"

"Oh my gosh, congratulations! When we get back, we need to celebrate!"

"We will, but I think Alpha wants you now."

Hermione nodded and hugged Libby again before walking towards her mate. She stopped briefly to speak to the Weasleys, them inviting her to the newly rebuilt Burrow, before moving towards Fenrir and Kingsley. Reaching them she heard Kingsley say, "Thank you for your statement, Greyback. I'll see what I can do to get you recognized as an ally in the fall of You-Know-Who."

"I don't care about that," Fenrir said. "I just want to go back to my cabin with my mate." He wrapped his arm around Hermione and held her close to him, the brunette instantly melting into his side with a smile. Kingsley raised his eyebrows in surprise at them before nodding and walking away towards his fellow Aurors, them waiting to leave with Snape—and by extension Mildred who refused to leave her new mate's side.

Fenrir tilted Hermione's head up towards him and he bent down to capture her lips in a sweet, love filled kiss. They stood kissing for a moment before pulling away, Hermione slightly breathless. Fenrir smiled at her before saying, "Thank you for coming to save me."

Hermione smiled and replied, "You would have done it for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, not minding when he bent down slightly and picked her up bridal style. In a soft voice only she could hear he said, "I've been thinking about something. Ever since your attack I've been thinking about it." Hermione pulled away from him a little and looked at him, giving him her undivided attention. "I realized that I can't live in this world without you and I want to be with you forever. And though we're mates and are technically married by werewolf culture, I was wondering if you would marry me the Muggle way."

Brown eyes widened in shock as they stared into bright blue eyes. Was he serious? Was Fenrir really asking her to marry him, _properly_? He wanted to really wed her and wear a ring to indicate he was hers? Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him close again, burying her face into his strong neck. Fenrir smiled as he held his mate's trembling form and listened to her sniffles, feeling her tears against his skin. Tilting his head towards her but not enough to make her look at him he asking, "So?"

All she could do in that moment was nod.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If the fight scene was subpar, I apologize. I'm not good at fight scenes, but I tried my best. And I apologize that it's been a while since updating this story; at least in my mind it has been a long time. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and what comes next. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	27. Chapter 27

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 27

Once the fall of Voldemort has spread all throughout the Wizarding World, everyone had been rejoicing as they had waited for their long awaited freedom. Everyone had been excited when it had been written that none other than Hermione Granger had been a part of the evil wizard's downfall. However when it was written that none other than Fenrir Greyback had been the one to end him, as well as his pack take down what was left of the Death Eaters, there were plenty of mixed reactions to it. Because Fenrir Greyback was wanted by the Ministry on plenty counts, as well as being a member of Voldemort's lackies. But now he was somewhat of a hero for bringing the wizard down and not many people appreciated that. Not that Fenrir cared; he couldn't care less what people thought of him. He didn't before and didn't now. The only person's opinion of him that matter was his mate's.

Speaking of Hermione, she was currently sitting at the Burrow with an annoyed scowl on her face as she listened to Mrs. Weasley berate Ginny for allowing herself to be mated with a werewolf and how she was defiling Harry's memory and this and the third. Ginny was trying to explain to her mother that she still loved Harry, but it was healthy for her to move on and not continue to pine after a dead man. Ginny had long accepted Angus as her mate and found that she even liked him a lot. She wasn't sure she was in love with him completely yet, but she might be close; at least that was what she told Hermione. And the brunette believed her, for even she could tell that the Pull between them was getting stronger every day the more the redheaded witch and black haired werewolf spent time together. Of course Hermione made sure to try and eject the image of seeing them post coitus out of her head, but whatever.

Hermione listened to Mrs. Weasley berate Ginny for about another two minutes before finally speaking up saying, "Nice to know that your daughter's happiness is the last thing to matter to you."

"Excuse me? My daughter's happiness is important to me, and I'm just trying to make her understand that she'll never have it with that werewolf she's selling herself to!" Mrs. Weasley replied angrily.

"And how would you know that? It isn't up to you to decide what will make Ginny happy, whether that is in a job, romantic partner, or in life. Angus makes Ginny happy, or is that just something you are desperate to overlook?"

"She was meant to be with Harry!"

"Harry is dead! He's gone and he isn't coming back! And if Angus found his mate in Ginny, then she most definitely wasn't meant for Harry, just like I wasn't meant for Ron."

Mrs. Weasley sneered and said, "Oh yes, that's right. You've already whored yourself to that filthy werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Have you forgotten what he did to Remus? What he's done to plenty others? But I suppose that doesn't seem to matter to you as long as you can continuously be his whore, so much so you've even agreed to marry him." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, how the smartest witch of her age has fallen."

Hermione bristled, her magic beginning to crackle in her hair. Ginny, completely horrified at what her mother had said to her friend, exclaimed, "Mum! How can you say that?!"

"Well it's true."

"No it isn't! You don't know anything about Hermione's relationship with Fenrir, just like you know nothing about mine with Angus!"

Taking her wand Hermione held it up under the Weasley matriarch's chin, pressing the tip into her skin as she hissed, "Never, and I mean _never_ , speak ill about Fenrir again. You know absolutely nothing about his character and if I hear you speaking about my mate like that ever again, I'll curse your tongue out. Better yet, I'll curse you so badly your face will be replaced with your large arse."

Mrs. Weasley spluttered before finally spitting out, "How—How dare you?"

Before she could say more, the door opened and Fenrir strode inside. He stopped taking in the scene before glaring at the red haired woman, knowing she had said something, most likely about him, to upset his mate, _again_. Walking over to the brunette he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Perfect," Hermione said slowly lowering her wand from Mrs. Weasley before turning to smile up at her mate. Wrapping her arm around him she asked, "How did it go at the church?"

Fenrir pulled his mate in close to him and said, "The priest agreed to wed us in a month's time. Though I think he was more intimidated into doing so by my presence in his small office."

"I'll bet you looked like a giant to him."

"Probably."

Hermione chuckled before turning to Mrs. Weasley saying, "Well, we're off now. And next time, think about what you say before you say it."

Fenrir glared at the woman as well and said, "And don't ever step foot where my pack is; you're not welcome. I don't care that you are Ginny's mother, you aren't welcome and I won't have you disturbing us with your presence."

The couple left the Burrow, Disapparating back to the clearing where Fenrir's pack resided. Hermione looked around and smiled seeing all of the construction happening around her. True to his word, Fenrir had decided to make permanent residence of the space he and his pack were currently occupying and had enlisted the men of the pack to begin building cabins for the members of the pack. Of course those that were mated off shared a cabin together, and the others had the space to themselves. As for the cubs, Fenrir decided they could have a cabin to themselves, as long as they promised to always have an adult assist them in anything they needed. Though Rhys and Edith lived in their own home already, they both decided to help as well. Hermione was excited, especially to see what Fenrir had done to their cabin. When he started to refurbish it, he had basically told her she wasn't allowed back to it until he was finished. She had been a bit put out by it, but decided to indulge him and allow him to fix their home. She and Teddy took up residence temporarily with Rhys and Edith, Fenrir coming when he was finished working on their cabin for the day.

Working on indoor plumbing had been a bit of an issue, but Hermione and Ginny figured it out, as well as with the help of Severus. After his trial three months ago, he was found innocent and Mildred had immediately brought him to the pack for them to meet him properly. Though reluctant at first, Severus soon got used to Mildred and accepted her as his mate, though he refused to live there with the pack. Fenrir had said as long as Mildred could come when needed, they could live wherever they wanted. Mildred didn't particularly care where they were; just as long as she was with Severus she was happy. She had been waiting for her mate for years and began to believe she would never find him. She had been turned into a werewolf at just nineteen and was now thirty-five, so she was happy that she found Severus, the man just four years older than her. Hermione thought they would be living in the home Severus was living in that he had grown up in, so she was surprised when Fenrir had told her they were living in Severus' mother's family home, Prince Manor. Oh well, as long as they were happy—and it might take a while for Severus to admit it—then she was happy for them.

Hermione walked over to where Rhys and Angus were just finishing roof of the cabin Angus would live in with Ginny and said, "Hello."

Rhys smiled and greeted, "Hello, Hermione."

"Hermione!" Angus shouted before jumping off of the roof, ignoring his older brother telling him to be careful. Angus hugged Hermione before asking, "Is Ginny with you?"

"No, she's still with her mother," Hermione answered. "But I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Yes, and upset I'm sure," Fenrir added as he walked over. He saw a piece of wood not fully in place and shoved it back in place with his shoulder. He sent Rhys off to get some of the sealant they were using to build help build the cabins before turning back to Angus. "She's still not accepting of yours and Ginny's relationship. She thinks it's not right."

Angus frowned and asked, "But how can it not be right? She's my mate, we're meant for each other. Shouldn't Mrs. Weasley be happy that I'm perfect for her daughter and that I'll be able to take care and provide for her?"

"It's not about whether you can or not, Angus," Rhys said as he came back. "It's because of what you are."

Realization dawned on Angus. "Because I'm a werewolf."

The crack of Apparition made them turn to see Ginny had arrived, her face red with anger. She quickly walked over to Angus and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, burying her face in his shoulder. Angus wrapped his arms around his mate and held her close, a concerned look on his face. He looked at his brother, his Alpha and the Alpha Female, silently asking them to give them some space. Fenrir put the sealant on Angus and Ginny's cabin before nodding and walking away with Hermione, Rhys walking off to help another pack member.

Hermione leant into Fenrir and said, "I wish Mrs. Weasley would accept that Ginny has grown up and that Angus is it for her."

"You can't change people's minds who don't want to change," Fenrir told the brunette, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Nodding Hermione turned to the sound of her name being called. She smiled seeing Annie running up to her, Teddy in her arms. Hermione honestly was wary of the little girl holding the toddler, especially running, but Teddy never seemed like he didn't like it; he loved Annie. Bending down she greeted, "Hello Annie, hello Teddy."

Teddy squealed and reached out for Hermione exclaiming, "Ma!"

The brunette chuckled as she took the little Metamorphmagus and held him close to her. Teddy had taken to calling her 'ma' about a month ago, to which Hermione couldn't help but shed a few tears behind. Of course she was going to let him know about his real parents and how they both died fighting for what they believed in and for him to have a better future, but if Teddy found comfort in calling her 'mum' and with her being his mother, then so be it. He hadn't called Fenrir any form of parental endearment yet, but Hermione was sure he probably would soon, though Fenrir wasn't holding his breath.

Cuddling the boy she greeted, "Teddy, hi sweet boy."

Teddy giggled and gave Hermione a sloppy kiss on her cheek before looking at Fenrir, squealing in delight at the sight of him, his eyes changing to bright blue like the Alpha's. Hermione looked down at Annie and hugged her as well before Annie moved over to Fenrir and allowed him to pick her up. Settling her on his hip he asked, "Have you been good?"

"Yes," Annie answered. With bright eyes she said, "Libby said that I get to live with you when your home is finished. Is that true?"

"Is it, Fenrir?" Hermione asked, this being news to her.

Fenrir grinned and nodded saying, "Annie has been the pup closest to me since becoming a part of my pack. She willingly decided to become a member of my pack and I see her like my own daughter. And I've been made aware she views me as her father. And I know how much you love her and she loves you, so I figured why not just adopt her."

Annie's bright blue eyes widened and filled with tears before asking, "So you and Hermione will be my parents now?"

"Of course, but only if you want us to be."

"Yes! Yes please!" Tears fell down Annie's cheeks and she hugged Fenrir tightly, her happy sobs wracking her body as she held onto him. Hermione could feel herself getting misty eyed at the sight. Teddy, picking up on the overwhelmingly happy emotions around him, began to whimper and cry, prompting Hermione to sooth him.

Brown eyes met bright blue and Hermione said with a smile, "We already have a family and we're not even married yet."

Fenrir leant over and kissed Hermione before saying, "Don't worry, everything will be perfect, for it is already working out. And in a month, you'll be Mrs. Fenrir Greyback."

"I can't wait for it," Hermione grinned brightly at her mate before kissing him once more.

* * *

Hermione fidgeted with the bouquet in her hand as she waited to be walked down the aisle. She was so nervous, for she was about to get married to the love of her life in front of a bunch of witnesses. The entire pack seated on one side of the church, and witches and wizards that hadn't turned on Hermione for being with Fenrir on the other side. And to top it off, the Daily Prophet was there to write about it all. Luckily she was informed that Rita Skeeter would not be covering her wedding. Apparently it was important for the public to know that the couple that brought down Voldemort were finally being wed, though many were surprised that it was being done the Muggle way per Fenrir's request.

The brunette began to pace, negative thoughts running through her brain. _What if Fenrir is having second thoughts? What if he realizes he's content with how things are and doesn't want to marry me after all? What if he thinks this is all a huge mistake? What if he-?_

"Ms. Granger," a deep baritone voice said. Turning Hermione looked at the man who was to be walking her down the aisle to her future husband. Black eyes looked at her before the man finally said, "Breathe."

Nodding Hermione began taking deep breathes until she had calmed herself down. Once she was completely calm she said, "Thank you, Professor."

Severus rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm not your professor anymore."

"You'll always be my professor." She giggled when Severus looked away with an almost flattered expression on his face. Giving him a soft smile she said, "Thank you for walking me down the aisle today. I know my father should be the one doing it, but…"

He could see the melancholy washing over the brunette witch and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Severus knew she was thinking of her parents, the ones she had sent to Australia after Obliviating them of any memory of her. They had been found, but were unable to have their memories restored, so Hermione was essentially an orphan and no longer had parents. She could not be comforted through her sadness by her mate or anyone else, and it was surprisingly Severus who helped her though her mourning and took on a sort of father-figure roll to her. Many people liked to tease and say he was going soft, but his sharp tongue was never short of insult for anyone that dared speak of him that way or said anything about Hermione that was less than cordial when Fenrir wasn't around. And though he wouldn't admit it, he was honored she had asked him to walk her down the aisle.

Giving her shoulder a squeeze he said, "I'm sure they would be proud of the woman you've become and would want you to be happy no matter what. And I'm sure that they would have liked Greyback."

Hermione smiled, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall, and thanked the dark man. The sound of the music starting up alerted them of their cue to be in place, and they linked arms and stood before the doors that slowly opened, revealing herself in her beautiful wedding gown to the guests and to her fiancé, who was standing groomed and looking absolutely dashing in a tuxedo, that was waiting for her.

* * *

Fenrir's bright blue eyes widened in awe as he gazed at his future wife, dressed beautifully in a flowing white wedding gown, her curly brown hair pinned up in a French twist, and her brown eyes shining brightly as she gazed at him while walking down the aisle. The Alpha still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found his mate and be in love with her the way he still was. Sometimes he still woke up and would stare at her, pinching himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was sometimes still hard for him to believe that Hermione really loved him, had chosen him and wanted to be with him, the fact that they were destined mates put to the side. Before he knew it she was standing in front of him and he was taking her small hands into his larger ones.

"Hi," Hermione said softly, smiling up at him lovingly.

"You look beautiful," Fenrir replied just as softly, causing the brunette to blush. Ginny, acting as Hermione's maid of honor, giggled behind her before settling down as the priest began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to take part in and witness the most sacred and blessed display of love that there has ever been. That being the wedding of Fenrir Greyback and Hermione Granger," the priest began. He spoke for a bit longer, but neither of the ones being wedded was actually paying attention. They just wanted to be announced man and wife already. After a while Fenrir got annoyed with the man talking and glared at him, growling lowly while silently telling him to hurry along. Rhys, Fenrir's best man, rolled his eyes at his Alpha for scaring the poor old man into rushing the wedding. "Do you Fenrir Greyback, take Hermione Granger, to be your-"

"Yes," Fenrir quickly answered, cutting the priest off and causing the crowd to chuckle.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing as she looked at the priest for him to ask her the same question. Once he did she looked back into bright blue eyes, taking in the anxiousness in them before smiling and answering, "I do."

Following this was the exchanging of rings, both of which were just simple golden bands that, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy (after being put on trial and spending a month's time in Azkaban before being let out free) helped them pick out, though suggested to Fenrir for there to be at least one diamond in Hermione's ring. Once the rings were on each other's finger, the priest said a quick prayer before announcing, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenrir Greyback. You are now husband and wife, and you may now kiss the bride Mr. Greyback."

Not needing to be told twice, Fenrir took Hermione's face into his hands and pressed his lips against her soft pink ones in a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered for them and clapped, the newly wedded couple eventually breaking apart and leaving the church arm in arm. Fenrir was about to Apparate them away to their home, wanting to ravish his new wife already (they had decided against a honeymoon, both not really wanting to go on one) when Hermione told him to wait a moment. She walked over to Libby who was holding Teddy in her arms, the platinum blonde's pregnant stomach finally showing though the bump was small. Hermione nuzzled Teddy's nose before giving him a kiss and saying to Libby, "We'll see you all later this evening for the celebration. Take care of Teddy until then."

Libby waved her off and said with a smile, "No problem, Hermione. Now go with Alpha, I know you're ready for him to rip that dress off of you."

"Not so loud, Libby," Hermione admonished lightly with a blush, hugging Annie as the little girl ran to hug her with a bright smile.

Edith shook her head as she allowed little Archie to play with her red hair before saying, "Just don't forget you'll have to throw the bouquet at the celebration."

Hermione nodded before going back to Fenrir, taking his hand and the man quickly Apparated them away and soon they were standing in the newly refurbished bedroom of their cabin. Fenrir had made sure their cabin had a proper kitchen, living room, bathroom, three bedrooms (one for them, one for Annie, and one for Teddy), and a library that he had stocked with books with Severus' help. He would forever cherish the amazed expression on his mate's face at seeing the new cabin, especially the library.

Pulling Hermione close to him Fenrir said, "You are beautiful mate, but now I want to ravish you and this dress needs to come off."

Hermione moaned as his lips attached to her neck right over her sensitive scars before saying, "As long as you get rid of your clothes as well."

Fenrir chuckled before beginning to undo the buttons on the back of the wedding dress, Hermione's hands taking off the jacket to his tuxedo and unbuttoning the buttons of the shirt. Once the last button was undone, she quickly pushed the material off of his strong, broad shoulders as he pulled the dress off of her. As her dress dropped to the floor, leaving Hermione in her undergarments, Fenrir growled in arousal at the sight and backed her up to their bed. The both of them dropped down on it, their mouths quickly finding each other as they groped at each others' bodies intent on finishing disrobing each other. Before long they were naked and Hermione's once pinned up hair was lying loose around her head. Reaching up Hermione took the ribbon tying Fenrir's hair back and loosened it, watching as his dark brown hair fell around his face and shoulders.

"My husband," Hermione breathed, causing a loving smile to appear on the werewolf's face. She cupped his face and brought it down to her own, taking his lips into another passionate kiss. She moaned softly as her new husband began to massage and knead her breasts, her moan growing louder as he pinched her pink nipple.

Fenrir pressed kisses to Hermione's neck, down to her scarred chest and to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and licked on it, listening to his wife's moans before moving over to give the other nipple the same treatment. Once he was done feasting on Hermione's nipples, he kissed down her stomach to her dripping wet sex. Grinning at how wet she was he said, "Your pussy is begging me for attention."

Hermione gasped as Fenrir blew on her sex before breathing out, "Please, don't tease me."

Knowing what his mate wanted, Fenrir pressed his mouth against her sex, his tongue licking inside of her and tasting her sweet nectar. Hermione gasped and cried out in pleasure, her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as her husband ate her out. He moved up to her swollen clit and sucked on it, increasing the pressure on it before flicking it with his tongue. He licked her for a bit longer and could tell she was close to having an orgasm by the way her hips began to buck. Looking up into her lust filled brown eyes he said, "Let me taste you, Hermione. I want you to cum on my tongue."

And with one particularly hard suck to her clit Hermione came, her juices squirting into Fenrir's mouth as she cried out her pleasure. She panted heavily as her mate continued to lick her to get the last of her essence into his mouth. When he was done he quickly moved up to devour her mouth, allowing Hermione to taste herself. Hermione moaned at the taste of herself on her husband's tongue before breaking the kiss and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Fenrir please, I can't wait anymore," Hermione begged. "Please fuck me now."

"Anything you want mate, my lovely wife," Fenrir replied before aligning himself with the brunette's fluttering entrance. He pushed his erection into Hermione's wet hole, groaning deeply as he was instantly engulfed by her tight heat. Hermione gasped at being filled by Fenrir's thick member before it was replaced by a pleasurable groan as he began to thrust into her pussy. The two of them moved together, the brunette wrapping her legs around the Alpha's strong waist as her arms pulled him flush against her. Fenrir moaned at how delicious his mate felt around him, feeling just as tight as she had been the first time they ever joined their bodies together. She just felt so incredible, and he felt magnificent to her.

As his thrusts began to pick up the pace, the sound of their skin slapping from the force of the thrusts reached Hermione's ears. She groaned loudly as she felt him thrust particularly hard and clenched around him because of how good it felt. Fenrir groaned at feeling her tighten around him and told her through his pants, "Mate, you're going to make me cum if you keep that up."

Hermione gasped in pleasure before taking her hand and beginning to rub her clit, applying pressure to it as she did. Through a moan she cried, "Fenrir, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!"

"Do it, let me feel you."

The brunette held out for as long as she could before finally cumming, her juices flowing out of her as Fenrir continued to thrust inside of her. With a particularly loud moan she cried out, "Yes! Oh Fenrir! Yes!" She tightened almost harshly around him, causing him to groan loudly and his rhythm began to falter. Panting she grabbed her mate's shoulders and said, "Cum for me, love. Cum inside me. I want to feel your warm cum inside my pussy."

Fenrir growled at her words and soon did as she said, cumming deep inside of her. He pumped inside of her a few more times before finally collapsing on top of his wife. The two of them laid there catching their breaths, holding each other close to their bare bodies. When they finally got their breathing and heartbeats under control, Fenrir got off of Hermione and pulled out of her before lying on his back, pulling his mate on top of him. Giving her a deep kiss he said, "I love it when you talk dirty."

Hermione giggled as she laid her head on his muscular chest saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Brown eyes closed briefly before opening and saying, "We'll have to go soon. The pack is expecting us, not to mention we are the guests of honor."

Fenrir picked up the hand with Hermione's wedding band on it before kissing the ring and saying, "Or we can just skip."

"Fenrir."

Chuckling he sat up, forcing Hermione to sit up as well and wrapped his arms around her. Pressing his forehead against hers he smiled and said, "I still can't believe sometimes that you're really mine, and now you really are. I'm never letting you go now and I'm going to love you until the day I die and even after."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes before she hugged him and replied, "I never imagined falling in love with you either, but I'm so glad that I did. You aren't the feral, savage person everyone made you out to be. You are kind, loving, gentle; so much more than anyone would understand and I'm so happy to call you mine. I love you too, Fenrir."

Fenrir nuzzled Hermione's neck, giving it soft kisses before moving up to her face and giving her lips a love filled kiss. The two of them sat in each other's embrace, sharing their love for each other. Neither of them thought they would ever be here together in this point in their lives, nor imagined they would have ever found love with each other. Sure, the way they came together was rather unconventional, but they both couldn't help but thank Voldemort. If he hadn't given Hermione to Fenrir, they never would have become friends, then finding out they were mates, and then eventually falling in love. But despite all that, they wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the penultimate chapter of NSS. I hope you all are looking forward to the last chapter, which will also be an epilogue. It's been a journey getting to this point, and I'm sad knowing it's about to end. I'll see you all in the final chapter. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	28. Chapter 28

Not So Savage

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Not So Savage

Chapter 28

Epilogue

 _Four Years Later…_

"Bard! Don't run!" Hermione called after her son as he ran ahead of her. When the boy ignored her she shook her head and looked down at her daughter, Bard's twin sister Runa and said, "He's just like his father in the same way that they both do not listen."

Runa giggled as she held her mother's hand as they walked towards the little community that the werewolf pack had created just a little over four years ago. They were on their way to visit Ginny who was pregnant with hers and Angus' first child. Ginny had sent her Patronus to her asking her to come and see her for a while, to which Hermione agreed and sent her Patronus back with her reply.

Three years ago Hermione found herself pregnant, much to her shock and Fenrir's obvious delight. She had been rather scared at the prospect of becoming a mother, but when she realized that she was basically already a mother to both Teddy and Annie, she knew that she would be fine with an extra addition. However both she and her husband were surprised to find that when it came time to give birth to their pup, there wasn't one but _two_. She had been carrying twins, one of each gender. Fenrir had taken them and engraved the scent of his children into him after holding them close and scenting them before declaring their names Bard and Runa Greyback. When Hermione had asked what the names meant, he told her it was to honor his Norwegian roots through his father's side. She remembered how she had smiled and told him that the names were perfect, especially when they had opened their eyes and both of them had inherited their father's blue eyes. They weren't especially bright due to them not having lycanthropy in their veins, but they were Fenrir's blue nonetheless. Fenrir then went on to proudly tell his mate that she could name the next pup that they had, to which she shook her head fondly, not sure if she wanted more any time soon but open to more children.

Before long they saw the two cabins that stood on each side of the path that led to the Greyback home and soon Hermione and Runa walked into the pack community, the community hidden underneath protective charms placed by Hermione herself. Many of them smiled and greeted the Alpha Female and her children, always happy to see their Alpha's mate. Libby walked out of the building that the pack deemed to be the school and smiled as the pups ran out from a day of learning. Bright brown eyes locked onto her own brown ones and Libby smiled before walking over to her friend. Reaching her she said, "Hello Hermione, hello Runa and Bard."

"Hi Aunt Libby," the three year old twins greeted, causing her to chuckle as they each hugged one of her legs.

"Hello Libby," Hermione greeted in return. Looking around she asked, "Where's Zoe?"

"She's with her father. Thomas wanted to spend time with her since he came back from the hunting trip," Libby replied, a fond smile on her face as she talked about her mate and their pup.

Hermione's eyes widened as she asked, "The men back from their hunting trip?"

"Well, I've only seen Thomas and a few others. I haven't seen Alpha, Beta, or Angus yet. Though knowing Rhys, he's probably on his way to his home to see Edith and Archie."

The brunette nodded as Annie ran up to her, hugging her as she said, "Hi mummy Hermione!"

Hermione laughed as she returned Annie's hug. Annie still called her by her name, though she always placed 'mummy' in front of it. It was rather cute the way she did it and Hermione didn't mind at all. After returning her greeting Hermione asked, "Where's Teddy?"

"He's with Duncan and they're headed to Ginny and Angus' house."

"Oh good, we're on our way there as well. Let's get going then."

Libby waved at her friend and told her she'd see her later. Hermione and her children continued on their way to Ginny's house and soon came up on her cabin. Knocking on the door she opened it and said, "Knock-knock."

Ginny looked up from placing a snack in front of Teddy and her adoptive son Duncan—the boy wanting Ginny as his mother as he liked her since she became one with the pack—and smiled at her guests. Beckoning them inside she said, "Good to see you all. I was just getting Duncan and Teddy a snack." Looking at Annie, Runa and Bard she asked, "Would you three like one too?"

"Yes please," they answered in unison as they took a place at the table in the kitchen, Ginny summoning more chairs with her wand. Once the children were set around the table she magically moved their snacks in front of them and left them before walking over to join Hermione on the couch.

Slowly lowering herself with a hand upon her seven month pregnant stomach Ginny said, "I'm glad you came over, Hermione. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Hermione nodded and said, "Sure, Ginny. What is it?"

"Well, it's about the baby. Angus seems to think that we'll have a boy, and I kind of think so too. We were discussing names and he…"

"Yes?"

The redhead hesitated a moment before continuing. "He said that he'd be fine if I we named the baby 'Harry'."

Brown eyes widened in surprise before Hermione said, "Explain."

"Angus is very much aware that I grew up loving Harry and had envisioned a life with him as his wife. Of course that's no longer the case because I love Angus now and want to spend the rest of my life with him—this has nothing to do with the Pull, by the way—but he does know that information."

"Did you tell him this?"

"Of course I did. It was the main reason I was against the idea of us being mates in the beginning. And when I told him that, Angus told me and told me that I didn't have to stop loving Harry nor forget about him. He said that just as long as I look forward with him and truly loved him, than that was all that mattered."

Hermione smiled at hearing the words Angus had told her friend. Though Angus could be just like a big child at times, he was actually very mature and seemed to mature more now that he was with Ginny. The black haired werewolf had tried to brush the idea off when she had brought it up to him, but she had seen his eyes shining with pride. The brunette looked at her friend and noticed the troubled expression on her face. Clearing her throat she said, "But that's not all, is it? There's more."

Ginny nodded saying, "But I think he's pushing for us to call our pup, if it is a boy, 'Harry'. And I think it's because of my mother. She purposely brought up the relationship I once had with Harry and was seeming to imply a bunch of stuff, but mostly that I would never be able to truly love Angus because I still love Harry. She then went on to say that it would be better to name our child 'Harry' or 'Harriet' as a way to honor Harry. Angus is taking her words to heart because I think he's taking it as a way to make me truly happy."

"But Angus already does make you truly happy."

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him that. My mother's words are obviously still rolling around in his head. Merlin, I just wish mum would butt out and accept that Angus is the love of my life and that I have no intention of honoring Harry just because she says so because she can't be happy for me the way things are. I just…I just wish he'd understand that he doesn't have to do anything to make me happy or love him. I already love him so much and always will; nothing has to change and this baby shouldn't have to change anything either."

"Really?" Angus' voice suddenly said from the doorway, startling the two witches on the couch.

Two pairs of brown eyes widened at seeing the man of the house looking at Ginny with wide bright grey eyes. Ginny recovered faster and nodded, softly replying, "Yes, really."

Angus smiled and moved over to her, dropping onto his knees and laying his head in her lap. Letting out a sigh he said, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't know that was making you upset. I guess I was trying to live up to what Mrs. Weasley was expecting of a man for you and just trying to have her approval. I wanted to change a bit per her suggestion because I thought it would make you happier and love me more."

Ginny gently lifted his head and smiled lovingly at Angus before saying, "I don't want you to change. I love you just as you are, and if my mother can't see what a brilliant man you are, than her approval isn't needed. I love you Angus, and nothing will change that."

The werewolf grinned up at his mate and kissed the palm of her hand, causing her to giggle. Hermione smiled at her friends before standing and telling Ginny she'd see her later that evening at the bonfire. Walking towards the door she called her four children, to which they all ran after her and out of Angus and Ginny's home, Duncan calling after them that he'd see them later.

As they headed back to their home Teddy asked, "Mummy, is daddy going to be home when we get there?"

Hermione looked at the little four going on five year old and answered, "Possibly, but you know he may not be there. He is a busy Alpha and has duties to attend to."

"And spending time with my family is one of them," Fenrir suddenly said behind her, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her close to him. He chuckled at her startled gasp and kissed her neck, instantly relaxing her before turning to his pups that were all trying to get his attention. Bending down he wrapped his big strong arms around all four of them and hoisted them all up, Teddy and Runa in one arm and Annie and Bard in the other. Smiling at them all he asked, "How have you all been today?"

"Good, daddy Fenrir!" Annie answered happily. "Miss Libby is teaching us ancient werewolf culture that isn't talked about anymore."

Teddy nodded and added, "And Miss Edith is teaching us about Wizarding society and the three blood classes of witches and wizards. But she won't show us anything magic, though."

Hermione smiled and said, "Now Teddy, you know Edith was born a Squib. It's not that she won't, but that she can't."

"But you and daddy can do it! And Mr. Sevvy and Miss Mildred too! Even Miss Libby! And me too!"

"Yes, but it's different for Edith. But that doesn't mean she doesn't know her stuff. And if there is a need for a demonstration, I'm sure Libby will be happy to help."

Fenrir nodded and said, "That's right Teddy, so don't be so eager to see anything just yet. You are still learning, so don't worry too much."

Teddy pouted before sighing and nodding. The Alpha chuckled and put the children back down on the ground before the six of them began walking towards their cabin. Before long they reached it and the children ran to their rooms to play with their toys, leaving Fenrir and Hermione time to themselves before the bonfire. With the addition of two new babies, Fenrir had built an extra part to their cabin, expanding it even more for two more rooms. One room had been the nursery and the other a home office for Hermione who had found work in the Ministry in the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures Department, an advocate for and specializing in werewolves and working on making them full citizens in Wizard society. Her stand on it and comparing them to how Muggleborns such as herself were basically treated the same in the ways that they were looked down upon because of what they were—whether that was due to blood status or becoming something they had no control over—was what had made people begin to open their eyes from the slandering things against and about werewolves and had begun to get things moving in the Ministry, bringing down harmful laws against werewolves. Fenrir had been afraid people would judge her and would go against her because of the fact that she was married to him, the most notoriously known savage werewolf to grace Wizarding Britain. But when that wasn't the case and people were genuinely following Hermione's cause because they wanted to try and give werewolves fair chances now that they were all free again, he couldn't help but be proud of his brilliant mate.

The nursery though was soon turned into a full bedroom for the twins with proper beds built by their father and they were happy with their room. However Fenrir did suggest adding just a little more in the event they had another pup. Hermione just thought her husband liked seeing her round with his offspring, but she agreed nonetheless under the condition it happened if, and _only_ if, they had more.

Fenrir sat on their couch and lightly pulled Hermione down to sit on his lap. Once she was settled he pressed his face into her neck and breathed her scent in, placing sweet kisses on her neck causing her to giggle. He pulled back a little and bright blue eyes looked at the scars decorating her neck. He had once hated himself for not being able to stop the attack on his mate that caused her to have these scars. He had even taken revenge on the family of the one who had done it, after killing him of course. But even so he hadn't been able to really get over it. Hermione had had to tell him that he needed to forgive himself for him to move past the fact that he hadn't been able to stop werewolf Rabastan Lestrange from nearly killing her. It had been hard for him to do so at first because he had been so close to losing Hermione, but after some time he eventually did. And now in a weird way he loved them, because to him they showed his wife's strength and even though the way she had gotten them was horrible, the event brought them closer to one another. The scars were still sensitive to a degree, but he loved nipping at them because the feeling aroused his wife very much.

Looking up into her brown eyes he smiled and said softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione replied, leaning forward to kiss him on his lips.

The Alpha smiled and kissed the brunette once more before leaning back to stretch across the couch, pulling Hermione with him. He shifted a bit until he was comfortable and Hermione was comfortable on top of him before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Hermione sighed contentedly as she rested her head on her husband's muscular chest, closing her eyes and soon succumbing to sleep. Fenrir tightened his hold on his wife a bit before he too closed his eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

The bonfire was in full swing and the pack was all having a good time together. They were eating some fresh game, cooked, uncooked, and even rare (which Hermione had taken a liking to after her attack four years prior). Some werewolves were talking to each other while others were playing instruments, adding lively music to the get-together. Many couples were dancing as well as the pups, among them Fenrir taking both Annie and Runa for turns around the large fire.

Hermione smiled at the sight before she looked over to where Severus and Mildred were talking with Rhys and Edith. And in Severus' arms was a little girl, his and Mildred's two year old daughter named Eileen Snape, after his mother. It had almost been to unbelievable when it was found out that Severus and Mildred were expecting, mostly because it was hard to imagine Severus with any children of his own. But seeing him interact with Eileen and the fond, fatherly smile he would bestow upon her little face was so heartwarming. He was a great father and Mildred a great mother; they were great as a couple. It wasn't known if they had actually told each other they loved each other, even after four years of being mates, but that was probably because they liked keeping their personal lives private, something that didn't exist if one lived among the pack. But both Hermione and Ginny agreed that Severus most likely really did love Mildred, if the way his black eyes lightly shined when he looked at her was any indication.

Edith looked over and smiled before excusing herself and walking over to her. Giving her a hug she asked, "How have you been, Hermione?"

"I've been well, Edith," Hermione replied before pulling away. "How has Archie been?"

"He's been fine, having fun with Teddy whenever he's around him."

The brunette smiled, knowing it was true. Archie and Teddy were the best of friends and loved playing together. And every full moon Archie would stay with her while his parents were prowling around, sleeping in Teddy's room with him. Looking at Edith she took notice of the smile on Edith's face as she looked out at the pups playing together, Archie and Teddy playing among them. However she did quirk an eyebrow when she noticed Edith had a sort of glow about her, a glow she recognized rather well.

"Edith," Hermione said, getting the red haired she wolf's attention.

"Yes?" Edith asked.

Lowering her voice Hermione asked, "Are you…expecting again?"

The redhead grinned brightly, her amber eyes shining as she nodded. Hermione's eyes widened before she hugged her friend happily, causing Edith to laugh. Pulling away she told her, "I only realized this morning and took a Muggle pregnancy test just to make sure. I haven't told Rhys yet, but I'm going to soon so don't worry."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Hermione," Edith hugged the brunette again before pulling away. "I think Alpha wants you now."

Hermione nodded and told her she'd speak to her later before turning and walking over to her husband who had finished dancing with Annie and Runa and was now seated on a crate with a bottle of moonshine in his hand. Just as he was about to take a swig of it, she plucked it out of his hand and pressed her lips to his, the action causing him to playfully growl into the kiss and nip at her lower lip. Pack members around the wolf whistled and howled at them, causing them to pull away chuckle as they pulled away. Settling on Fenrir's lap Hermione handed him his moonshine back and said, "Edith said you wanted me."

Fenrir leered at his wife and replied, "I always want you, in more ways than one."

"Fenrir!" Hermione's face turned bright red, causing him to laugh. Even after all these years he still made her blush.

Calming down he said, "But I did want to say something to you, though." Seeing he had her attention he continued. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing light into my life and changing my heart for the better. Thank you for opening my eyes to many possibilities and bringing a thriving community upon the pack; they really enjoy it. Thank you for helping witches and wizards to be able understand my kind, despite the fact that I still have my reservations about it. Thank you for giving me pups of my own, something I think subconsciously I've always wanted, but didn't realize it until we became mates. And above all, thank you for giving me a chance and loving me. I know it probably was difficult in the beginning because of my reputation and how savage I can be, but still. I never realized I could love someone until I met you, and I don't think I'd ever love anyone as much as I love you."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes at Fenrir's words. Fenrir had sentimental, or what Libby called 'sappy', moments from time to time and he always touched her heart each and every time. Smiling she replied, "I love you too, Fenrir. I love you so much. And loving you became easy once I got to know you for who you really are. And you're savage, not really. Fenrir, I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. I don't want anyone but you." She then smiled and put her lips next to his ear to whisper in it. "Besides, you still have to give me a mating mark at some point."

Bright blue eyes widened and Fenrir jerked away quickly to stare his mate in her face. Was…was Hermione saying what he thought she was saying? Voicing this he asked, "You mean…you mean you're considering?"

"I've thought about it and I don't mind. I want to be a proper mate to you and a proper Alpha Female."

"You already are."

"Yes, but I'm not afraid to go all the way. But only when Teddy, Bard, and Runa are old enough."

Fenrir grinned at his mate and devoured her mouth in a heated kiss, his hand fisting her curly brown hair. Hermione moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his dark brown hair streaked with grey. When they finally broke apart he said slightly breathless, "I love you so much, mate."

Hermione giggled and was about to return the sentiment when two little bodies slammed into her side, catching her by surprise and nearly knocking her off of Fenrir's lap. Looking down she saw Bard and Runa looking up at her with their blue eyes. Bard frowned slightly and said, "Mummy, stop kissing daddy."

Runa looked at Fenrir and said, "And daddy, stop kissing mummy."

Fenrir and Hermione laughed as they each grabbed one of their twins and held them for a while before Fenrir let out a bark catching the pack's attention. After announcing it was time for the pups to hear some werewolf pack legends—something that they absolutely loved—the pups and a few pack members gathered around them to listen to Fenrir to tell the tales. Hermione moved from her husband's lap and as Runa and Bard joined the rest of the pups, Teddy, Annie, and Duncan all sitting next to each other among them.

Hermione moved away from the group to stand next to Libby, Edith, and Ginny as she smiled and listened to her mate entertain the pups of the pack. She never expected her life to take the turn that it did, especially when Voldemort gave her to Fenrir in the beginning. But she knew one thing, and that was she wouldn't change anything about it. She loved the life she was living now. She loved the pack, her friends, her children, and she loved the notorious werewolf that she called her husband. Fenrir Greyback was supposed to be the most vicious and savage creature known to Wizarding kind, incapable of love and caring for anyone other than himself. But to Hermione, he was anything but those things. He was understanding, he was loyal, he was intelligent, and he was absolutely loving and showed that he was to her and their four children every day. And him being savage? Not so much. Hermione loved Fenrir just the way he was and looked forward to more years with him. To her, their future had never been brighter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Not So Savage, my first ever Fenrir and Hermione multi-chapter story. I'm so sad that it's over, but I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. It's been so much fun writing this story and exploring this unconventional couple. Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story since the beginning and those that did so afterwards. You guys are awesome, truly awesome! With much love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
